Maternal Instinct: The Winter Chronicles
by NixyKnight
Summary: The group has lost so much now. As winter hits them all full force, ties are broken and relationships tested to the max, and everyone is reminded that walkers aren't the only danger out there. - Kylie/Daryl, mentioned Matt/Andrea, Matt/OC1, and Matt/OC2 (Because he's the man.). Rated for language & adult themes.
1. Home

**Winter time kids! Woo! I already have most of this written, so Season 3's not too far in the future either :)**

**In the meantime.. If you haven't read the Maternal Instinct Series, you probably should, but basically, here it is-**

**1. Kylie is Lori's step sister. She's been dating Daryl since High School and they got married on the farm. She's alsi about 18 weeks pregnant with his kid at the beginning of this.**

**2. Kylie was in the army, and her squad leader, and good friend, is Matt. He was dating Andrea before she went missing.**

**3. Sophia's still alive.**

**4. Hailey was a young girl who joined the group at the farm. She had been taken by Dave and Tony and all them and was sexually abused for a long time, but Randall saved her and helped her escape. She fell in love with him. She died when the farm was taken by walkers, saving Matt and Kylie.**

**5. Beth was Kylie's best friend since she was a kid, and she had a sort of relationship with Merle. She was considered family by the Dixons, though. She died pre-season one when she got bit by a walker and Kylie had to put her down.**

**6. Matt hated Shane with a passion, and as of the last episode, and the 'Ricktatorship' speech, Matt does not get along too well with Rick, either. He ended up punching the guy because he refused to go back for Andrea.**

**So, winter then. Hope you enjoy, and drop a review ! Toodles!**

* * *

After we lost the farm, things got rough. We were tiptoeing around each other and we often spent our days in silence. Words no longer held any meaning. We were just survivors now.

That first night was the easiest compared to what we were going to go through. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard. We just sat in the cold, waiting for the morning light so we could be on our way. But that was just it... Where could we go? There wasn't much left to choose from and Rick wanted a place where we could settle down and fortify. I didn't disagree. Lori and I were going to need a stable place sooner or later.

We all sat around the fire, some of us asleep, others trying, and failing. I was awake, my baby swimming and tapping the walls of my tummy. Daryl sat against the brick wall and I leaned against him, his arms wrapped around me so both of our hands rested on my stomach. I shifted my bad leg, feeling an itch underneath the makeshift cast that Hershel had made up for me. Daryl kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there, the two of us watching the stars above, the smoke from the campfire rising up and twirling around in the air above our heads before slowly fading.

"What was that?" Maggie's head shot up from across the fire and she looked up at T-Dog, who stood on watch.

T-Dog shook his head. "I can't see a damn thing."

"Probably just a raccoon," Matt tossed in, half-asleep. "Or a deer, or a fucking squirrel. Go back to sleep."

"What if it's not?" Glenn asked.

"Dude, guys, stop being so paranoid, okay?"

"But it could be anything, right?"

"Like a walker?"

"Or a god damn bunny!" Matt snarled. "For fuck's sake, people. Get some fucking rest."

The group quieted and Matt put his head back down on his makeshift pillow. You could tell he was hurting pretty bad from the whole farm thing. He'd lost Andrea, and Hailey. Hell, we all lost them... But Matt kind of got the short end of the stick.

Was there any chance Andrea was still alive? Maybe. But Rick was set on the opposite, and no one besides Matt had spoken against him yet. I guess the cards really weren't in his favor. He wouldn't leave unless I did, and I wouldn't go without Lori and Carl. Lori refused to leave, because even if she and Rick were at odds, he'd kept us safe up to now, and she'd need him for their baby once it came. I couldn't blame her for that. I just wished Rick would be a little more civil with us all.

I sighed and closed my eyes, nestling in a little closer to Daryl and trying to give in to the exhaustion. I had so much on my mind it was a struggle to even close my eyes. I'd lost Dale, and it hadn't even been a week yet. Then we lost the farm.. Jimmy, and then Hailey, dying in my arms like that? The girl was what, twenty six? Twenty five? It was wrong, on so many levels. I still had the poor kid's blood on my flannel shirt. I gave an involuntary shiver and Daryl shifted, running his hand slowly up and down my arm in comfort. My eyes slid closed and suddenly I found it easier to keep them that way. I drifted off to sleep in my husband's arms.

* * *

**Day One**

**Kylie-Jane**

I woke up from Daryl trying to maneuver me off of him unsuccessfully. I yawned and sat up and he kissed my neck.

"Didn't mean to wake you up," He said quietly. I leaned back into him.

"It's okay," I said, and he leaned down to kiss me. I pulled back and he smiled down at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I sat up and pulled myself to my feet, and Daryl stood up behind me, helping me stand on my bad leg. I looked around, pretty much everyone else was still asleep, even though the sun was coming up over the trees. Matt was up on the brick wall, rifle in his hand, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Morning, Scout," I called up to him quietly. He gave me a salute and I returned it.

"Going off hunting?" He asked Daryl.

Daryl raised his crossbow. "I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starvin'."

I breathed out, "Yeah, me too."

"Me three," Matt said, "I haven't eaten since.. God, since like three nights ago."

_The night Dale died._

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, "Me neither."

"Well I'm goin'," Daryl said. "Be back soon."

"Be safe," I told him.

"Be back in an hour, kiddo," Matt called out.

Daryl waved a hand in dismissal, muttering "Whatever," under his breath, and heading off into the trees. I walked over to Matt and sat against the wall below him, and we sat in silence. No words could explain our emotions. No words gave them justice.

I watched as one by one everyone awoke, and started walkimg around, looking like walkers themselves because they had dark circles under their eyes, tatterd clothes, dragged their feet, and didn't speak. This world was changing us into monsters. We were just a part of the herd, now. Just one mindless army of people.

Daryl came back into camp an hour later and the rest of the group was awake. Daryl began preparing the squirrels for lunch later and I helped Lori and Carol make the breakfast. Glenn had taken watch, so Matt was sitting down by the campfire, cross-legged and still upset and pissed-looking. I sat beside Carl and Sophia, and everyone ate in silence, the only sound was Glenn's footsteps across the brick wall and the crackling from the fire. We were all still in shock from losing the farm. We'd spilled a lot of blood last night, it was going to take us a long time to recover. Shane, Andrea, Patricia, Jimmy, Hailey... I suppose our silence was for them. Out of honour.

"We need to get moving," Rick stood up, and I stifled a giggle from the pretty decent bruise he had forming along his jaw from where Matt punched him. "After everyone's finished eating, I wanna split into groups and try and collect some supplies. Matt, T-Dog, and Kylie, I need you to siphon some gas from the nearby cars on the road. We're gonna need it. I want Daryl and Glenn with me, we'll scout up the road and see if there's any food or medical supplies left in any of the houses. Hershel, I need you to stay behind with everyone else, hold down the fort until we get back. Keep your eyes out for walkers, and if you find any, kill them, _quietly_. We don't need any more trouble right now. Once we're all back here, we'll drive out, try and find some place to stay, and hunker down. We're gonna be alright."

"What about rescue missions?" T-Dog asked. Rick kind of looked at him like _how dare you speak after me._

"Yeah, exactly," Matt chimed in, testing Rick on purpose, "Andrea's still out there."

"She's either dead, bit, or far away from here. It's a lost cause." Rick shut them down, again, but Matt was too stubborn.

"Yeah, far from here my ass. She'd be on foot." Rick ignored him and Matt snarled curses under his breath. He grabbed his jacket and his rifle and stood up.

"Matt?" I looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

He slipped his jacket on and cocked the rifle back. "I'm going home."

"Home?"

"My house. My old one, anyway. I told Andrea if anything ever happened at the farm, our safe zone was my old house. Right back in the forest.. No neighbors.. Generators, and a well, so we could have running water. And I keep a shit ton of hunting gear, not to mention a fucking military grade armory in the basement. And there's a hell of a load of supplies, food, water, medical.. in my storm shelter."

"Quit talkin' like that, you're making me like this place."

"If I have a chance of finding her, Kylie, she's there." He looked over at me sadly and I nodded slowly.

"Okay, so, which way?"

He arched a brow at me and then looked at Daryl. "You what?"

"You heard me, soldier boy." I said, "Which. Way."

He sighed, "Get your shit, Dixon. Let's get going."

I smiled. Thank you, Matty. Rick stood up and held a hand up. "Hold on, now let's just think this through, here. Matt, have you got any idea what might be waiting for you at that place? You haven't been there since the outbreak. That was a long time ago, there could be- there could be walkers runnin' around the place, or worse, another group like Randall's."

"Can we not call it 'Randall's group'," I asked, "Please?"

Rick waved a hand at me like 'whatever'. Matt took a step towards him, "Yeah there might be walkers. There might be people. But you know what else there might be? Andrea. You get that? I'm a Ranger," Matt said, and looked Rick up and down, "And _human._ I don't just _leave people behind. _Ever."

"Who else is going?" Rick asked, bitterly.

"Us," Daryl said.

"I'll go," T-Dog added.

"Is it safe?" Carol asked, "How can you be sure?"

Matt shook his head. "I can't. But one thing I can make sure is that we'll turn around and head back if anything looks slightly suspicious." He gave her a sincere look, "I promise, nothing will happen to Sophia on my watch."

Carol nodded, "I believe you. We'll go, too."

Rick kind of looked to Lori expectantly and she shied away from him.

"I'm going." Carl said. Matt looked from the kid, to his mother, to his father.

"Alright, whoever's going, let's get packed up in the truck," Matt said, "Rick, your group can have the car, there's less of you." Rick kind of flinched and I smirked at the little jab. "We'll leave as soon as T-Dog and I siphon some gas. I wanna get a head start."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." T-Dog said. The rest of 'Matt's group' collected our gear and packed into the truck. Daryl caught my eye and jerked his head toward the forest, motioning for me to follow him.

We crossed the road and headed over to the treeline, and Daryl helped me jump the ditch to get to the other side without completely screwing up my leg. Once we were out of sight and earshot from the group, Daryl turned to me.

"What do you think 'bout this whole mess?" He asked.

I sighed, "Rick is family. But so is Matt.. And right now, Matt's the only one actually thinking with a clear head. I think we have to go with him."

"What 'bout Lori?"

"If she's smart, she'll come with us. I guess I'm kind of hoping for that." I looked up at him. "What about you? What are you thinking?"

He chewed the inside of his mouth. "I'll go with either one. Rick's kept us alive fore this long. Matt's been trained to be a leader. So.. 's up to you."

"You still trust Rick?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Shane was unstable. We all knew that."

"I know, and I'm not saying he wasn't. I think we're better off without him.. But Rick- he has this dream of his that we'll be able to find a safe haven."

"What makes you think we won't?"

"Oh, come on, Daryl." I said, "The cabin seemed nice for a few nights, the Quarry looked promising. The CDC felt like heaven on Earth and the farm, hell, the farm was home." I sighed, "I'm starting to feel like there's nowhere on this planet that we can hide from walkers anymore."

"So what are you sayin'?" He turned around and met my eyes.

"I don't wanna give birth in the back of a car, Daryl." I said quietly. "I don't want to raise a baby on the road." I shook my head and sighed, "I don't think I'm really saying anything. Like I said, I'm just thinking."

He moved over and took one of my hands in his, and kissed me. "Well, stop. It ain't good for you t'think like that."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "And... I don't mean just for this. I'm sorry for the, y'know, the CDC. I'm never going to stop making it up to you for that, and I understand that, but-"

"Kyle-" He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "Can we change the subject, please?"

I bit my lip, thinking of something, and then smirked up at him.

"I had a dream last night that Matt and Glenn turned gay for each other."

He laughed, like actually laughed, and said, "Y'sure you were dreamin'?"

I giggled and smacked his arm as we started walking - me, hobbling - back to the road. "Be nice. So what did _you _dream about?" His smile kind of faded. "Daryl?"

"Merle," he said, "Merle and Beth, and she was making fun of him for being court-marshaled."

I gave a small smile and ran my hand up his back, resting my head on his shoulder. "We'll see him again someday," I said, "He's out there. I can feel it."

He nodded slowly and kissed the top of my forehead. "Too stubborn to die."

"Sure is."

We came out onto the road, and twenty minutes later, T-Dog was slapping the side of the truck and telling us we were good to go. Matt climbed into the driver's seat and we all followed his lead as hope started to build in our bones. I hauled myself into the truck, too, since it was uncomfortable sitting on Daryl's bike in my cast. Just as we were about to head off, there was a tap at the car window and Matt rolled it down.

"Show us the way," Rick said, standing outside, "We're not splitting this group up."

Matt smirked, and nodded, and then Rick retreated back to his own car.

"Alright kiddies," Matt said, "Here we go."

* * *

You could see it in Matt's face that we were almost there, a smile sparkling in his eyes as he recognized the surroundings. We turned into a mile-long driveway, and shared laughs at the irony of the mailbox, "Walker" in gold letters on the side. We'd seen a handful of walkers along the roads, but Matt was adamant that the house was untouched. The car was full of people holding hands and nearly smiling in anticipation. This place could be a new home if everything went our way. The house came into view, and time seemed to stop for a moment.

"Home sweet home," Matt grinned.

The house was incredibly beautiful. Two car garage, big french windows, covered swimming pool in the back. My eyes shot to the shed and I hoped everything was the same as it was the last time I was here, because then it would be full of weapons.. And Matt's four-wheelers.

The caravan rolled to a stop, Daryl pulling up ahead and climbing off the bike, taking out his crossbow. The group cautiously piled out, and T-Dog helped me down, holding his gun up, ready.

"No guns," Rick said, "Use your knives."

"Or arrows." Daryl smirked.

We complied, and organized into our little walker squad- Rick, Matt, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn, the rest of us staying behind and holding our breaths. They entered the house and a few excruciating minutes later, the door of the upstairs balcony swung open and Matt ran out, laughing and pumping his fist in the air.

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled, "No zombies in _my _house, bitches!"

Everyone exhaled and shared some laughs and hugs as we started unpacking and heading inside. I smiled to myself as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked inside, taking in a deep breath. The place still smelled the same, and everything. Everyone crowded in the living room and I hurriedly made my way down the hall, finding the guest room at the end of the hall and calling dibs, throwing my bag onto the queen size bed and dropping onto it. I sighed and closed my eyes.

This was _home._ This house was perfect. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but it was hard _not_ to. Maybe we were being granted this because of everything else we'd been through. Fate was giving us a good hand to play for once. But we sure as hell earned it, so we were going to enjoy it.

I went back out to the living room, finding half of our group with their noses pressed against the glass on the french windows. I moved over to get a glimpse, and found Matt, Rick, Daryl, and Glenn, out by the pool. They were looking down into the water and my eyes went wide when I saw what they were looking at. A walker was in the middle, kicking and splashing and trying to reach them. It's head kept ducking under the water and it looked almost as if it was getting pissed off and frustrated. Carl giggled, and soon everyone was trying to stifle laughs. Daryl shot a bolt into it's forehead, and we cleared away from the window as the men dragged it out of the water to dispose of it, all still snickering quietly.

Matt came back inside and gave a tour of the house, assigning rooms and areas as he went. Daryl and I got the guest room. Matt gave up his room for Lori and Carl, and Rick, by default. Maggie and Glenn bunked in the garage with Hershel and Beth, beside Matt's beloved Corvette, and his old blue suburban. T-Dog pushed the door open of an unexplored bedroom, and Matt slammed the door shut quickly, his face stone.

"Nobody gets this room." He said, "Sorry."

No one wanted to ask why, but I knew.

T-Dog ended up claiming the couch, and Carol and Sophia took the bonus room. After we'd settled in, we cooked up some Mac and Cheese and Ramen noodles instead of Daryl's squirrels. It was refreshing to actually have real food again, and it put us all in bright moods.

* * *

That night, we cracked open a bottle of wine (for those not pregnant) and Matt and T-Dog hooked up the generator, so the Carl and Sophia started up the Wii, and challenged us all to a Just Dance tournament. After they went to bed, Matt switched on a movie and I layed on the couch, cuddled up to Daryl. Glenn and Maggie appeared from the kitchen, laughing.

"Guys!" Glenn beamed, "Who wants popcorn?"

Soon the smell was thick in the room, and laughs were shared.. until Hershel pointed to the fire mantle.

"Matt, who are these people?" The old man asked curiously. The pictures showed Matt with a young, beautiful, brunette woman, and a boy around Carl's age with the same colour hair and Matt's dark eyes. There were a few pictures of the woman holding a small blonde-haired baby, with pink blankets. Matt shot up from the couch and stole the pictures away into the next room, and the room fell silent. I pulled myself up from my chair and followed him to the dining room, where he had the pictures face-down on the table. He was bracing himself wih both hands on the edge of the table, his eyes closed as he tried breathing slower.

"You okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, "I'll be fine," He said, "I just didn't think about how hard it was gonna be, living here again."

"I know," I nodded. "I'm sorry.. And I'm sorry Andrea wasn't here."

He sighed, "I guess I really didn't expect her to be, anyway.. It was kind of blind hope."

"Still."

"Thanks, Kylie." He said, and then straightened up, slapping on a brave face and even managing to give me a smile. "Well then, let's get some popcorn, and start the movie. You ready to see Iron Man kick some ass?"

I shook my head and helped him put the pictures away into a drawer, heading back into the living room just in time for Glenn, Maggie, and Beth to distribute bowls of steaming popcorn. I snuggled closer to my husband as the movie started, and Matt recited his favorite lines. He and Glenn started and arguement about who would survive longer against walkers, Iron Man, or Captain America. I shook my head at them and let my self drift off against Daryl's chest. Even with the ghosts that I could almost _feel _walking through the halls, I was slowly falling in love with this house. It was safe, it was secluded. It was everything we needed right now.

_Home._

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Alive

******I really like this chapter, so I figured I'd throw it up before I hit the sack. Enjoy some qualiy Matt-ness ;)**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

I didn't realize just how fucking crappy it was going to be to be home. To lie in my old bed, to see the family pictures on the walls, the kids rooms that I hadn't touched since they didn't come back from their vacation. I hadn't slept the entire night.

I rolled over on my side and opened the drawer on the bedside table.

"Fuck," I muttered. It was still there. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different, but still. I picked up my wedding ring and held it in my palm, squeezing my fist around it and burying my face into the pillow. It was it so hard, being in this house. After my family died, I joined the Army, and lived on base 24/7. I couldn't be in this place without hearing footsteps. Without expecting Jason to ask for help with his homework or thinking it's odd that Thalia's not making any noise. Wondering what Amanda was making for dinner. It was killing me.

I sighed and set the ring back in the drawer, pulling my ass out of bed. I got excited suddenly remembering we had power, and pretty much ran full speed for the shower, laughing as the heat of the water steamed up the bathroom and I stepped under the jets. Fuck, that was awesome. I hadn't had a shower in about a week. And even then, it was rare to get a shower on the farm. You had to get past Hershel first, and then you had to claim the bathroom. It was difficult shit, okay.

I finished up, and gratefully brushed my teeth, another thing that had become difficult during the apocalypse. I grinned and winked at myself in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. It had gotten kind of long and it looked a little odd on me. I opened a drawer and pulled out the clippers, cutting close on the sides, and styling the top back into a flat top. About a half hour later, I looked, and felt, more like myself. I pulled on some socks, jeans, and a 'Bazinga' t-shirt, and skipped downstairs, smelling breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. I slid into the kitchen on my socks and Kylie started laughing at me.

"Good morning, Scout." She grinned. "You're looking good this morning. Nice hair." She winked at me and I grinned back.

"Not too bad yourself, Lieutenant." And it was true, too. She looked so much healthier. She'd straightened her hair, and I think she was even wearing a little eye shadow. She was wearing a pair of denim capris and a tight black t-shirt, and her tummy had a tiny little bulge in it. She looked great. I looked around the room, and the living room, and found the same was true for pretty much everyone. Everyone looked happy, for once. Clean, healthy, and happy. Even Lori didn't look quite as sickly as usual. I couldn't help feeling a sense of pride knowing I'd provided for the group like this. Beat that, Grimes. Beat that.

I served myself up some mac and cheese and a _Pillsbury_ croissant. I opened the fridge to get a coke, but found something better instead. I grabbed the jug of flourescant blue liquid and held it up, walking to the living room.

"Alright, who made Kool-Aid?"

Carol laughed and raised her hand guiltily. "It's Sophia's favorite, I couldn't help it."

I set the jug down and went over and hugged her. She kept laughing and I returned to the kitchen to pour myself a massive glass. I took my food and went to the living room, where Carl and Beth were playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Rick walked over at me as I sat down in my arm chair and shoved a croissant into my mouth.

"I wanna thank you, for giving us this," He said. "I can't express..."

I nodded, "It was nothin'." I waved a hand. "We should probably set up a decent perimeter, since we're surrounded by trees. Other then that, I think we'll get by just fine, here. We can gather wood for the fireplace, and we need to collect some gas for the generator."

Rick nodded, "I agree. And how close is the nearest town?"

"'Bout ten minutes by car," I said, "Greenville, and Woodbury's not too far, either."

"How about pharmacies? Gunshops?"

Across the room, Kylie laughed.

"Your gunshop is called Matt's basement, Rick."

Rick and several others looked over at me and I nodded, grinning. "Alright, follow the yellow brick road, ladies and gentlemen." I stood up and led Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Kylie down the hall and to the basement door. I unlocked it and switched the light on as everyone piled down the stairs. I extended my arms out, "Voila!"

Daryl whistled and Glenn ran his hand through his hair. Rick and T-Dog chuckled and Kylie kind of smiled and shook her head. My basement was my man-zone. I used to go hunting with Josh and Kylie and occasionally Daryl and Merle, although me and the older Dixon didn't get along very well. All across the back wall were my many babies.. My beloved was mounted on the shelf, an assortment of rifles and such were on the wall above, and everything else from throwing knives to 9mm's with scopes.

"Have at it," I said, and the group happily skipped - and one hobbled - forward, putting their claims down on the weapons. Rick grabbed my only revolver and I nearly facepalmed. Glenn took a rifle. Kylie ventured off to another area and held up my long bow.

"Dibs!" She called, and I laughed. T-Dog pulled one of my KA-BARs off the wall and balanced it in his hand. I walked over,

"That's one of my favorites," I told him.

"It's sweet," he said, "Not too sure about the color, though." He guestured at the neon green handle.

"No, no, see that's the best part!" I laughed, "This is called the 'Pestilence Chopper'. It's from KABARs Zombie Killing series."

He arched a brow at me. "You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was," I laughed. Daryl walked over carrying a few arrows and held them up.

"Gon' borrow these," He said.

I chuckled and nodded, "Sure thing."

Rick came over, a few boxes of ammo in his hands. "Okay, I want to set up that perimeter you were talking about," He said, "And as much as I'd love for us all to have guns.. We can't risk attracting more walkers."

"Ah see," I held up a hand, "I had a few ideas about that. I'm thinking we should make ourselves up some home made silencers. Could come in handy, y'know."

He nodded, "Good, we can do that. In the meantime, let's take some knives out, and clear the surrounding forest."

"Are we gonna set up cans again?" Kylie asked, "'Cause I mean, that worked _so_ well last time."

Rick smirked and shook his head, "No, I think we need something a little more permanent."

"We need to build up something good," T-Dog said.

"Or build down," I said. "I've got shovels. How 'bout we dig some trenches?"

"That could take some time.." Rick said.

"Yeah, but we don't exactly have the material to build fences. How about ditches. And we can like, sharpen sticks and have spears and shit in the bottom."

Rick nodded, "That could work. But we have to leave at least a few well-fortified exits."

"I agree," I nodded. "Just in case."

We took our new weapons upstairs and Rick let everyone know the plan. Maggie volunteered to join us, and Kylie handed her a knife. I was half-expecting Carl to come with, but he seemed a little busy with his video game, so we left without him. I shut the door behind me, and we split into groups, taking different areas of the forest to clear it out. Then we'd come back and dig our ditches. Rick took T-Dog, Glenn went with Maggie, and I got stuck with the grumpy ass redneck.

"Come on, Dixon." I sauntered off into the woods behind the house and Daryl rolled his eyes before following, crossbow in hand. I held one of the zombie killing KA-BARs in my hand as we kept our ears, eyes, and noses, open, searching for signs of the undead.

"So," I said, looking over my shoulder, "Is it as weird for you guys as it is for me?"

Daryl shrugged, "Not for me. Kyle was fine, 'til this mornin'."

"Why, what happened?"

"Carol found a picture of her," he said, "Her and the rest of the guys."

"Snap," I muttered, "I thought I'd gotten all of them."

"Guess not." He said.

We kept moving, scanning through the silent woods, even our own footsteps not making much noise. A hunter and a ranger. We were two stealthy bastards. About a half hour later, we ran into Glenn and Maggie, and we all headed back to the house. Rick and T-Dog turned up after a little while and we all got some water before Rick and I hopped into the truck to go and collect some more shovels from in town. In the meantime, Daryl and T-Dog started wit the two shovels I had, and Glenn and Kylie sat on watches. I drove, and showed Rick some of the supply stops that we could hit up when we needed to in the future.

"And here we have the home improvement store," I said, pulling into the parking lot of Home Depot. "I suggest we use guns on this one."

Rick pulled his revolver and I parked close to the front. Bonus of the apocalypse. Free Parking. I left the keys inside and hopped out, drawing my 9mm.

"You know," I said quietly as we walked inside, "We could still do the fence. Since we're here."

Rick seemed to ponder the idea but then shook his head. "I think we should just do the ditch for now. We can pick up some metal rails, and barbed wire."

"Sounds like a plan." I said, and we made our way down the aisles. The place looked trashed, just like every other store. Stuff was hanging off shelves or on the floor and there was a couple spilled paint buckets across the cement. We heard shuffling and instantly we both dropped a bit, our guns raised. I quietly clicked off the safety on my 9mm and kept my eyes peeled.

Rick cried out as suddenly a walker fell onto him from around the corner, growling and snapping. I shot into action and shoved the corpse off of him, and he fired a single bullet, clean into its skull. I gave him a hand up and he brushed himself off.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problemo, sheriff."

He sighed and we continued on, splitting up. Rick went after some barbed wire and I collected a few shovels. Just as I was ready to leave, I heard Rick call for me. I jogged my way over to the garden area, and found Rick standing in front of the glass doors. They had a padlock on them and were barricaded with all sorts of sandbags and wooden planks and shit. There were dozens of walkers on the other side, pressing against the glass.

"Explains the lack of company," I said. "Not complaining."

Rick smirked and nodded. "Let's head back to the house, I wanna get this ditch finished by tonight."

"Yeah, I'd sleep better knowing we're completely safe, too."

He nodded and we grabbed our stuff, loading it all into the truck and speeding off home. Another benefit of the apocalypse. No speed limits. Even with a cop in my passenger seat. I pulled into the drive and went down the gravel road until we came out in front of the house. I saw T-Dog sitting on the front steps, drinking Carol's Kool-Aid, and Daryl was still digging. Glenn had joined him, and it looked like they'd actually gotten a lot done. Rick and I distributed shovels to Hershel, Maggie, Carl, Carol, Kylie, T-Dog and Lori, and then we all got to work, Beth and Sophia running the rounds and bringing us refreshments every so often.

* * *

By dinnertime, the girls cleared off to cook up some food, and us guys finished up. With so many people working, we'd actually almost finished. Daryl and I started setting up the barbed wire and metal spears in the parts that were finished while the rest kept digging, and by nightfall, we were just finishing up the last stretch. I leaned back and clapped my hands together. I was completely exhausted. Everyone cleared back inside, and I took my dinner from Lori, and took it to my room. I switched the shower on and took a few bites of squirrel - which wasn't half bad, now that they used actual barbecue sauce on it. I heard voices outside and set the plate down, heading to the window. Most of the group was outside, their guns drawn on a few figures that I couldn't really see.

"Shit," I muttered, and grabbed my gun. I sprinted downstairs and found Kylie and Carl in the doorway. "What's goi-"

I froze when I saw them. The other group of survivors, standing next to their cars. One of the men stepped forward, lowering his gun.

"Matt?"

Well, shit.

* * *

"Daniel!" I embraced my older cousin in a hug, the two of us laughing, our respective groups lowering their guns. "I figured you were mince meat, man."

He laughed and pulled back, "Thought the same thing about you, man. We saw the CDC last week. It's a motherfucking crater, man."

"Daniel, language." I looked over his shoulder at the maternal toned blonde that stood behind him, holding a toddler close to her. My entire body froze up and my jaw locked.

"Manon?"

"Who else, moron?" My ex-girlfriend smiled, and winked at me.

"Uh.. Long time no see, eh?"

"Twenty years." She nodded.

I shook my head and looked back to Daniel. "Well, fuck me sideways."

He chuckled, "I'd rather not."

I laughed, "Shut up." I turned to my group, "So uh, here's the fam," I told Daniel. "Sheriff man is Rick, here's is wife Lori, and wearing the sheriff's hat back there is their son, Carl. Miss blondie back there is Kylie-Jane, Lori's sister, and her husband is the scary lookin' redneck witht the crossbow." Daryl flipped me off and I smirked and continued, "T-Dog, Beth, Maggie, Hershel. The Asian is Glenn," he rolled his eyes, "Carol is inside, and she has a daughter, Sophia." I looked to my group, "Guys, this is Daniel, my cousin. And this is Manon, an old... Friend.. And..." I looked to Daniel and he took over.

"The munchkin here is Scott," He said. He guestured to a super tall, tan-skinned, broad-shouldered guy with a buzz cut, and a shorter guy with glasses, "That's Fraser, and his brother Sam. Hiding behind them is Bobbie," He said, and my eyes widened as I peaked around, "My daughter."

Bobbie walked out from behind Fraser and I grinned. "Figured you'd have died by now," I told her, winking.

"Sorry to disappoint, asshole." She smiled back.

I laughed, "Shut up, and get your asses in the house. We're having dinner."

"You don't know how good that sounds, Matt."

* * *

Laughter erupted from the living room when I came downstairs after my shower, and I heard Daniel telling some old story.

"...and two days later, Matt's pansexual sister ends up dating the chick." Everyone busted out laughing as I walked in and I arched a brow at my cousin. He looked up at me.

"I was just telling Rick about you and Amy Richards." He said, smirking.

"Oh thanks very much, ya asshat." I snorted, cuffing him upside the head, "At least tell them stories that make me look good."

Daniel frowned, "Dude, I am way to tired right now to start making shit up."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, ha fuckin' ha."

He chuckled, and Kylie patted the guy on the shoulder. "Matt I never knew you had a cousin," She said.

"That's 'cause he's a total dickwad," I said, laughing.

Daniel laughed, "Morelike he was afraid that if he introduced us, I'd steal you from him."

"How so?" Kylie asked, smiling.

"Daniel had a habit of jacking my girlfriends." I muttered. "Like I said, he's a dickwad."

"Ladies seem to like it," Daniel smirked, "I must be doing something right." He winked at Kylie and she laughed.

"What did you do before this?" She asked.

"I was a marine," He said proudly, "Recon. None of that pussy Army shit." He laughed and shot me a smirk, and Kylie arched a brow.

"Hey there, I'm a Ranger." She said, and Daniel's face fell.

"Dig yourself outta that one, cuz." I laughed, and my cousin smirked.

One by one, the grouos cleared off to bed, Fraser taking a couch in the living room opposite T-Dog, Manon and the kid bunking with Carol and Sophia, Bobbie and her apparent boyfriend Sam crashing in the dining room on an air mattress. I helped Daniel set up in the basement, and he rolled out a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Hey man, I better," I said, and started raking through the drawers. I pulled out my GI Joe style hammock, and held it up. "Might as well, for old time's sake."

Daniel chuckled and took it, "Yeah, old time's sake."

I helped him set the hammock up, hanging from the rafters, and he climbed into it. I handed him his pillow and blanket, and he gave me a serious look.

"How'd you get out?" He asked.

I sighed, "I barely got out," I said, taking a seat on a stool, "We were surrounded. The CDC was finished. We were down to a handful of men. Josh, Rowdy, Adam, me. It was kinda one by one, they all got killed. I was seriously freaking out. I kind of climbed into an A1-Abrams and hid."

"Seriously? A fucking tank?"

I nodded, "Yup. I actually stayed there for a while. I kind of slept for like the first four days, and then I started taking trips around the outside of the CDC for MREs and weapons and shit. By then the walkers had mostly cleared off, so it was easy. I just stayed in the tank for weeks, I guess kind of hoping that someone would come get me. Then one day, the tanks starts fucking shaking, and I hear this massive explosion. I climb outta the tank, and what do ya know, the CDC is decimated, and my squad buddy Kylie's standin' there with a gun pointed to my face." I chuckled, "I thought I was dreaming." I shook my head, "But yeah, we moved on, camped out in a parking lot for two weeks, then we were gonna head for Fort Benning."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, we were headed that way."

"Lost cause, man," I told him. "Sorry."

He shrugged, "I figured as much. But anyway."

"Yeah, anyway, we ended up at Hershel's farm, and stayed there for a while. Then a herd passed through, day before yesterday. We lost the farm, and a few people." I winced, "We got here yesterday, and here we are."

He nodded, "You lose somebody important?" He asked. I forgot, nothing gets past Daniel.

I sighed, "Andrea. We kinda had a thing. She's missing."

He smirked, "She hot?"

I laughed, "She's a blonde."

"Oohh," He chuckled, "Excellent. Ratings?"

I grinned, "High, 8, low, 10."

He raised his fist. "Props, man. Props."

I laughed and we fist-bumped, our knuckles cracking with the impact. We were famous for having intense fist bumps like that. _Like a nuclear explosion_, Manon used to say, _You could kill someone with that._

Shit, Manon. Why the fuck. Manon, of all people. My ex-girlfriend. And not just that, my _first_ girlfriend. My.. Y'know.. _First._ I hadn't seen her since high school, nearly twenty years ago. Why did she have to show up now?! Like I hadn't been through enough emotional bullshit already. I have to deal with this, now.

Daniel cleared his throat and I tried to shake my head clear. "So, how about you, then?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Bobbie was in Kentucky with her mother when the shit hit the fan."

"Fuck," I muttered, "I forgot about Nicole. Is she...?"

She shook his head, "She was already bit when I got there. Had the fever and all that. She told us to go without her. I took Bobbie back down here, and we headed for Atlanta, but, yeah, that was a shithole. We kind of went house to house on the way to Fort Benning, and that's how we picked up Fraser and Sam. Then a few days ago I saw Greenville on the map, and figured, what the hell? Hey, Matt won't mind if we kick back in his hot tub, eh? So we headed for town. We found Manon and Scott yesterday, wandering around in the street. Manon's boyfriend had gotten bit, and she left him during the night before he turned." My eyes went wide as I listened. "Then we turned up here, today."

"Hella good timing," I smiled, "Huh?"

He grinned, "I would've like to be here first," He shrugged, "Then some asshole wouldn't claim the master bedroom, and the waterbed, but whatever."

I laughed and stood up, "Yeah, well it's my bed."

"Not like you ever used it."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Goodnight to you, too, cuz."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Safe

**OMG MERLE. MERLE AND THE GOVERNOR. GAH. My brother and I were discussing whether or not Andrea has a crush on the governor. I think she does xD**

**And I watched the ep4 sneak preview on the amc site and OMG I couldn't stop laughing xD Can't wait for next week.**

**Anywho! Just thought I'd mention, Daniel/Manon/Bobbie aren't the "old friends" it mentions in the summary. I'll keep you hanging on that one haha.**

**And the whole thing isn't gonna be all slow like this. They're gonna run into some trouble up the road, don't worry.**

**Note: You pronounce Manon 'Muh-non'. It rhymes with 'come on' (just, yknow, with an N in the middle)**

**And thanks to Daniel, Manon, Bobbie, Sam, and Professor Black AKA Fraser (my theoretical physics professor..) for letting me borrow your names. And thanks Daniel for letting me borrow your personality, too xD You're just too much fun, man.**

**Disclaimer!: There's mention of some pretty dark stuff in here. Language, as usual, will be strong. I mean, come on, it's got Matt. And there's mention of sexual and physical abuse. Just warning you.**

**Other then that, enjoy !**

* * *

**Day Three**

**Bobbie**

Sunlight poured in through the window when I blinked my eyes open cautiously. For a split second I thought I was home, but then I saw Sam lying beside me and everything sort of flooded back. Not home, but close enough. This was Matt's house. My second cousin. I'd spent so many summers here.. It was crazy. I grew up just a few years older than Jason, and I completely adored Thalia when she was born. Amanda was always super nice to me. I hadn't even visited here since they died..

Shit, it's gonna be weird living here without them.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, sitting up. Sam was still knocked out and I smiled over at his sleeping form. Sam was the reason I was still here. He kept me sane during all this. While my dad and Fraser sharpened their knives, Sam was telling stories, helping Scotty learn to count, and making me laugh. He always knew exactly what to say, and I loved him for that.

I softly kissed his cheek, so I wouldn't wake him up, and got out of bed, quickly combing through my short bleached blonde, almost white, hair and pulling on some pants. I pushed the door open and ventured into the living room. Fraser was passed out on the couch, and the man from Matt's group, T-Dog, was just waking up across the room. I walked passed and into the kitchen and found Kylie, the blonde, and her husband, Daryl, the 'grumpy redneck', as Matt called him. Kylie was trying to look through the cupboards for something but Daryl was kissing her neck and playing around. Damn, that man was _hot._

I cleared my throat and Kylie sprung away from Daryl, cheeks blushing hard. Daryl kind of smirked.

"Morning.." I said, giving an innocent smile. "What are you looking for?"

Kylie gave a sheepish smile, "A cookie sheet." She had a cute southern accent that reminded me of Amanda's.

"You're baking cookies?" I grinned.

She held up the packet. "Found this yesterday. I just hope I do 'em justice. I'm not much of a cook."

I took the packet, "Well I can help with that."

* * *

"Shitshitshit!" I snarled, dropping the sizzling tray onto the counter, "Son of a _bitch!_"

"Bobbie!" Mrs Grimes, Lori, looked at me, "Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mrs G," I told her. I looked down at my arm and inspected the raw red mark that I'd just burned into my skin from the cookie tray. "Oh, that's just fantastic."

Lori gave a laugh, "You sound just like Matt."

I smiled, "Actually, more like my dad. He and Matt basically grew up together back in Nebraska."

"You're from Nebraska?" She asked.

"Yep," I nodded, putting my arm under the cold water from the sink. "Matt moved here when he.. Uh.. Got married. We moved when I started High School."

"Did you like the change?"

I snorted, "I like here better than home! Sometimes I think I was born to be a country girl."

Lori laughed and brought me some Neosporin for my arm. "It's always better in the south," She said.

"Sure is," I whirled around to see Sam in the doorway, his hands dug into the pockets of his hoodie. "What'd you do this time?" He asked, looking at my arm.

I smiled sheepishly. "Dropped the cookie tray on my arm."

He shook his head and took over from Lori, rubbing the Neosporin into the burn. Mrs Grimes continued the rest of the batch.

"You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days," He said, and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew what he really meant. _You have to be more careful, Bobbie._

"It's fine, Sam, I'll live."I smiled back and pulled my arm away. _I will, I promise._

Sam nodded and kissed my forehead before heading outside to join Matt, Rick, and my dad in some 'big project' of theirs. They'd been hauling in lumber all day while Lori, Carol and I were baking the cookies. God knows what they were up to.

I put a bandage over my arm and pulled down the sleeve, then headed out into the living room, Carl and Sophia playing Connect Four at the coffee table, and Kylie lying on the couch, reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting, _her casted leg propped up on a pillow. I dropped down in an arm chair and watched the kids. Suddenly Glenn appeared in the doorway.

"KC, I got you a present." He smiled, and handed the blonde a pair of crutches.

Kylie busted out laughing, "Where'd you find these?"

He helped her stand up and get adjusted on them. "Down in the basement. It's Daniel's new digs so I was helping him clear it out."

Kylie grinned, "Oh, these are awesome. Thanks, man, seriously."

Glenn grinned and Matt walked in, laughing. "Now you look like even more of a cripple." He said, smirking. Kylie stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled, "Come on, cripple. We're barbecuing out back. Kids, you too."

Carl and Sophia hopped up from their game and chased each other outside, and I followed. We walked out by the pool, and found Beth and Maggie splashing each other in the water, Rick and Lori cooking up something on the barbecue, and T-Dog and Fraser hanging out on deck chairs. Matt and Kylie went over and took seats at the table with Carol, Hershel, Manon, baby Scott, and my dad. Carl and Sophia giggled and jumped into the pool together. I grinned at my little group, living it up at the end of the world.

"Hey, beautiful." I jumped when Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, and then leaned back into him, smiling.

"Hey yourself."

He kissed me and held me as we watched everyone, laughing and smiling and being happy, for once.

"Welcome home." He said.

"Finally." I agreed.

* * *

**Day Four**

**Manon**

God, how awesome was this place? My son and I fit in perfectly here. For once, I felt safe. And Matt Walker's house.. Of all people. Matt, my first boyfriend. The man I gave it up to. Well, I suppose he was still a boy back then, but still. So much had happened in my life since I'd last seen him. And for him too.. Last time I saw him he was dead-set on becoming a mechanic, not an Army Ranger. And look at him, now! One of the few survivors of the apocalypse. He'd done pretty well for himself. If only I could say the same.

I walked outside, and leaned over the balcony, eyeing up the men as they worked on Matt's "big project".

"Whatchya guys doin'?" I asked.

Sam held up a hammer. "Buildin' a fence! What's it look like?"

I arched a brow. "The World War One trench wasn't enough?"

"Can't be too safe." Rick shrugged.

"Well, y'all have fun, now." I waved, and went back inside to the bonus room, Lori and Kylie trading books and laughing with each other on the couch while Scott sat on the carpet, playing with a doll that Sophia had given him.

"Here, look at that," Kylie was saying, "My favorite sex position, the 'how-we-got-here-in-the-first-place'."

Lori laughed hard, "So true."

I arched a brow and took a seat across from the sisters. Kylie looked up, "Hey, Manon."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, smirking, and sitting with Scott.

"Researching," Lori said, smiling and holding up a book with a baby rattle on the front, "Can't hurt, right?"

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lori nodded, "We both are."

Kylie grinned and rubbed her belly. "18 weeks, baby!"

I laughed, "Congrats, both of you. I bet Rick and Daryl are excited, huh?"

Lori laughed a little half-heartedly. "Oh, yeah. He sure is."

I smiled in comfort. "This place is a great place to raise a baby."

Kylie smiled sadly. "If it lasts that long." She said, and we fell silent.

Carol peeked around the corner. "Hey girls, come downstairs, Maggie, Bobbie, and I made Virgin Martinis."

Kylie grinned, "Carol, you life-saver."

I picked up Scott and we all but skipped downstairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the camp's women were drinking martinis, some alcoholic, some not. I let Sophia watch Scott, and took a very strong drink, and we laughed and chatted about old stories from previous camps and funny things that happened. Apparently Glenn got raw eggs in his hat, Kylie and Daryl got married on a farm, and Matt wears butt-huggers. Not something I really wanted to know, but hey. When it got dark, I put Scott down to sleep in the bonus room, and headed back down to our 'party'. As we progressively drank more, and the men eventually joined us, I started to really loosen up. Matt and Daniel set up CDs on a stereo and we danced like it was the end of the world. Because hell, it was, and who knew when we would get another chance to just _live_ like this?

I grabbed Bobbie's hand and pulled her onto the wooden coffee table with me as we sang along to Taylor Swift and Bobbie kicked out her feet in her cowboy boots. I laughed as we twirled and everyone cheered, Hershel kind of 'supervising' from the corner. Beth joined us and Maggie and Sophia started dancing below us on the floor, pulling Glenn and Carl with them. Lori and Rick leaned into each other, laughing on the couch, and Matt, Daryl, T-Dog, and Daniel stood in the doorway, beers in hand, and chatting. Carol and Kylie chatted in armchairs and Sam and Fraser were out on watch.

We migrated as the room got too hot to bear, and we took our dancing outside, around the pool edge. I laughed as 'Love Story' came on, and everyone coupled up. Carl and Beth, Lori and Rick, Carol and T-adog, Glenn and Maggie, Bobbie and Sam. Kylie tried convincing Daryl to dance but he kind of gave her a look like 'you're kidding right', so she settled for Sophia. I furrowed my brow as I saw Matt walking off inside.

"M'lady?" I looked over as Daniel bowed in front of me, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. "You may, good sir."

He grinned and pulled me in as we swayed to the song, all the couples in tune to the slow beat. "This is amazing," I said.

"Sure is," Daniel said, "Finally feels like home."

"You don't know how incredible that sounds," I said, "After everything we've been through.."

He nodded, knowingly, "I can only imagine."

"Yeah."

We danced in silence for the remainder of the song, and departed, Daniel going to get another drink, and me going inside to try and find where Matt disappeared to. I took two beers and climbed the stairs, seeing his door open. His room was empty, though. I went through and checked the balcony, and found him sitting on the edge, his legs through the railings and hanging off the edge over the back by the pool. I went to his side and sat down, handed him a beer.

"Refreshment?" I asked.

He smirked and took it, "Thanks."

I smiled, "No problem." We opened them and each took a long gulp. "That's a nice fence you got going up there," I said, motioning to some of the workers who had split from the partying to finish it.

"Should be done, soon," He said, "Then we won't have to worry as much."

"That'll be good." I nodded. "I hate looking over my shoulder."

He cracked his neck and jaw. "Yeah, same here. But we've lost too much not to."

"I know the feeling," I said.

"Yeah.. Daniel told me. I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly, "Thanks. I'm.. I'm okay, though."

"Yeah."

I looked over at him and he met my eyes, and something just clicked. I knew what I wanted. I leaned in, and he followed, excruciating slowly, to meet me, our eyes closed, lips almost touching.

"Glenn! No, stop it!" Maggie erupted into giggles as Glenn carried her outside to pool, and Matt snapped away from me. I opened my eyes and he met them for a second, but then quickly looked away, his cheeks bright red and flaming. He jumped to his feet and I stood up to follow him.

"Matt, wait!" I called, but he was already gone. I walked slowly back over to the balcony, and dangled my legs off the edge again, tears slowly falling. Maggie and Glenn wrestled each other into the pool and Carol and T-Dog were playing around with each other while working on the fence. Bobbie and Sam were lying on deck chairs, holding hands and counting the stars, and even Beth and Carl were sitting together on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

Was it too much to ask for him to just kiss me back? I mean, come on.. It's the end of the world, who cares, right? I sighed and wiped tears from my face. Why did men have to be so stupid!?

"Manon?" I spun as Kylie hobbled out onto the balcony. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my face and nodded, "Yeah.. Yeah I'm.. Good."

She sat down beside me. "Liar."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I know."

She smiled comfortingly. "You wanna talk?"

I looked over at her, and felt the tears welling up again.

"It's just so hard, you know?" I said, voice cracking. "This world. And then now, we find this palce... And.. God, I don't know."

She moved closer and put an arm around me. "Hey, it's safe here. We're okay."

"That's how I felt at my last place," I whispered, "And I ended up getting tossed between the men like a new sport."

Kylie's arm tightened around me. "What- what about your boyfriend?"

I scoffed, my tears turning angry. "He didn't care! He never did. I'd probably be safer in a horde of walkers than with him. Get a lot less bruises, that's for sure."

Kylie rubbed my arm in comfort. "I'm so sorry, Manon."

"And you know what the worst part is?" I asked, choking up the words, "I'm nearly two weeks late," I sobbed as I started shaking. "And I'm sitting here," I held up my beer, "_Shitfaced_, and I- You know, I don't even fucking _care._"

Kylie snatched the beer from my hand and yanked me to my feet. "Come on, Manon. We'zre gonna get you sorted, okay?"

I looked over at her through tear-filled hooded eyes. "Thank you," I told her. "I mean it."

* * *

A few minutes later I was fresh out of the shower and sitting on the counter as I waited the three excruciating minutes it took for a pregnancy test to work. Kylie had scrounged one up from her things and now she was waiting outside the bathroom door for me. I finished counting to 180 and grabbed the test, opening to door and shoving it into Kylie's hands.

"You look," I said, "I can't do it."

She bit her lip and looked down. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for her next words.

"It's negative, sweetie." She said.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god!" She hugged me back.

"You okay now?" She asked.

I pulled back and nodded, wiping tears of joy now from my cheeks. "Definitely."

She smiled, "You should get some sleep," She said, "You deserve it."

I nodded, "That sounds amazing right now." She hugged me again and started limping her way towards the stairs. "Hey, Kylie?"

"Yup?"

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded and disappeared down the steps. I turned back and tossed the negative test into the trash, and then headed for the bonus room. Scott and Sophia were both snoring lightly and I walked in, and I kicked off my converse and laid down on the floor next to my snoozing three year old. I curled around him and brushed my fingers through his hair. We would be alright. I just had to keep it together.


	4. Games

**I started writing Season 3 this morning ! I am so excited. Winter time for you guys, though. Review!**

* * *

**Day 7**

**Daniel**

I woke up to shouting, again. Kylie and Daryl, to be precise. The two were at it for the umpteenth time this morning, yelling at each other over something really stupid, probably. I just sighed and tried to cover my ears with my pillow. Footsteps stomped overhead and dust sprinkled down onto me from the ceiling. I coughed and sat up in my hammock.

"Fuckin' rednecks." I muttered grumpily. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of the hammock, grabbing a t-shirt and jeans and slipping them on lazily, then dragging myself up the steps and out of the basement. It was barely morning. The moon hadn't even gone down yet, and it was half dark out. I checked my watch. 7:23. Fucking serious?

I yawned and stretched and walked down the hall, hearing the hormonal couple a little clearer.

"You're still mad at me for that? Grow up!"

"You tried to kill yourself!"

"So you're gonna yell at me? Oh that's rich!"

"How else am I gon' get through that thick fucking skull?!"

"Oh, you can talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"God, you're so fucking stupid!"

A door slammed and the voices got all muffled. I shook my head and ventured to the kitchen, searching for food. Food solves everyone's problems. I reached for the cupboard and grabbed my favorite cereal, Cap'N Crunch. I grabbed a bowl and spoon and didn't realize until I opened the fridge that we didn't have any milk.

"God damnit." I muttered, slamming the fridge shut. I looked sadly over at the cereal box. Screw it. I opened the box and dug my hand inside, shoveling the cereal straight to my mouth.

I looked up when someone cleared their throat. I smiled guiltily at my younger cousin.

"Hi, Matt."

He arched a brow. "Hey, Daniel.."

"We didn't have milk." I shrugged. He chuckled and snatched the box.

"You can share, at least." He took a handful and stuffed his mouth. "So why are you up?"

I jerked my head towards the hall. "Mr and Mrs Bumpkin are right above me."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I really hope they're okay. Daryl's grumpy as it is. I don't wanna see that man when he hasn't been laid."

Matt chuckled, "Oh, I have. Kylie went missing for a week a while back. Daryl was _quite _bitter."

I smirked, "I would be too. Kylie's a babe."

Matt laughed, "A pregnant babe."

"Hey, pregnant women are fucking sex kittens man."

He smirked, "Point taken. Rick and Daryl are lucky bastards."

"Dude, anyone who's getting laid is lucky right now."

"Yeah, true," He took a handful of cereal. "I haven't been laid in over a week." He chuckled, "You?"

I scoffed, "Oh, yes, me and my hand are very happy together."

He laughed. "Figured you'd have tapped Manon by now."

I snorted, "That bitch is fucking crazy, man. She scares me."

"Oh I see, the great Daniel finally found a girl he can't tame?"

"No, just one I can't be bothered to attempt."

"I could do it."

"Bet you couldn't."

"Are you guys really discussing whether or not you guys could get into Manon's pants?"

We looked up as Sam and Bobbie walked in. I laughed, "Yes, yes we are."

"Guys, _I _could get into her pants before _you_ could." Bobbie laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt smirked at her.

She shrugged. "If you're up for it, soldier."

He gave her his hand. "You're on."

She took it. "What are the stakes?"

I laughed, "Winner gets the master bedroom."

Matt snatched back his hand. "Uh, no! Not cool!"

"Aw, come on, Matt!" Bobbie whined playfully.

"Don't be a pussy, Army boy." I told him, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine."

* * *

I sat in the distance with Sam, snickering as we watched Bobbie and Manon at the other side of the pool. They were playing strip poker, and Manon had just lost her shirt. It was starting to look as if Matt really was going to have some competition.

I reached in my pocket and placed several foil packets on the sidetable. "I bet you six condoms Bobbie gets in Manon's pants before Matt does."

"Only six?" The kid smirked and I laughed.

"Gotta save some for myself." I told him.

He grinned and reached into his own pocket, placing a pack of cigarettes on top of the pile.

"You're on."

A pack of M'nM's landed on the pile and we looked up too see T-Dog standing behind us. "I bet you're both wrong, and one of them chickens out."

I snickered and we all shook hands, sealing our bet. "Bring it on, gentlemen."

* * *

**Day 8**

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

It was coming up on noon, and I was outside, busy fortifying our fence with Glenn and Daniel. Our perimeter was actually looking pretty mean right now, especially with the 'World War One Trenches' as Manon put it.

Manon. God, I had so many stupid mixed feelings about that woman. I mean, she was hot. She had a great body. We had a history. But... Andrea. Andrea was still out there, and I knew it. I just had to find her. But then, what if she wasn't? Or what if she traveled in the opposite direction, and I'd never see her again anyway? Shouldn't I just move on?

No. I'll wait for Andrea if it means spending my entire life alone. I meant it when I told her I loved her, even if I hadn't realized that at the time. I was determined to get her back, and I wasn't giving up on her. Not now, after everything we'd been through.

I tossed another sandbag onto the pile, and sighed, wiping my brow.

"Are we getting paid for this shit?" I asked.

Daniel snorted, "I wish."

"Free room and board," Glenn said.

"The Asian makes a good point." I said, yawning. Glenn rolled his eyes at me.

"How much more do we have?" Daniel asked.

"Rick said he and Daryl just finished the back end," Glenn said, "So it's just this and the gate left."

"Ooh, the gate's gonna be fun." Daniel muttered bitterly.

"Gentlemen," We turned as Carol approached with a tray of food. "It's lunchtime. I figured you all could use a break."

"Oh, Carol, you angel." Daniel said, grinning at the woman. "I'm starving."

"So starving you could eat barbecued deer meat?"

"So starving I could eat barbecued skunk, dude."

"Or barbecued squirrel," Glenn tossed in, smiling.

"Barbecued kittens."

"Barbecued walkers."

"That's gross."

* * *

**Day 9**

**Kylie-Jane**

Scott coughed again and I felt his forehead with the back of my hand. "Well, he's super warm," I told Manon, "I'll get Glenn to pick up some cough syrup and some stuff to help break the fever next time he's in town. In the meantime, just keep him bundled up, and something smooth to eat couldn't hurt, either." I gently tapped Scott's nose and the little boy giggled.

"Mommy, I want 'nanas." He said, giving an innocent grin. I laughed and Manon smiled and shook her head, scooping her son into her arms.

"Thank you, Kylie. I don't know why I worry so much."

I smiled back warmly, "I bet you I'll be worse."

Manon laughed and took Scott to the couch and I stood up, wincing at the pain I had in my back. Oh, the joys of being pregnant.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and ran for the stairs, finding Sophia curled up and screaming in pain at the bottom. I hurried down the stairs as several others appeared and knelt by her side. She was crying out and clutching her arm. Of all the things in this world that could go wrong, this girl trips down the stairs? I sighed mentally and gently moved her hand to look over her arm.

"Sophia, can you move your fingers for me?" I asked her. She tried to steady her breath and then focused on moving her hand. She cried out and started shaking her head, crying again.

"Shit," I muttered, "Somebody get Carol and Hershel!" I yelled, and Maggie ran off down the hall. Lori came to my side and gave me a serious look.

"Is it broken?" She asked.

I turned Sophia's arm on it's side and bit my lip. It looked out of place and was definitely starting to turn red and swell.

"You tell me." I said, and Lori held Sophia's free hand, comforting her while I gently pressed up and down her arm, trying to assess the severity of the break.

"What happened?" Hershel appeared and Lori moved out of the way.

"Oh, Sophia!" Carol ran in after him, "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She took a fall down the stairs," I told them, "Broke her arm."

Hershel took a look at her arm and looked up at me, "She's going to need a splint," he said, "Maggie, get some ice," He ordered, "Kylie, I'll need you to gather materials for the splint, and Lori, find something we can use as a sling."

I nodded and hurried out to the garage, looking for any wood that was short and thin enough, but coming up empty. I settled for a cardboard box and drew my knife, cutting it to shape, and size. I folded it up and ran back in the house, heading for the kitchen, and grabbing a handful of dish towels. I took everything and hurried back to Sophia.

"Here," I knelt down next to Carol. I placed one of the towels in the bottom of the splint, then placed it over the girl's arm with Hershel's help. Together we rolled up the other towels and positioned them around her arm on either side so the splint fit snugly, and Hershel wadded up a piece and curled her fingers around it. I held the splint in place while Hershel used medical tape and secured the splint to her arm and elbow. Hershel had Sophia try and wiggle her arm, but the splint was a perfect fit and her arm was immobilized from her elbow to wrist. Maggie brought a bag of ice and I wrapped it in a towel before placing it over her arm. We helped Sophia sit up and she rested her back against the wall.

"That's the best we can do for now." Hershel said, looking to Carol.

"Glenn's heading into town later," I said, "I'll have him pick up some pain killers, and antiobiotics."

Hershel nodded and I stood up to go find our 'go-to-town' boy. He wasn't in the house, so I gave up and headed outside, finding him getting into the truck with Matt, Daniel, Rick, and Fraser. I walked over to him and he smiled up at me.

"What can I do for you, Mrs Dixon?" He asked. I winced. Daryl was still overly pissed at me from our fight the other day, and to be honest, I wasn't particularly happy with him, either.

"I need you to get a few things from town," I told him, "Sophia broke her arm, and Scott's sick."

"How'd she manage that?"

"Fell down the stairs," I told him, "She was wearing socks, and they're all hardwood. It was bound to happen to someone."

"Oh, crap," His eyes were wide, "Is she okay?"

I nodded, "She'll be fine. But she could use some painkillers."

"Here," Glenn handed me a piece of paper and a pen, "Add it to the list."

I quickly wrote down everything I needed, and handed him back the list. "Thanks, man. And..good luck. Come back in one piece."

"I'll do my best." He said, and hopped into the truck. I stepped back and headed towards the house.

"Be safe," Bobbie called out to Fraser from where she stood hlding hands with Sam. We all waved as they backed out of the drive, and then dissappeared down the driveway. T-Dog moved and closed our make-shift gate behind them.

I sighed and made my way inside, heading down the hall to the guest room. I tried the handle but the door was locked. I knocked on the door, annoyed, and waited for an answer.

"Get lost, 'm busy," came Daryl's groggy reply.

I sighed. "Can we talk?"

No answer.

"Daryl, you can't hide in there forever."

"Wanna bet?"

I leaned against the wall. "Daryl, please?"

The lock clicked and he opened the door. "I'm not in the mood, Kylie."

"When are you ever?"

"You're not helping."

He went to leave but I braced my arm across the door frame. "We can't keep doing this. Please."

He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Okay. Talk."

I met his eyes but I couldn't form words. I shook my head. "I don't even- God, what were we fighting about?"

He smirked, "Don't remember."

I cracked a smile and shook my head, and the next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine. I locked my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer.

"No more fights," I said, "It's stupid."

He smirked against my neck. "Promise."

I kissed his cheek. "I promise, too. We're safe here, and I want to enjoy that."

"Enjoy it?" He asked, eyes sparkling playfully. "Like how?"

I grinned, "Well we don't have cable.. I suppose we'll find _some_ way of entertaining ourselves."

He chuckled and picked me up, shutting the bedroom door and carrying me to the bed.

* * *

I rested my head on Daryl's chest and traced circles around my belly with my free hand. Daryl kissed my forehead.

"You're gettin' far along, huh?" He asked.

I smiled, "Nineteen weeks," I said. "Second trimester."

"How long?" He asked.

"Too long," I answered. "Around twenty-one weeks, so.. Six-ish months."

"Why's that too long?"

I sighed and sat up, moving the blanket down. I pointed to a spot on my side. "I have fucking stretch marks, damnit."

He started laughing and sat up, putting his arms around me. "They'll fade. Quit complainin'."

I frowned and sighed. "I freaking hope so." I scooted forward, and swung my legs off the bed. "In the meantime, I'm starving."

"Food? Again?" He smirked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm pregnant. I have an excuse."

"Sure. Sure."

"Bite me."

"That a challenge?"

"Shut up, Daryl."

"Love you, too."

* * *

I sat on the balcony, eating the last of the pretzels with Manon, Lori, and Carol, while the kids worked on math problems that Sam had worked up for each of them. Manon was helping Scott learn his letters. Lori sighed,

"I just wish they could have the education we did," she said.

"They'll manage," Carol said, "They're already smart kids."

Lori smiled sadly, "Still. There's a whole list of experiences that come with going to an actual school. I just feel bad because they have to miss out on that."

"Well, we'll give them new experiences, then," I said. "We're starting over, here. Everything's gonna be different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lori said. Suddenly we all sat up as Daryl slid the gate open, and our little expedition team pulled into the drive. Rick, Glenn, Daniel, and Matt got out of the truck, their faces hard masks. Matt had blood stained on his shirt and Rick was missing his jacket. Daniel and Glenn were still clutching bloody weapons.

_"Oh, god, where's Fraser_?" I whispered. Down on the ground, Sam stood up, looking from the sheriff to the soldier. Rick gave the kid a sorry look and Sam collapsed at the knees. Bobbie ran to his side as he mourned for his big brother. I held my knees closer to my chest as tears gently fell and I started shaking.

_Maybe we weren't as safe here as we thought._


	5. Halloween

**Happy Halloween!**

**For class, my friends and I dressed up as Zombie Hipsters, and then a few were Zombie Slayers. My awesome brother (Matt) went as Daryl Dixon. Then trick-or-treating I was a cheerleader (As a joke) and then later on I kind of jacked a cape and my friend's hat so yeah I became a witch xD woo! What were your guys' Halloweens like? Any zombies out there?**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comin'!**

**In honour of Halloween, I needed to add a chap. It's a little fluffy, but hey, it's something.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Day 10**

**Bobbie**

"Hey, they're starting." I looked up at Lori as she came in to the dining room. I nodded and took Sam's hand, and Lori left to head outside. He was still numb from losing Fraser yesterday, so I had to pull him to his feet myself.

"Hey," I said softly, "You can do this." I got on my tip-toes and kissed his forehead. "It's gonna be okay."

He nodded slowly and I smiled in comfort, and then led him out to the backyard, where the group was circled around a pile of rocks. The sun was slowly setting over the trees. I led Sam over and we took our place between Lori and Carol.

Rick looked over to my dad, "If you want to say a few words," he said, "It would be better coming from you."

My dad nodded and took a breath. "Fraser was a good kid." He started, and I gripped Sam's hand like a vice. "He saved my life countless times... He made a valuable member to our group. He might not have said much, but Fraser was a good listener. He was a shoulder to cry on, for some of us. And in the end, he was a hero. He saved Rick, Matt, Glenn, and me from a group of walkers that had flooded into the pharmacy. We were pinned, so he distracted them long enough to let us get to safety. He was brave. I'm proud to have fought by his side. Rest in peace, kid."

Sam stared silently at the pile of rocks while everyone else cleared off. I leaned my head into his shoulder as we were left alone.

"Sam," I whispered, "It's cold. Let's go inside."

He shook his head. "You go," he said, "I need a minute."

I kissed his cheek. "Come with me, for a second, please."

"Bobbie, please, I jus-"

"Sam, trust me."

He met my eyes, and then nodded slowly. "Okay."

I took his hand and led him around to the side of the house, to a certain wall in particular. I had started this 'project' a few days back, but only finished it this morning. The bricks of the wall were painted white, and across the middle in big letters, I'd painted the words, "May their souls rest in peace."

Sam moved forward quietly, and his hand rest over the names I'd added all around it. Nicole, my mother. Dylan, my neighbor. Amanda, Jason, and Thalia. And Fraser, the newest addition.

He turned around and pulled me to him. "Thank you, Bobbie," he whispered. "I love you."

I kissed him, and we stood there in each other's arms until the sun had set.

* * *

**Day 14**

**Manon**

I put Scott to sleep, happy that his flu had finally cleared up. I hated seeing him sick. I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders and headed downstairs, finding Maggie and Beth standing on chairs and putting up decorations.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Halloween is coming up," Beth said, "Matt found boxes full of holiday decorations, and I thought it would cheer everyone up."

I smiled up at the 'Happy Halloween' banner and the skeleton they had hanging in the corner. It made the house seem more like a home. I walked through the living room, and headed outside. Rick and Glenn were putting the winter cover on the pool and I gave them a wave as I walked around to the side of the house to Bobbie's wall. Since she'd shown it to us a few days back, everyone had come along and added names, and now the wall was slowly filling up.

_Dale, Hailey, Randall, Shane, Amy, Jim, Beth, Anderson, Jennifer, Justin, Jacqui, Jimmy, Otis, Patricia, Shawn, Annette._

There was another section now, smaller, and off to the side. The title read "May they find their way home", and the names Andrea and Merle were painted below. There were pictures, flowers, and letters all laid out beneath the wall, and a bucket of paint, and a few brushes, sat off to the side. I took my hands from my pockets, and placed my own letter on the pile, folded so just the corner of the 'Love, Manon' was visible.

I heard branches snap behind me and jumped.

"Sorry," Matt said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head and buried my cold hands back in my pockets. "It's okay."

He nodded and zipped his jacket further up. "This wall is so cool," he said, "Bobbie did a great job."

I nodded, "She did. It was a thoughtful idea."

"Yeah." He moved to stand beside me and his eyes focused on the wall, and I could tell it was a specific name, I just didn't know which. I took a chance, and took my hand from my pocket, taking his his hand in mine. He didn't move.

"May their souls rest in peace," I said quietly.

"May they find their way home." Matt added. We stared in silence at the wall, hand in hand, for what felt like forever. I liked having the comfort of someone who felt the same pain I did. Well, in a way. But still, Matt made me feel better.

"You and Scott," He spoke up and broke the silence, "Can take Jason's room. I cleared it out yesterday."

I looked up at him with sad eyes. Kylie told me what happened to his family. "Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, eyes still focused on the wall. "Yeah."

* * *

**Day 15**

**Kylie-Jane**

"Woah," I muttered, and gripped the counter for support as my head spun and a wave of dizziness swept over me. Hershel was instantly at my side.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all."

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks, yesterday," I told him.

"It's pretty common for women to feel a but faint around this time," he explained, "You should get some rest." I looked down at the food I had splayed across the counter, halfway finished. "I'll make the dinner. You just go lay down."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I headed into the living room, Carol and Lori hand-stitching Halloween costumes for the kids with Manon. Matt had brought down one of Jason's old costumes for Carl, so Carol and Lori were stitching up a pink bed sheet to make a dress for Sophia. Manon was making Scott a puppy-dog tail and ears. I walked to the free couch and laid down on my side, watching the ladies sew.

"How's it going?" I asked.

Carol smiled and held up the dress. "Almost done!"

"She's gonna look so pretty in that." Manon said.

I smiled, "So how are we gonna do this, guys? Halloween, I mean."

"Rick and Glenn found candy the last time they were in town," Carol said, "Since we can't do trick-or-treating, or carve pumpkins, we're gonna play some games, watch scary movies, and tell some scary stories."

"We all know plenty of those." Lori said quietly.

* * *

**Day 19**

**Daniel**

Fuck, it was cold. Rick was a sadistic bastard for making me do this. I gripped my freezing fingers around the shed door handle and pulled it open. I stepped inside, shivering, eyeing up the frosty webs hanging in the corners. I hate spiders. I scooted between the four-wheelers, and grabbed the rake off the back wall. The moms wanted the kids to have a 'real Halloween', so I had to rake up leaves into a pile, so they could jump in it. I wasn't complaining about that- hell, I thought it was a great idea- but it was cold as balls outside. I shut the shed door behind me and walked around to the back yard, passing the Memorial Wall as I went, stealing a glance at the names before turning the corner. I found Matt and Glenn by the back fence, a huge pile of wood by their side.

"What are you to up to?" I asked.

"Building a treehouse." Matt said, "We needed another watchtower."

I smirked. "A treehouse."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, a-"

He busted out laughing as he remembered.

"What?" Glenn asked, "What's so funny?"

I laughed, "Matt had a treehouse at his place when we were in highschool. We nicknamed it the 'loveshack'."

Matt chuckled and cracked his neck. "No, _you_ named it that. I wanted to call it t_he Enterprise_ and make it a guys-only zone."

I smirked, "Well, Michelle had a different idea."

"Michelle?" Glenn asked, smiling.

"My older sister," Matt said, "She was pansexual, and her and her girlfriend liked to throw x-rated slumber parties in the treehouse."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Matt laughed and shook his head. "Shut up and give me a hand, asshole."

I held up my rake. "Sorry dude, can't. I got special orders from the Sheriff. Besides, I suck at climbing trees anyway."

Matt snorted, "Yeah, we might just need Kylie's help on this one."

Glenn laughed at that and I shook my head and started raking up the fallen leaves into a pile.

* * *

**Day 21**

Matt 'Scout' Walker

The festivities started around dinner time, when the kids dressed up in their costumes. Even some of the adults joined in. Bobbie had borrowed Daniel's military jacket and had Kylie's dogtags on, Manon had a button up shirt and a plaid skirt for a naughty school girl, Kylie was wearing a red dress that she borrowed from Manon and some devil ears, Beth wore a blue dress and had a black headband for Alice in Wonderland, and Maggie had painted blood on the corners of her mouth, and she had turned black bedsheets into the cape of a vampiress. My eyes fell on Glenn at her side. He was wearing a pair of scuffed up jeans, and had stuffed animals hanging from a string on his belt. He'd drawn on a goatee and his shirt had the sleeves ripped off.

He grinned up at me. "I'm Daryl!"

I busted out laughing and fell back onto the couch across from him. "That's awesome, oh my god." I laughed harder and had to wipe tears from my eyes. I felt something smack the back of my head and looked up to see the actual Daryl Dixon looming above me. I only laughed harder.

"You best stop laughin', asshole." Dixon growled.

"Or what?" I smirked up at him. "Darlina?"

He rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen. I smirked and reached over to give Glenn a high five, the kid giggling mischievously and Maggie shaking her head. Carol and Kylie handed out candy and Manon brought in some popcorn to pass around as we all prepared to sit down for a scary movie. We'd picked_ Poltergeist_, the only horror movie I owned that didn't involve murder or zombies, which none of us really felt comfortable watching anymore. We all crowded in and snuggled up to each other, close enough that if the kids, or the women, got scared, they could jump into their parents arms, or, in the women's case, the waiting ready arms of the seven men in the room.

The movie began, and Hershel, Manon, and baby Scott left the room, Manon returning as soon as Scott was asleep. The sun set quickly so the room fell dark, and cold, as we continued watching, adding to the eerie effect. I shifted on the couch next to Maggie and Glenn and grabbed a handful of popcorn. The screen flashed and everyone jumped, Maggie, Beth, and Sophia letting out squeals of terror. Maggie's hands decided to spasm and throw popcorn into the air... All over me and Glenn.

"Oh, thanks, Mags," I muttered, "That's just lovely."

She ignored me and kept watching, so I started picking up the popcorn kernels that she' on me and throwing them at the back of her head. She didn't flinch, and I got annoyed, so I threw one at Glenn. He was as glued to the screen as she was and kind of brushed it off. I picked up another kernel and locked onto my next target, hitting Bobbie dead-on in the forehead. She snapped her head around and shot me a glare and I grinned innocently. She rolled her eyes and curled into Sam. I took the last piece and grinned to myself, aiming at Manon. I missed her face, and the kernel rolled down her shoulder and down her cleavage. I threw my arms up in the air in triumph as the blonde growled and flipped me off, trying not to laugh.

"Score!" I whispered, and Daniel gave me a knuckle-cracking fist bump. Manon rolled her eyes and I smirked and leaned back on the couch again. So worth it. I looked at the TV and actually tried paying attention to the movie, but I'd seen it so many times, I could probably recite it from memory. It had been one of Amanda's favourites.

* * *

The movie finished, and I felt Maggie shaking me awake. She laughed and threw popcorn in my face and I growled at her and mussed up her hair. She scowled at me and tried to flatten it down, Glenn trying to stifle a laugh. Carol came in from the kitchen with a tray of pumpkin-shaped cookies with orange icing and distributed them around the room, and Maggie and I finished the last of the popcorn. Manon sent me dirty looks across the room and I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled.

"Alright," Rick said, "Anybody want to share a scary story?" He asked.

"Non-walker related, please." I added. "I think we've had enough of those."

The group murmured in agreement and Daryl spoke up.

"I got a story," He said.

"Daryl, no one wants to hear about the time you saw the Chupacabra."

"Shut your face, Glenn."

A few of us snickered quietly, and Daryl scowled. "Fine then, bunch'a assholes. Ne'ermind then."

"No, no, tell us," Kylie said, putting a hand on his arm. "Come on, Daryl, please?"

"Fine," He said, "But only 'cause it's a good story."

T-Dog tossed him a flashlight and Daryl kind of gave him a strange look.

"It's for the effect," T-Dog explained. "You turn it on and put it under your chin to- uh, yeah whatever. Fine."

We laughed and Daryl set the flashlight on the coffee table.

"Once upon a time, on a daaark and glooooomy night..."

"Shut up, Matt."


	6. Goodbyes

**Day 22**

**Bobbie**

Halloween had been amazing. For the first time since this all started... I actually felt like I was living again. Like I had a home. This morning I helped Maggie take down the decorations, and then we put up everything for Thanksgiving. I can't wait. I can only imagine what the moms are going to put together for Thanksgiving dinner. They're masters of making something out of nothing.

I skipped into the kitchen and found Carol mixing up a big pot of Ramen noodles, Sophia at her side, handing her utensils and ingredients when she needed them. Kylie was sitting on one of the barstools, trying to peel the cast off her leg.

"Dinner almost ready?" I asked.

She smiled, giving the pot a good stir. "Soon," She said, "Give it about five minutes."

"Cool," I smiled, "Should I go tell everyone?"

She nodded, "Yep, and could you set out bowls and forks, please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Bobbie."

I left the room and ran up the stairs, calling out to everyone in the bonus room, "Dinner time! Five minutes, y'all!" Several nodded in acknowledgment and I hurried back downstairs, telling everyone in the living room, and down the hall. I returned to the kitchen and started grabbing bowls, forks, and napkins, laying them all out on the counter so people could just go along like an assembly line. I finished, just as people started filing into the kitchen.

"Dinner ready?" Matt asked.

Carol smiled, "Just in time!" She took the noodles and put them on a pot holder on the counter. Sophia put a tray of _Pillsbury _Croissants, our only bread available, and a jug of Kool-Aid, some wine for the adults. Everyone appeared, and took their bowls, and drinks, and I followed the crowd, taking my own. I headed out to the living room and plopped down on the floor next to Sam, our backs leaning against the wall. He sat in silence. It was how he'd been for the past week. After losing Fraser, he was just closing everything out.

"What kind of Kool-Aid do we have today?" I asked, lifting the glass curiously. "I'm guessing Black Cherry. What do you think?"

I looked over at him and he shrugged, taking a bite of noodles.

"I think it's Black Cherry." I took a sip. "See, who's always right? I'm always right."

He took another bite. I kissed his cheek.

"Cheer up, Sammy," I said quietly, "I love you."

He nodded slowly and kept eating.

I was slowly losing my boyfriend.

* * *

**Day 23**

**Daniel**

I hopped down the last few stairs and skidded on my socks into the living room.

"Morning!" I grinned at everyone. There were collective murmurs of 'hi Daniel' and 'morning' and then from Matt,

"Sup, loser."

I smacked the side of his head. "I love you, too, dear."

He grinned up at me. "Always and forever, baby."

I chuckled, "No, no, you got it wrong. It's 'babe'. I'm a _babe."_

"You're so in love with yourself, man." Kylie joked.

I scoffed and flipped my hair. "Am not."

The group laughed and I took a seat next to Matt, snatching a piece of candy from Carl's bowl beside me.

"Hey!"

"Trick or treat," I said, popping the M'n'M's into my mouth. He scowled and hid his bowl with his arm.

I heard glass smash and everyone's heads popped up. The door to the dining room slammed and Sam stormed to the front door, slamming that shut as he left. I hopped to my feet and hurried into the dining room, Matt and Rick running after Sam. I found my daughter in a heap on the floor, arms curled around herself, a glass shattered across the floor. Her body shook with tears.

"Bobbie?" I hurried over to her and pulled her into my arms. "What happened, kiddo?"

She sniffed and I wiped a tear from her face. "Sam wants to leave," She said quietly.

I hugged her close, "I'm so sorry, Bobbie," I kissed the top of her head, "Hey, there'll be other guys."

She snorted. "Dad, listen to yourself." She sighed, "And besides, he doesn't want to leave _me. _Just here. He wants to find his parents.. And tell them what happened to Fraser. But- they lived in Atlanta. They're as good as dead, and he just- he refuses to see that."

"He thinks they're alive?" I asked.

She nodded. "He won't give up until he finds proof. He wants closure."

"And he's gonna do this on his own? In the middle of winter?"

She sighed, "He has a lot of faith."

"So, what do you want to do, Bobbie?"

She wiped a tear from her eye and looked over at me. "I wanna go with him, daddy."

* * *

"Have you lost your _mind?!"_ Matt was shouting at me while I sorted through my bag and packed some cans of food. "Atlanta's a death trap! The kid's parents are dead!"

"You don't think I know that?" I asked, zipping up the bag. "I'm not letting Bobbie out of my sight. And she won't let him go alone."

"Well- just- fine! I'll handcuff the bastard to a post if I have to! You can't go, man, it's suicide."

I shrugged. "We've made it this far."

"Yeah? You think it's gonna be easy? Winter's coming, man. Food is rare. Supplies are scarce. You're walking to your grave. You _and_ Bobbie."

"We'll be fine," I said, "I'd let Hell freeze over before anything happens to Bobbie. And you know that. You've gotta trust me."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's what it takes."

"Promise me you'll wait," he said, "And give me some time to talk some sense into the kid."

I sighed. "Two days."

Matt winced, but nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Day 24**

**Kylie**

Matt spent the entire day chasing Sam around and around, trying to convince him Atlanta, and his parents, were dead ends. It wasn't working. Sam was a lost cause. He'd already shut down.

I winced and rubbed my back. I was sore all over. I took a box of 'Nerds' from the candy bowl and poured half into my hand, popping them into my mouth. I'd developed quite the sweet tooth since we'd gotten here. I was on about my fifth or sixth Kool-Aid now. I could almost _feel_ my teeth falling out.

"Oh, look, she's eating again." I shot Glenn a glare as he and Maggie came into the kitchen.

"Bite me, Captain Korea." I smiled, using Beth's old nickname for him.

He grinned, "Love to, Hicktown."

"Hey!" Maggie smacked his arm.

I laughed and Glenn recoiled back from his girlfriend. "Woah, stop! We were kidding!"

Maggie looked to me expectantly and I smiled, nodding. "An old camp member of ours used to call him Captain Korea, and he'd retaliate by calling her Hicktown."

"Captain Korea," Glenn muttered,"Korea by itself, shortround, slant-eye, chink, pizzaboy..."

I smirked, "She had a colourful vocabulary, Bethany Marks."

"Indeed she did."

* * *

**Day 25**

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

This was bullshit.

Total fucking bullshit.

My cousin was going to leave just because of some depressed hormonal teenage kid who wanted to find his mommy and daddy.

I should just shoot him.

Although Bobbie would probably severely beat my ass if I did.

I sighed and slammed my fist against the wall in frustration. Why was Daniel such a moron? Why couldn't he just say, 'No, Bobbie, you're staying.' I would! I fucking would!

"Matt? You okay?"

Speak of the she-devil.

"Yeah, Bobbie. I'm cool."

She rubbed her arm. "We're leaving soon.."

I winced, and nodded. "Yeah, okay." She sighed quietly and turned to leave. I went after her. "Bobbie?"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Explain it to me," I said, "Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes filled to the brim. "I love him, Matt," her voice cracked, "I can't lose him."

I pulled her into a hug. I understood what it meant to find someone you love in this world. You had to cherish every single fucking minute of it, because they could be taken from you tomorrow. I held my cousin close.

"Don't you ever let him hurt you," I said, "Understand? Or I will storm my happy ass over to Atlanta and crack his skull open with a plastic fork."

She laughed through her tears. "Okay, Matt."

* * *

Daniel shook my hand, but I pulled him into a hug. Screw it. We stepped back and I met my cousin's eyes.

"You be safe out there," I told him. "Don't let her wander off. Watch your backs."

He nodded, "You, too, man. Watch these borders."

I took a breath as Bobbie and Sam loaded into their car. "You come back to visit, okay?" I said. "That's an order, marine."

He smiled sadly and nodded, "Will do, cuz."

He said it, but we both knew we were never going to see each other again.

"Good luck."

"You, too."

He raised his fist, and I gave him our legendary crack-the-knuckles nuclear explosion fist bump.

And then he was gone.

* * *

I walked along the side of the house to Bobbie's wall and picked up a paint brush. I kneeled down next to the corner that read 'May they find their way home', and added three new names.

_Daniel, Bobbie, Sam._

* * *

**Day 28**

**Kylie-Jane**

Matt hadn't left his room for three days. I walked to his door and knocked on the wood, a plate of cooked rabbit in my hand.

"Scout, it's me. Open up."

"Not hungry." He answered. I wrenched the door open.

"Too bad," I said, walking to the bed. I set the plate on his side table and went to the window, pulling the curtains open and letting light flood in. Matt winced and recoiled from the light. "Get up," I told him, "Eat, and take a fucking shower."

He looked up at me with hooded eyes and I clapped my hands in his face. "Scout! Snap out of it, and hop to it, soldier!"

"I'm the higher rank," He muttered. "You can't order me shit."

I reached over and slapped him hard.

"Wake up." I snapped. "You have time to feel sorry for yourself later. Right now, we need you." I paused, "I need you."

He rubbed his jaw and smirked. "You got a hell of a swing, there, Dixon."

There he was. I stood up and crossed my arms. "Damn straight. So don't tempt me. Get your lazy ass up and help me get the car started."

I headed for the door and he arched a brow. "We goin' somewhere?" He asked.

I nodded, "We need some supplies."

"Like?"

I smirked and turned around. "Liquor, duh."

* * *

Rick shook his head. "You're going on a booze run?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, officer. Y'all are too uptight, and we're running low."

"And who are you taking with you?" He asked.

"Matt and Glenn," I said.

Rick scratched his chin. "You know your husband's gonna have my ass when he gets back from his hunting trip."

I shrugged, "Tell him I left without asking. Or, Matt took me hostage or something."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that'll calm him down."

Matt appeared at that point, looking showered and awake, and better then he had been in days. "Hey, I could take him."

"Yeah, right." Glenn muttered. "You'd raise a fist and suddenly an arrow magically appears in your face."

Matt chuckled, "Technically, they're bolts.. Y'know, 'cause it's a crossbow."

Glenn through his hands up. "What_ever._"

Rick laughed and shook his head. "Well get going before I change my mind."

I saluted my brother in law and then we climbed into the truck, T-Dog opened the gate for us, and soon we were heading down the gravel drive and into town.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the nearest bar and Matt and Glenn hopped out, knives in hand. I was being forced to wait in the car until they were sure it was safe. The door opened a few minutes later and Glenn waved me over. I hopped down from the truck, keys in my pocket, and hurried over to the bar.

"So, what've we got, gentlemen?"

Matt's head popped up from behind the bar and he grinned, picking up an _entire _keg and placing it on the counter.

"You would." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

He giggled and nodded, "Yes, yes I would."

* * *

**Day 29**

**Matt 'Scout' Walker**

I was half-drunk and freezing cold.

Today the sun decided to hide behind clouds and ice us all down to three below freezing. I was sitting outside in front of the Wall, a six pack beside me. It was empty. I held the last drink in my frozen hand.

It had been five days since Daniel and Bobbie had chased Sam into Atlanta, and my nightmares about my older cousin and his kid just kept getting worse and worse as time went on. I knew he could handle himself. He was a marine. But Sam was unstable. I kept imagining him dragging them into trouble before Daniel could do anything to stop him.

I should've shot the kid when I had the chance.

I mentally slapped myself. I am not Shane. I am not Shane. I am not Shane.

I am Matt Walker. I'm an Army Ranger with a good set of morals and good people skills. And I am ten times hotter than Shane.

My head snapped up as Manon peeked her head around the corner.

"Hey, Matt? Could you help Rick work the fireplace?" She asked. I nodded and followed her inside, beer clutched in my hand. I found Rick kneeled by the fireplace, and we got to work arranging and rearranging the last of our firewood.

I chugged the remainder of my Corona and set the bottle on the floor beside me. I placed some more kindling into the fireplace and Rick lit it up. I sat back on my heels as Carol handed me a blanket.

"Your lips are blue," She told me. I nodded and gratefully wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

"This sucks." I muttered.

* * *

**Day 30**

**Manon**

I curled up tighter and pulled my blanket closer around Scott and me. It was freezing cold. Rick said it was around 30 something degrees outside, and we didn't have any heating save for Matt's fireplace. Hershel was poking the fire right now, trying to get as much heat out of it as we could, but we were on our last log. Lori and Kylie were both bundled up across the room, and Beth's teeth were chattering. Carl got up and went over to her, sharing his blanket with her. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Hershel kind of raised an eyebrow, but then shook it off.

"I bring firewood!" Matt and Glenn walked in, arms full of logs.

"Thank the freaking lord," Kylie muttered. "I can see my breath, and I'm inside. It's not natural."

Matt chuckled and he and Hershel started messing with the fire again. The back door opened and we caught the back end of Rick and Daryl's conversation.

"Huntin's not lookin' too good." Daryl was saying, "Winter's comin' up quick."

Rick nodded, "Animals are hibernating, we're going to need to start rationing."

Beth looked up at them. "Are we gonna run out of food?" She asked.

"You don't have to worry about that just yet," Rick told her, but he didn't sound too hopeful.

_Just yet._


	7. Sick

**ZOMG GUYS. LAST NIGHT. AH.  
**

**I cried. Legit cried. I mean, as a mother, it just hits home, the whole 'saying goodbye' part. Ohmygod.**

**TDOG OMG. THAT WAS SUCH A BOSS MOVE, I AM SO PROUD.**

**And Hershel with his BA crutch-to-zombie-face move.**

**Yeah, Andrea has a crush on the Governor. Callllledddd itttt...**

**I love how Merle is so dead set on finding Daryl. It's so cute.**

**Anywho. Winter time. I like this chapter :)**

**Review!**

* * *

**Day 34**

**Kylie**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shot awake, hand reaching for my gun.

"Woah, woah, calm down, army girl," Daryl's rough morning voice snapped me back to the present. "'S just me, chill."

I blinked and sat up, clearing my eyes. The room was dark. "What is it?" I yawned.

He snorted, "You," He said, "Snorin' like a god damn banshee o'er there."

I snickered. "Sorry.. Pregnancy side effect, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, shut up. Some of us are tryin' t'sleep."

I laughed and laid my head back down on the pillow, curling into a ball. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer, and Daryl tried to pull it back.

"Hey, share, damnit." He growled.

"Well come here," I said, snickering in the dark, "We can compromise."

"Compr'mise how."

I pulled his arm around me and snuggled into his chest, pulling the blanket tightly over the both of us. "There. Done."

"Much better. Now quit yer snorin'."

I kissed him. "Sorry. Smack me if I do."

"Y'know I will."

"On second thought, just yell at me."

He chuckled. "G'night, Kyles."

* * *

**Day 35**

**Matt**

Scott let out another round of hacking coughs and Manon pulled her little boy closer.

"He okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "It's just this weather, y'know? He's just got a little cold."

I scoffed. "Doesn't sound little to me."

"Didn't he just have the cold?" Beth asked, "Right before Halloween?"

Manon nodded. "Yeah.. Maybe it didn't go all the way away yet."

Scott coughed again. "You sure he's okay?" Maggie asked. "D'you want me to get him somethin'?"

Manon sighed, "D'you think we have any cough syrup?" She asked.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, in the kitchen." She started to get up.

"Nah, I got it," I told her, "You go snuggle with your little panda bear."

"Now I know you're feeling better," Glenn grumbled, "Your Asian comments are coming back."

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, finding Kylie, Lori, and Hershel. They had a calendar on the counter and Lori was counting and recounting days, looking back in disbelief.

"B-but, no, that can't be, Rick wasn't in camp until-"

"Do we have any cough medicine?" I asked quickly, and their eyes snapped up to me. "..Scott has a cold."

Kylie nodded and went to a cupboard, tossing me a bottle of dark purple liquid. "That should do it."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I turned and high-tailed it out of there as fast as I could. I did _not_ want to be in there during _that. _I mean, I'd seen a few 'looks' between Shane and Lori from our time on the farm.. But, damn...

* * *

**Day 38**

**Manon**

I'd just set Scott down for bed in the bonus room - it had a heater, it was warmer than Jason's old room- and started down the stairs, when I heard laughing. I slipped into the dining room and Matt, Glenn, Maggie, Kylie, Daryl, and Rick were gathered around the room. Matt was trying to shove a glass of SoCo in Glenn's face.

"No!" He protested, "Not after what happened last time. I don't drink."

"Last time," Kylie said, "And the time before that... And the time before that..."

"Shut up, I was peer pressured."

"Yeah, well I'm peer pressuring you now, kiddo." Matt grinned. "C'mon, I know you know how, boy. I saw you drink at the Dixon's place! And I've heard stories from the CDC."

"Stories?" Maggie asked, smirking, "What stories?"

"Oh, no." Glenn dropped his head to the table. "Oh, please don't."

Matt grinned, "Well, for one, at Kylie and Daryl's a while back, we played strip poker, y'see.."

Glenn groaned and the group laughed. "Matt cheated," He said, "Daryl and Matt definitely cheated."

Kylie patted him on the back. "I'm with you there, bud."

Matt play gasped. "I did not cheat!" He said, "I was strategically eliminating clothing."

Rick chuckled, "You were _what?"_

Matt grinned proudly, "Did you guys not notice, I stripped Andrea down even _before _I got her to the shed." Everyone laughed and Matt kicked his feet up on the table. "Now, Glenn, pick up that glass and drink it like a man."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was shitfaced. We left a few sober, Hershel, Carol, Kylie, Lori, and obviously the kids (who'd been told to go to bed early). Hershel and Carol each had a watch post, part of Rick's "getting everyone used to walkers" plan. He wanted everyone trained with guns, and knives, and whatever, so if any of our usual expedition team members were killed, they could be replaced. It sounded a little heartless, but it made a lot of sense. In the meantime, the rest of us were crowded in the living room, drinks in hand, and I was leaning on T-Dog's shoulder, the two of us trying -badly- to rap an old Eminem song with Matt.

"'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shady's are just imitating, so won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up.."

Matt jumped to his feet and stuck his hands on his hips in a superhero pose and I snorted with laughter.

"Woo! Slim Shady!" Kylie called, as Matt started dancing and shaking his _thang._ "Work it!"

"Oh, you know it, girrl," Matt used his gay-est voice and winked at her, pretending to flip his hair and cocking his hip out. I giggled uncontrollably and fell further onto T-Dog. He lifted me up, laughing.

"I think Manon's a biiit tipsy," He chuckled.

"Who caaaares?" I slurred. "This is _fun."_

Kylie stood up, "I'll take her up," She said.

"B-but-"

"But nothin' sweetheart, you're drunker than Cooter Brown on the fourth of July."

I giggled, "Yes, ma'aam," I put on my best country accent to imitate hers.

Matt chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Kylie, I got it."

She nodded and Matt pulled me to my feet. "C'mon, darlin'. Beddy-bye time."

I groaned in protest but he led me out of the living room to a chorus of "goodnight Manon"s and "sleep good sweetie"s. He led me into my room and I flopped down onto the bed. He rolled me onto my back and started fixing the blankets for me. I looked up at him through hooded eyes. Oh, come on, Manon.

I reached up and locked my wrists behind his neck, pulling him down to me. My lips pressed to his and for a moment, everything was perfect.

And then he pulled away.

"Woah, woah, Manon, stop!"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"You're drunk."

"I'm sober enough to know what I want," I said, "_Who_ I want." He shook his head and stood up. "What?" I asked, "I thought this was what you wanted."

He looked over at me. "Um.. No?"

"But- why'd _you_ bring me up here. Kylie was gonna do it.. I thought you did it for me.."

"Dude, I did it for Kylie," He said bitterly, "She's six months pregnant. Her back is killing her. I wanted to give her a break."

I felt tears in my eyes and blinked them away. "Well just go, then." I snapped.

He gave me a weird look and threw his hands up, then he turned around and left the room. I turned around and buried my face into the pillow, the tears hitting.

Stupid fucking men.

* * *

**Day 40**

**Kylie**

I knocked my head on the counter and pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"I wish they'd hurry up," I muttered, "It's freezing cold. I'm turning into a KyliePop. All you need to is shove a stick up my ass."

"Yep, cue visual on that one."

"Shut up, Matt."

"And besides, I think there's already a stick up your ass, Lieutenant."

I flipped him off and he chuckled. I sighed and blew on my hands. "Ohhh my god, Rick, hurry upp."

"Rick left?" Manon asked as she and Hershel walked in, a bundled up Scott at her side. "Where'd he go?"

I shivered, "Him, Glenn, Maggie, and my _husband _went into town to find some propane heaters, electric heaters, electric blankets.. You name it."

Manon smiled and ruffled Scott's hair, "Oh, god, finally. This house is baltic."

"Maggie went with them?" Hershel asked.

"You didn't know?" Matt asked. Hershel shot him a very fatherly look that said 'um, hell no'. Matt sighed, "She'll be fine. The boys won't let anything happen to her."

He nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Manon set Scott up on the counter next to me and went around the kitchen, gathering up food. I smiled at Scott and he curled his hand around my fingers. My eyes went wide and I moved my hand to his forehead. The kid was boiling.

"Uh, Manon," I said, "Scotty here's runnin' quite the fever.."

As if to emphasize that, Scott let out a round of hacking coughs that ended in a whimper. I rubbed my thumb over the kid's pale cheek in comfort. Manon set a can of chicken soup on the counter. "I know.. I haven't been able to break it." She took a breath and I could see she was upset over it. "I don't know what to do.. I don't know what's wrong with him.." She exhaled and tried blinking back tears. "Hershel.. Kylie.. If you could..?"

I nodded, "Of course, sweetie."

Hershel looked to Manon, "Bring him in here, I'll take a look."

I put a hand on Manon's shoulder in comfort, "Hey, he's just got a bad cold, okay? Here, let me make the soup, you go ahead with Hershel."

Manon nodded in thanks, and bundled the toddler into her arms, following Hershel out of the room. I sighed and started on the soup.

"Poor kid," Matt said. "You're right, Rick needs to hurry with those heaters. This place is an icebox. I'm surprised there isn't more people sick."

As if to contradict himself, he sneezed.

"Oh, son of a bitch."

I laughed and put the bowl of soup in the microwave. "You deserved that."

"Bite me." He sniffed and his eyes started watering. "Oh, come on!"

I laughed and went to the cupboard, tossing him the Benadryl. "Have fun." I smiled.

"Oh, screw you." He muttered, taking the pills.

The door opened and Hershel walked in slowly. I took the soup from the microwave. "All good?" I asked, stirring up the noodles.

He shook his head and I froze.

"I can't know for sure," he said, "But it _looks..._ like Scott has Pneumonia."

I bit my lip. "We don't.. I mean.." I ran a hand through my hairand started babbling, my brain thinking faster than my mouth could form words. "He needs antibiotics.. And we've only got a handful left.. And after what happened at the pharmacy.. I mean, we lost Fraser.."

He nodded slowly. "I know. We'll do our best."

"But- he's just a kid!"

"We will do our best."

Hershel's tone was final, and I crumbled. I hit the floor, my knees curling to my chest. Daryl walked in at that precise moment and ran to me, setting his crossbow down on the ground.

"Kyle? You okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I told him, whispering. "Just got some, bad news."

"What is it?"

"Scott," Matt said, "He's got Pneumonia, and there's not much we can do to help him."

Daryl nodded and pulled me to my feet. "Hey, it's gon' be fine." He sighed, "In the meantime, we picked up a few stragglers out in town. Why don't y'all come and introduce yoursel's?"

I gave him an odd look. "I thought we were done picking up strays? After what happened with Randall and Hailey.."

"Kyle, shut up, and just come outside."

I sighed and followed him down the hall and to the front door, Matt and Hershel in tow. Daryl opened the door and I saw Rick, Glenn, and Maggie getting out of cars. But, they had company. In fact... A _lot_ of company. And... _familiar_ company.

"KC!" Two little kids ran for me to hug me. I laughed in surprise and wrapped my arms around them, not quite understanding nor fully believing what I was seeing.

"Good to see you, Miss Creek," I looked up and smiled at the man.

"You, too, Morales."


	8. Healing

**Okay, am I the only one who thinks Andrea and the Governor should just f*ck already? Jesus! Dude, I ship those two so hard, omg.**

**Anywhore. Welcome back Morales family! Aaaand husband who doesn't have a name apparently... Amc you racist bastards, lol.**

**Disclaimer!: Theeeere's smut in this chapter. Okay, so it's not really sex, just, y'know, taking clothes off. But still. Last line break.**

**Enjoy;) Review!**

* * *

**Day 40**

**Kylie**

"And it's Mrs, now," I told Morales, "Mrs Dixon."

He chuckled, "Shotgun wedding?" He asked, gesturing to my pregnant belly.

"Well, why break tradition?" I asked, laughing, "I married a redneck."

Daryl scoffed at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm backwoods."

Matt chuckled, "Like you're any better, _Kylie-Jane Creek_," He said, "Oh, my favourite quote of yours, Manon was 'drunker than Cooter Brown on the fourth of July'?"

Morales laughed and his wife came up to his side. I introduced the Morales family to Matt and the Greenes, and Rick led us to the living room for food, and drinks. I snuggled up next to one of the heaters they'd picked up as Morales and his family took their seats. Morales took a look around the room at all our tired faces.

"...did we lose people?"

Rick nodded slowly. "Jim didn't make it to the CDC. Then Jacqui.. It was her choice. And then, Dale. Andrea went missing, not long ago. And.. Shane."

A wave of uneasiness swept over the group at the mention of Shane's name. He wasn't a comfortable topic anymore. Especially when he was being mentioned by Rick.

"You ever find Merle?" He asked.

Daryl flinched and shook his head. "Nah."

Morales nodded in understanding.

"So what happened to you guys?" Glenn asked, "What about Birmingham?"

Morales shook his head. "Alabama's done... Birmingham was a ghost town. We've been moving south ever since."

"Smart move," Matt nodded. "Well, you found home, now."

Morales nodded, "This place looks pretty secure. How'd you find it?"

"It's my place," Matt smiled, "Pre-apocalypse. We built the fence and dug the trenches ourselves.. About a month and a bit ago."

"What happened at the CDC?" Miranda asked, voice shaky. "We saw it..."

Rick took a breath. "It lost power. Self-destruct. It was all automated."

The Morales family nodded slowly. "That's when we lost Jacqui," Sophia said quietly, from where she sat with Carl, Louis, and Eliza. "She wanted to stay."

She let that sink in, and Rick cleared his throat. "After that, we stayed on Hershel's farm," He guestured to the old man, "Until a herd passed through, a month ago."

"Herd?" Miranda asked.

Rick nodded, "Hundreds of them.. Just walkin' along together.. A herd."

Miranda shivered. "They really do that?"

"We've seen it a couple times, now." I told them.

"That's a little..."

"Freaky?" Glenn suggested, "Terrifying?"

"Annoying.." Matt muttered.

"Depressing." Morales said, "It's depressing, to know they're just mindless animals. They're not people anymore."

"Well, we already knew that, right?" Lori said.

Morales nodded. "There's just something really final about actually hearing it in words."

"I heard that," T-Dog muttered.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Carol spoke up, her voice soft and sweet. "Lori and I made dinner."

Miranda's eyes lit up. "Actual dinner?" She asked, "You don't know how long..."

Lori smiled, "Come on, let's get you fed."

* * *

**Day 41**

**Manon**

"Eliza, Sophia," I called, "Stay away from the gate, please."

"Okayyy," Sophia sighed, and the two girls chased each other back towards the boys, who were jumping in piles of leaves and fighting with stick-swords.

"En garde!" Louis yelled, beckoning his 'sword' to Scott.

My sick boy coughed and giggled, "No,no,no,no ! Get back, get back!"

"Neveerrr!" Louis called.

"Scotty!" Sophia picked up a stick, "I'll come to your rescue!"

I laughed as Sophia and Louis battled it out, Louis being careful not to hit the girl's still casted arm from when she'd broken it. She'd taken the sling off but Hershel and Kylie had given her a tighter cast. Carl jumped out from the leaf pile, brandishing his sword. "Sophia! I challenge you!"

"No!" Sophia shouted, "That's not fair, it's two on one!"

"What about Eliza?" Carl asked, but the girl shook her head.

"No way!"

"It's not fair, then!" Sophia cried.

"Sophia, I'll help you!" I looked over as Hershel's daughter, Beth, picked up a stick and fell in at Sophia's side.

Carl gave her a challenging grin. "Prepare to lose, Greene."

"Oh, bring it on, Grimes." She smiled back.

The battle commenced, and the four kids were a blur of stick swords and winter jackets. I laughed and Scott climbed into my lap as we watched. Eliza stood at the sidelines, giggling and cheering the girls on. Louis shot a hand out, dropping his sword, hand over his heart.

"Ahh!" He cried, "Sophia- you've... Slain me... Ahhhh..." He gave a dramatic groan, and fell to his knees. Sophia picked up her sword and brought it to his head.

"Hyah!" She 'cut off his head', and Louis fell back into the leaf pile, 'dead'.

"Noo!" Carl yelled, "Louis, I shall avenge thee, brother!"

He lunged for Sophia, but Beth blocked his blow. "Sophia, I'll save you!"

Carl laughed as they clashed swords, and Carl knocked Beth's weapon from her hand.

"No!" Beth squealed. Carl grinned and went to 'kill' her, but she dodged his sword. She ran for him, and tackled him around the waist, knocking them both into the pile of leaves behind him, giggling and grinning ear to ear. "I win," Beth said, smiling down at him.

Carl sat up a little and narrowed his eyes. "I demand a rematch."

She giggled and stood up, helping him to his feet. They shook hands. "You fought well, Sir Grimes," Beth smiled.

"As did you, Dame Greene."

Louis pulled his sleeves over his hands as he walked up to them. "Well this knight is turning into a popsicle."

I stood up, scooping Scott into my arms. "He's right, it's getting cold out," I said, "Let's head inside and get some hot chocolate."

"Oh that sounds reallly good," Sophia said, smiling, eyes closed.

Carl looked to Beth. "Race you there?"

She grinned and took off running. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

"Hey, wait, no fair!" Louis and Sophia hurried after them and I laughed, cuddling my still sick boy into my arms.

* * *

**Day 42**

**Matt**

My head was spinning when I knocked on the door to Manon's room, beer in one hand. I debated with myself whether or not I could go through with it, and the competitive part of my head decided to be an ass and rap on the door as hard as I could.

Manon opened the door, looking pissed off and upset.

"Can we talk?" I slurred. "Somewhere else..?" I looked over her shoulder at the quietly sleeping Scott.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Matt-"

"Just give me fiiive minutes," I insisted. "Five minutes."

She exhaled, "Fine." She quietly closed the door behind her and motioned for me to lead her. "Well?"

I sighed and walked down the hall, down the split level to the empty bonus room. The group were all watching some movie in the living room, so it was quiet upstairs. Manon took a seat on the couch, and poured herself a glass of the Russian hard-as-fuck Vodka that Daryl and T-Dog had left out. She downed about five shots worth and I just stared.

"Go," She gasped. "Talk."

I took a swig from my Corona. "Now you-" I started, "You... I- I have a girlfriend!" I stood up, waving my arms as I spoke. "I haven't seen her since October, but- but I have one! Her name is- is Andrea! Okay?" I took another drink, emptying the bottle and stting it on the table. "And you- you just _waltz_ in, all _pretty _and _sexy _and shaking your blonde hair around and winking at me like a big _tease..._ And-and..." I closed my eyes, "And I... Shit... I..."

I felt lips press against mine and suddenly Manon had my back against the wall.

"Wait, Manon...- _Shit."_

Her fingers tugged at my hair, and I knew I was a goner. I growled and brought my hand to her hips, pulling her to me as I deepened the kiss. She bit my lip and I hissed, moving a hand up to pull her hair, wrenching her head back. She smiled and I dove for her neck, kissing along her jawline, nipping and sucking and making her bit her lip to keep quiet.

I grabbed her leg and she hitched it up my side. I took the invitation and picked her up, and she locked her legs around my waist. I met her lips again as I walked her to my room, and she hopped down. I closed the door, and turned around, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed. I gave a feral grin and her eyes sparkled mischievously as she backed up until she hit the headboard. I loomed over her and she drew her hands up to claw my chest.

"Shit, Manon," I groaned and she pushed on my chest, flipping us so she was straddling me, my back resting against the headboard. She reached for the hem of my Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"This," She ordered, "Off. Now."

I obeyed and pulled the shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. She moaned in appreciation as her hands trailed across my chest. She rolled my dogtags across her fingers. I moved my hands to her hips and slowly trailed them upward, bunching up her tanktop under my fingers. I pulled it over her shoulders and she slipped out of it, discarding the clothing.

I helped her shrug out if her bra, and she tore the rest of my clothing from my body. I slipped my fingers around the bands of her jeans and tugged them down, and she helped, until she was right there.. So close, both of us breathing hard in anticipation. She met my eyes, and suddenly, I saw that seventeen year old girl I'd fallen for back in high school. I saw the Manon with the cute blonde curls and the pretty dresses. I saw the Manon who had the mouth of a sailor and the sick mind of a teenage guy. I saw the Manon I'd given my god damn virginity to.

Y'know, Manon and I never really had an official end, either. We just.. Drifted apart, and we were both left wondering exactly where we stood. I never had the guts to admit I still wanted her, and she was too stubborn to tell me she wanted me. By the time we'd figured ourselves out.. Our feelings, our emotions.. We had already gone our separate ways. Wordlessly, we departed with a kiss, and I walked down the hall at the end of the school year.

Towards the end we didn't even have to say it. We knew we were falling apart, and we knew we couldn't stop it. We wanted to, but it was useless. Our hearts had made their decisions and there wasn't anything our heads could do to change their minds. We spent nights silent, lying next to each other, but a million miles away.

I'd devoted a good part of my life to her... And suddenly.. She was just, out of my life? It was strange.. It was.. Sad. It hurt. I hate goodbyes.. But it felt worse, not having that. Not having the finality of hearing it in words. The closure.

Our entire relationship was a fairytale, right up to the end. We held onto each other during rough times in our lives, and once we'd healed, it was over. We just needed the comfort of having a shoulder to cry on. Someone to say 'I love you' when we needed to hear it most.

It's still hard to forget what I had with Manon. I know.. It was so long ago, now. But really? It's still there, right in the front of my mind. The comfort, the love, lust, passion.. The beauty of it all... And the sadness. It was incredible, what we had. But it hurt, how the only reason we ever came together was to heal our own broken hearts, and broken lives. Broken souls.

And tonight? We were falling back into that familiar rut.. We were trying to fix with our hands what we couldn't heal with words. Passion and love and comfort and just trying to _fix_ ourselves. We needed to _feel again. _We needed something to make us feel _alive, _when our worlds were suddenly so dark.

I reached up, and kissed her, and she closed her eyes as me met in the middle, breathing steadily, and holding onto me like I was going to disappear.


	9. Rollercoaster

**Day 41**

**Matt**

I rolled over and my arm automatically curled around her waist.

"Good morning, Ama-" I caught myself. Not Amanda. Andr- shit.

I opened my eyes and eyed up the small blonde lying next to me.

"Good morning... Manon."

She stirred but she was still asleep. I exhaled as last night's events came flooding back. I'd gotten drunk. And I fucked my ex. _Marvelous._

I slowly, carefully, removed my arm, and retreated back and off the bed, praying to the fucking gods of motherfucking Kobol that she didn't wake up. I slipped into some pants and grabbed a shirt, hurrying out the door. I pulled the shirt on just as Rick walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning, Matt," He smiled, and then it faded as he looked over my shoulder, through the open bedroom door, at Manon, sleeping on my bed. He looked back to me, arching a brow. "Sleep well?"

I smiled nervously and spoke through my teeth. "Please don't say anything?"

He chuckled and nodded, "You have my word, Matt."

Still laughing, he turned and went down the stairs, and my shoulders dropped. Son of a bitch. What the hell was I think-

Hehehehe. I won Bobbie's bet.

I mentally slapped myself. Dumbass. Well, double dumbass. You've got Andrea, you moron! She's out there... Somewhere. You've just got to get up off your lazy good for nothin' ass and _look. _Ya ain't gonna win the lottery if you don't buy a damn ticket, boy!

I sighed. I did need to try harder. Winter was coming, and she would have trouble surviving out on her own. God, her chances were slim.. If not nil. I needed to find her. And soon.

* * *

**Day 42**

**Kylie-Jane**

"Morning, Matt," I looked up at him, "Where were you yesterday?"

He looked over and his eyes fell on Manon. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I was around," He said, and walked past into the kitchen. I looked over at the blonde, confused, but she didn't meet my eyes, instead, she got up and went upstairs.

Well, what the crap? I understand they're exes, but...

Rick snickered across the room and I sent my brother-in-law an expectant look.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you wanna tell me?"

He waved me off, trying to stifle his grin. "No, no..."

I crossed my arms. "Rick. Spill."

He sighed and leaned forward a little, lowering his voice. "Yesterday... I was up early. I saw Manon lying.. Undressed, shall we say, in Matt's bed."

My eyes I'm sure were the size of freaking Mars. "You _what?!"_

He nodded, "I was just as shocked. I figured, because of Andrea.."

"He- _what?" _I sat back on the couch. "I- He... Damn. That boy bounces back _fast_."

Rick shrugged, "Maybe it wasn't bouncing back," He said, "I mean, he's gone through a lot. He might have just wanted... Comfort."

I sighed. Rick had a point.

"So he goes around screwing chicks like a rabbit, okay."

Rick chuckled, and stood up. "Some people have different ways of healing than others."

I looked up at him. "What's yours?"

He simply gave me a crooked smile, and left the room, leaving me to think that I really didn't want to know.

* * *

"Carl said we need to name the kid Beth," I was saying, "If it's a girl."

He nodded, "Merle if it's a boy?"

"Middle names ?" I smiled. "I don't exactly want to name my baby 'Merle Dixon Junior', the poor kid's already redneck enough as it is."

He chuckled and took a swig from his glass. "Fine, middle name. What 'bout first name?"

"Didn't you say you like Jeremiah?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, or Jackson... Or James."

I laughed, "Have you thought of any girls names at all?"

He snorted. "How 'bout Beth."

I sighed, and opened the cupboard. "How about Hailey."

He went quiet and I scanned the shelves for something to eat. I went to the fridge.

"I was thinking Olivia," I said, "Or Tara, after my moms."

I turned around. He nodded, "Olivia's cute."

"Olivia Beth?"

"Jeremiah Merle."

We both bust out laughing and shook our heads. "Yeah, that's not happening," I said, "Let's think of something else, _please."_

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, we've got plenty a'time til then."

"A little over three months," I told him, "That's not really that long."

"It is in our world," He said.

I went quiet, and opened the freezer, finding it empty. I closed it in frustration and stood back up, looking over at Daryl.

"What the hell happened to all the food?"

He sighed. "Game's all disappearin'," He said, "It's winter."

I shivered. "What are we going to do for food?"

He chewed his lip, "We'll think a'somethin'."

I leaned back against the fridge, hand over my belly. "Yeah, well, we should hurry. I'm starving. And so's.. Y'know," I gestured down, "Jeremiah Merle."

He chuckled and moved over to me. "We'll think a'somethin'," He repeated, kissing my forehead. "Promise. Now quit yer worryin'."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I can't help it. It's in my genes..." I sighed, "Jeans- Speaking of which- I need new clothes. I'm kind of- well, growing out of mine."

He chuckled and put a hand on my belly. "Eatin' all the pies, eh?"

"Hush," I muttered.

"Fatass," He grinned.

I punched his arm. "Shut up, you ass," I laughed, "It's your fault, too, y'know."

He put his hands up, "Hey, ain't my fault the world ended. Condoms are a rarity now, okay?"

I scoffed, "Hey, see this?" I pointed down, "This is a twenty-five-week-pregnant belly, honey. That means you-" I poked his shoulder "-Knocked me up, _before _the motherfriggin' apocalypse."

He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Motherfriggin'?"

I sighed, "Hershel said the baby is starting to be able to hear me talking. So I'm watching what I say."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Yer so fuckin' adorable, Kyle."

"Hey! That goes for you, too!"

"Whatever, Kyles." He left the room. I looked back to the pretty much empty cupboard and sighed. I leaned bafk against the counter and fiddled with my dogtags.

Then I got an idea. I went down the hall, heading for the basement. I switched the light on and headed down the stairs, and found three massive totes, all with the label 'MREs' written in sharpie across the front.

Thankyou Matt!

I slid one out and picked on at random. 'Sloppy Joes'. Perfect. I think foodwise, we would do just fine.

* * *

I laid down on the couch, plate of sloppy joes on my lap, my back killing me, _again. _Lori, Glenn, and Maggie looked over at me from their seats.

"Uh, Kylie?"

"Yes?" I asked, taking a bite.

"Where'd you get the food from, dear?" Lori asked, sitting up a little, "Is... Is that a Sloppy Joe?"

I smiled and nodded, "Matt has MREs in the basement. I'd completely forgotten about them."

She hopped to her feet, "Where in the basement?"

"Under the shelf. Big blue totes."

Glenn grinned, "_Yes,_ Lori, go _eat."_

I laughed and she left the room, Maggie following. Glenn snickered to himself and leaned back on the opposite couch. He sighed.

"So," He said, "How's life as Mrs Dixon?" He asked.

I shook my head, smiling. "A rollercoaster," I told him.

"Oh, same with," He paused and looked over the back of the couch, "Same with Maggie.. Jeez."

"How so?"

"Gah, she's just like.. I don't know. One second it's 'Hey, Glenn, yer so sexxxy, let's sneak out back to the shed'. And whenever I suggest something it's 'Glenn! How could you say that! Ma Father's in the houusse'."

I laughed, probably more from his imitation of Maggie's voice than anything else. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I took a breath.

"Dude, she's a woman. We are complicated and irrational and it'll take you years to figure her out. Just take it step by step," I took a bite of my burger, "She'll come around."

Maggie and Lori came into the room then and held up a whole tote.

"I am keeping these up here, now," Lori grinned, "God, we are feasting, tonight!"

She hurried into the kitchen and Maggie held up two packets.

"Come on, Glenn," She said, "I got you some Chinese Stir Fry."

He buried his face in his hands. "Ahhh, not you, too..."

She giggled and dragged him by the arm to the kitchen, and I laughed the entire time. Ah, poor Glenn.

* * *

Later that night, I was in the living room again, watching Eliza draw with a box of crayons and a _Dora the Explorer_ colouring book Matt found. Suddenly Sophia came running into the room.

"I found it!" She squealed excitedly. "Eliza, look!"

The girl looked up and I smiled. Sophia held out the little doll that Eliza had given her at the quarry. The one that Sophia brought with after the CDC. The one she lost when we were in the forest, and Daryl got shot trying to get. It went through Hershel's farm, the herd.. And now it was here, and so was Eliza. That doll had quite the track record.

"Oh my gosh!" Eliza started laughing, "You still have her!"

She threw her arms around Sophia and the two girls started laughing and crying. I wiped a tear from my own cheek as I smiled at them. The little things are what make us who we are, now.

* * *

**Day 49**

**Matt**

"Matt, where'd you say the ammo was..?" Kylie asked.

"For what?"

"The .357."

"Under the second shelf. Third drawer." I was in my basement, sorting through the weapons and making a sort of inventory, so we knew if we were running low. Daryl was off getting supplies from town with Rick and Morales, so Kylie was bored, and decided to help.

"Oh, son of a-" Kylie winced and held her stomach, and I was instantly by her side.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Here," She took my hand and pressed it to her quickly growing belly. I gasped as sure enough I felt the little tike pushing back.

"Well, hi there, baby Dixon," I smiled.

Kylie laughed, "Baby Dixon?"

"It's the kid's nickname whether they like it or not."

Kylie shook her head. "Wow."

I laughed and dropped onto a nearby stool. I opened my mouth to say something, but the door to the basement flew open, and Carol hurried down.

"Kylie! We need you!"

Kylie sprang to her feet and held her belly as she skipped steps and followed Carol. I hopped up and made my way after them. Carol led us into Jason's old room, and my heart fell. Manon. Scott.

"Kylie!" Manon cried, "We-we can't find Hershel.." She moved and we could see Scott lying in bundles on the bed. "I- I can't wake him up!" She sobbed, "I can't wake him up!"

No. No. Not Scott.. Not.. He's just a baby.. Just four years old, damnit! No! I moved to her side and Manon threw her arms around my neck. I held her close and watched Kylie over her shoulder. The medic checked over the little boy, and I could hear her breathing getting frantic. She moved her hands and pressed two fingers to his chest, rhythmically pounding out a heartbeat. She let out a small squeak of frustration and held the kid's nose, blowing into his mouth, and repeating the process, tears progressively pouring down her face. Glenn moved to her side, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kylie," He whispered, "Kylie-Jane."

Kylie looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Kylie, he's gone."

Manon collapsed in my arms, screaming. She fell to the floor and I fell with her, Kylie breaking into sobs across the room and Carol crying. I curled my arms around the grieving mother as sobs racked her body and she screamed her son's name. I felt tears stain my own cheeks as I held her. This was wrong. I felt that, right through my bones. This was an innocent kid. He didn't deserve this.

Manon, sobbing her words, stood up. "Matt, I need your gun."

I shook my head and my eyes went wide. "No, Manon- _No."_

"You have to let me do this!" She screamed, "I won't let him come back! _I won't let him come back!" _Her voice cracked and she fell to her knees, collapsing in a heap on the ground, repeating his name over and over and over. "_I won't let him come back."_

I couldn't take that, and my own eyes started letting tears loose. Off all the things that could have happened to us... We lose an innocent baby boy.

_How the hell were we going to get over this?_


	10. Snow

**Winter should be coming to a close in the next few chapters :) Season three, bring it _on _bitches!**

**Drop a review ! How do you like winter so far..?**

* * *

**Day 55**

**Matt**

I stood at the Wall, outside, hands shoved in my pockets. I hadn't been strong enough to go to the funeral, well, not many of us had been, either. Well, here I was.

_"He'll need to be put down," Rick said, "You know that, Matt."_

I winced and got down on my knees, finding Scott's name freshly painted. This kid was a bubbly little ball of joy. He made everyone smile. And now this?

_"Rick, I can't..."_

_"Alright, I will."_

I could still hear him giggling, still hear Manon telling him bedtime stories. Just like Jason.. And Thalia. God, I knew exactly what Manon was going through right now. I'd lost my son. I'd lost my baby girl. It wasn't something you _get over_, or _move on _from.

_Manon held onto me and stained my shirt with her tears._

_We heard the gunshot and she jumped, a scream escaping her lips._

It had been six days... And we still hadn't been able to fake a smile, yet. Dale? The next day we were killing walkers and barricading the fucking farmhouse. Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, Andrea? Didn't even really get a funeral. We just hurried on over to our next camp, our next shot at life.

Scott? We were still in shock.

And, I think the worst part, was that it wasn't even a walker. He was a really sick little boy. And that just... God. I guess we'd gotten so... accustomed, to walkers, that we forgot that there are still other threats in this world.

* * *

**Day 56**

**Matt**

It'd been a week, now. Manon hadn't spoken a single word since the funeral. The group was still healing. I was sitting in front of the TV, Rick and Lori watching Top Gun with Carl. Classic movie.

I sighed and got up, heading upstairs. I found Manon in the bonus room, shrouded in blankets and eyes staring blankly out the french windows. You could see the little cross over his grave all the way from here.

I sat down next to her. "How you feeling?" I asked. "You hungry?"

She shook her head.

I sighed and cracked my neck. "If it helps... I know." I exhaled, "I know, what it feels like."

She looked over at me for a second, blue eyes big and sad. The she turned back, and simply nodded.

I took a breath. "When I lost them, I didn't think I'd ever get over it. I figured, time can't heal a wound like this. It's not going to be just a few stitches, y'know? There were pieces missing. That's something you can never heal, not really. I joined the Army thinking I could... Thinking I could avenge them. Thinking... If anything, I could let them not die in vain. And hell, it worked, for a while. But in the end all I was really doing was running. I never touched their bedrooms, you know. They stayed exactly the same from the moment they walked out that door. Took me nine years. Nine years, to even _go inside_ the rooms." I breathed slowly and looked over at her. "So, what I'm saying is.. It doesn't get easy. It doesn't.. _Heal_ over time. You don't get over it, or move on, or whatever. You just.. You learn how to cope. You adapt.. And live with the pain. You find different ways to get comfort. Like for me.. Killing the bastards that took my family was an outlet for me. I guess, it's a little extreme... But it worked." I put a hand over hers. God, she was cold. "You've just got to find that something."

* * *

**Day 57**

**Matt**

I heard a gunshot and everyone in the room froze. We didn't get up and run. We didn't grab our weapons. We knew where the shot came from._ And it shook us to our core._

* * *

**Day 58**

**Kylie-Jane**

Rick held a funeral for Manon, and buried her next to her little boy. I held Daryl's hand and my other hand was over my belly. Why did we have to keep losing people? Why?

Rick was having issues holding himself together. This was the first time we'd lost someone to suicide. Well, Jacqui.. But this was more brutal. That gunshot echoed in our heads. And Rick and Daryl had to go into that room.. And clean up the body.

Oh my god, Manon! And- and baby Scott. This was a big deal. I mean, we had walls and trenches and guard towers and what_ever. _But there were still dangers out there. We weren't safe. We could never be safe.

* * *

**Day 59**

**Matt**

It snowed today. Not enough for a snowman, but the kids had one hell of a snowball fight. The girls won, since Beth backed them up. The guys had Glenn, but he was a terrible shot.

* * *

**Day 60**

**Matt**

I got bored and grabbed the keys to Amanda's corvette, and Glenn and I took it for a joy ride. At least one of us got cheered up a little.

* * *

**Day 61**

**Matt**

I added her name to the Wall.

* * *

**Day 62**

**Matt**

One of the heaters broke down in the middle of the night. Now Carl has a cold. He coughs every five seconds. It brings back bad memories.

Sophia got her cast off. She's doing much better.

Lori's starting to show. Kylie's about the size of a soccer ball.

Hershel's growing his beard out.

* * *

**Day 63**

**Matt**

Manon's birthday was supposed to be today.

* * *

**Day 65**

**Kylie-Jane**

"KC, come here, quick!" I hurried over to Carl's side as he and Sophia pressed their pink noses to the glass. Louis and Eliza hurried over, too. It was snowing outside, and pretty damn hard, too.

"Is it sticking?" Sophia asked. "I think it's sticking!"

I smiled and smoothed her hair down. "It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"Can we go play in it?" Louis asked.

"Well, wait till there's more," I laughed, "If there's enough, I bet you guys could bribe Matt to making you an igloo."

Carl's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Carl and Louis took off down the hall. "Matt! Dude, it's snowing!"

I laughed and crouched down to the girls' level. The snow was just starting to stick, so it looked like a gentle layer of white dust over the tips of the grass, each blade carefully powdered. A thin layer was forming over the fence, and on the tree-house 'guard tower'. I looked over, and found the snow had whispered over the two graves.. And left a kiss of white on the crosses.

"You're right," Eliza said, "It's really pretty."

* * *

My boots crunched into the snow and I savored the sound. The kids ran past me and out into the white. It had been snowing for hours now, and there was a good three inches on the ground. I couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

"Come on, move your big ass out the way, Kylie." I looked up at Matt and shoved him out into the snow.

"Shut up."

He chuckled and picked up a handful of snow. My eyes went wide and I ran, laughing. I dove behind Carl just as Matt threw the snowball and it exploded against my nephew's jacket.

"Ahhh," He groaned, "No fair, you can't use me as a shield!"

I giggled, "Sorry, kiddo."

I scooped up a good ball of snow and packed it down into my gloved hands. Matt was looking the other way. Perfect. I stood and lined up the shot, taking my arm back. Rick and Lori stepped out into the snow and I grinned evilly and changed targets.

"Hey!" Rick brushed snow out of his beard. I giggled hysterically and dropped into the snow. Carl ran over and gave me a high five.

I jumped to my feet, and soon the battle had begun.

* * *

By dinnertime, we'd built an array of fortresses in the backyard, and it was kind of family against family.

Team Rangers: Matt, Sophia, and me.

Team Grimes: Rick, Lori, and Carl.

Team Greene: Glenn, Maggie, and Beth.

Team Morales: Morales himself, Eliza, and Louis.

Matt, Sophia, and I had taken the treehouse, a bucket full of snow our source of ammo. Sophia was quite the marksman, so we had a pretty awesome team. We were dominating. I jumped up and threw a snowball, hitting Glenn smack between the shoulders. He dropped down behind his fortress-wall-of-snow.

"I'm hit!" He called, "I'm hit!"

Matt threw a good chunk of packed down snow, and I heard Carl cry out.

"Hey, that hurt!" He yelled, "Matt's packing the snow down! He's throwing ice!"

"No fair!" Glenn called.

Matt smirked and threw another, and I heard Glenn groan.

"Okay, okay! It's fair!"

Matt chuckled and dropped down beside me, under the window of the treehouse. Sophia sat across from us, packing snow into balls. Suddenly a snowball came flying in through the window, and it smashed against the wall, right next to Sophia's head. She squealed and shuffled over to our side.

I heard Rick chuckle triumphantly and Carl laughed, "Go, dad!"

I peeked over the top of the windowsill. I saw Carol, T-Dog, Hershel, and Daryl on the balcony, watching us. I dropped back down and motioned for Matt to look.

"Eagle eyes, six o'clock," I said.

Matt smirked at me. "Hell yes." He looked to Sophia, "Cover me, Peletier, I'm going in."

She nodded and moved to the window, snowballs at the ready.

He dropped down the ladder onto the ground, and I quickly followed. Rick and Morales spotted us and threw snow our way, but we quickly dodged behind the wooden posts underneath the treehouse.

"Sophia!" Matt called, "Little help, soldier!"

We heard several groans of pain and took that as our cue. I scooped up some snow as we ran out into the open. Sophia rained down snow onto our opponents, and Matt and I took our aim only at the last minute. Nobody even saw it coming. We turned as soon as we were close enough, and threw the packed down snow.

Daryl growled and wiped the snow from his face and angel wing jacket. He narrowed his eyes, and Matt and I giggled and quickly dove for cover.

* * *

"Y'have t'come down eventually," Daryl called up to the treehouse, where Matt and I had barricaded ourselves.

"Nah," Matt called down, "We got MREs up here, blankets... We could last at least a week."

"And when y'need to piss?"

Matt bit his lip, "Oh, we'll think of something!"

"Matt." I looked over at him.

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"...what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"No, shit."

"I have to pee. A lot."

He chuckled and let his head fall back against the wall. "Ahh... Shit..."

I sighed and patted his arm. "You have fun, I'm gonna go surrender."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

"Hey," I smirked, "He's my husband. I kinda have leverage on him."

"You're going to bribe him with sex," Matt laughed, "You kinky bitch."

I shrugged, "Well, it works."

"You've done this a lot, haven't you?"

I just grinned, and dropped down the ladder onto the ground. I saw Daryl, and instantly threw my hands up.

"Hey, hey, I surrender," I told him, "I surrender." He lowered his hand slowly, and I lowered mine, walking over to him. "Now, I am freezing cold," I said, lowering my voice, "Could we _please_ go inside and find a way to heat me up?" I smiled mischievously and he smirked and pulled me to him.

"Yeah, we could do that." He growled.

He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled through the kiss, triumphant. He wrapped his arms around me and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

I jumped back and screamed as I felt snow trickle down the back of my jacket. I shot a glare at Daryl but he was doing the same dance I was, trying to get the snow out of our clothes.

And then I heard Matt cackling like a freaking hyena from the treehouse.


	11. Mission

**Day 66**

**Kylie-Jane**

I scooped up another pile of snow onto the shovel and dropped it onto the pile at the side. Rick, Matt, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn, and I were clearing out the driveway. We were taking a trip to town to see if we could get our hands on any jackets, and some maternity clothing for Lori and me. And some food couldn't hurt, either. Matt had pointed out a Costco on the map. It'd take us an hour to get there because of a) the snow and b) we were only taking backroads. But it was still morning, so we'd be alright.

Rick set his shovel aside. "I think that's about it," He said. "Let's head out."

We nodded and I handed my shovel to T-Dog as he collected them up. The rest of us climbed into the cars. Daryl gave me a protective glance before he shut the door, and after T-Dog opened the gate, drove out down the road. He didn't want me going, that much was clear. But I was bored. I was going stir crazy in that house. And it wasn't exactly like I was completely helpless. I was barely showing. I wasn't quite _waddling _yet. I could move quickly, and I was still a good shot.

I sighed and leaned my head on the window as we drove through town. There were no other tire tracks, and the snow was almost completely smooth, save for a few jagged footsteps here and there. You could tell, because the footprints were all stretched out, like they were dragging their feet. And they didn't ever go in straight lines. The car rolled on quietly and slowly through the edge of town, and we took a back road out towards Morrow, on the edge of Atlanta.

There was less snow the closer we drove to the big city, and when we rolled into the Costco parking lot, there was less than half an inch on the ground. But there were a hell of a lot more footprints here then there were in Greeneville. We stopped the car right outside the front door and cautiously piled out. I drew my gun, and took my place behind Daryl, and in front of Matt. With Glenn at my side, either way I was pretty much covered. Rick led us into the warehouse and instantly we were on edge.

The place was ransacked. I suppose we didn't expect anything less. Rick led us down past the electronics and down towards the food sections, and we froze as we heard something drop. We rounded a corner and found three walkers in one of the aisles, feeding on an animal. The men didn't waste any time and a few seconds later they all had matching head wounds.

"Alright," Rick turned to us, "Let's get what we need, and hurry back out. We don't need to be here any longer than we have to."

We nodded and split up to do our different tasks. Rick went to walk to perimeter and Matt and Glenn cleared off to get canned food. Daryl and I walked to the middle to look for clothing. I found the jackets and tossed a few over my arm. Daryl picked up a few shirts from the maternity section and soon we were finished.

I adjusted the jackets in my arms and headed for Glenn and Matt. I walked along the aisles, and heard one of them drop something.

"Good going,"I said, turning the corner, "Butterfing-"

I froze. Not Glenn. Not Matt. Walkers.

"Shit!" I fired off a few rounds and bolted it straight out of there, screaming. "Walkers!" I screamed, "Walkers!"

I ran and Daryl looked to me, "How many?"

"Too many! Just go!"

Glenn and Matt emerged from one of the aisles carrying backpacks full of cans and their eyes went wide. Matt cursed and joined us, running for the door. Rick was already by the exit, ushering us over.

"Go! Now! You got walkers on your tail, go!"

And because I'm a masochistic retard, I turned around and snuck a glance.

There were _dozens _of walkers, all headed our way. They were only a few feet back and I screamed and kept running as fast as I could. We reached the door and everyone piled for the car. Shots fired left and right as the walkers caught up and I heard Glenn scream. I tried to look for him but I couldn't see him or Matt anywhere. I looked back and Daryl all but shoved me into the truck.

"Go!" He ordered, "Now!"

"Where's Glenn and Matt?"

"Rick saw Matt go down, just go!"

"What?!"

"Kylie!"

He shoved me further into the car and climbed in beside me, shooting a close walker in the forehead before kicking the body out of the way and slamming the door shut. Rick pulled himself into the front seat and pulled the truck away from the warehouse. I could see walkers trailing behind us.

"Rick! We have to go back!"

"Kylie, we-"

"No! We have to go back for Glenn and Matt!" Daryl put a hand on my arm and I shrugged him off. "No!" The tears hit and my voice squeaked. "No!"

"I- I saw Matt go down," Rick said, "Glenn was with him- they got cut off- I'm sorry, Kylie."

I shook my head and dropped down into the seat, tears streaming. Daryl came to my side and I curled into his chest, pounding my fist against him in protest. We'd just lost people. And now _this. _A simple routine trip to _fucking Costco._

Matt was like a brother to me. He had been for _years. _We'd been through so much, even pre-apocalyspe. He had my back through everything. And when the walkers hit, I found him, through some godgiven miracle. I got him back. And now he's _gone._

And Glenn? Glenn was one of my closest friends. And he was just a kid!

Oh, god, Maggie.

I let out a sob and Daryl just held me still as we drove quietly back to Greeneville.

* * *

"Go back," I climbed into the front seat a half hour later and looked to my brother-in-law. "Rick. Please."

He looked to me with sad eyes. "Kylie. I know- kid, I-"

"Don't call me a fucking kid!" I shouted. "Go back! That is my _fucking _family we're talking about Rick!"

"They're gone, Kylie!"

"You don't know that!" I pulled my gun, my voice raising in pitch. "Go _back_, damnit! I have to- I have to know! I have to know for sure!"

"Kylie, don't do that to yourself-"

"Rick!"

"Kyles!" My head snapped over to Daryl in the back seat. "They were cut off.. There's no way."

"I can't believe that." I whispered.

* * *

We pulled in through the gate, heavy hearts and tear stained faces. Me the most. T-Dog knew something was up as soon as he shut the gate behind us. Rick stopped the car and I basically fell out and onto the ground. Daryl helped me stand and I looked up at Hershel, Lori, and Carl.

"Where are-"

Lori stopped mid sentence at the look on my face. Carol started crying. Carl looked like he was going to puke.

"Where's Maggie." I said flatly.

Hershel's eyes were wide. "The kitchen," He said, "Sh-she's in the kitchen."

I nodded and Daryl let me go. I slowly pushed passed everyone and walked to the kitchen, almost numbly. I found the farmer's daughter making a batch of Kool-Aid with Beth and Miranda in the kitchen.

"Hey, look who's back," Beth smiled, "How'd it-"

Maggie's eyes were on me the minute I walked in. Beth saw her sister's expression and looked over at me, too. I met Maggie's eyes, crying, shaking my head.

"No," She said, eyes red. "No. Not him. No."

"Maggie, I'm so sorry-"

"No!" She burst into tears and I caught her as she fell forward. This wasn't right. This wasn't _right._ Not Glenn, not _Matt._

* * *

"Glenn was a hero," Rick started. "He really was. Now, I didn't know him as long as some of you, but I knew enough. He saved my life, the first time I met him. That tells you a little bit about Glenn. Didn't even know me. I was just some poor guy, stuck in a tank in the middle of Atlanta. But he risked his neck to save me. And ever since then- he's been a hero to all of us. He's been a friend. Family. I'd be proud to call Glenn family." Maggie let out a sob and Rick swallowed, and continued. "And Glenn had a best friend," He said, "It's only.. Fitting, that they rest together." I took a breath and mentally prepared myself. "Matt Walker was a good man," He said, "He was a good soldier. He cared about every single one of us like we were related by blood. And he was still.. Just a new member of our group. But that didn't matter to him. Now, he gave us this," he gestured to the house. "He gave us this place, this sanctuary. Our _home._ We are going to honour Matt, and Glenn, by not taking what we have here for granted."

* * *

**Day 67**

**Kylie-Jane**

Maggie and I were sitting in front of the wall, crying quietly. I held pictures of my squad leader in my hands and Maggie had Glenn's baseball cap. I set the pictures down and took the paintbrush, and paint, adding two more names to our wall.

This was getting harder to deal with.

Maggie sobbed and dropped Glenn's hat onto the pile of memories, and we both stood and walked away, holding onto each other.

* * *

**Day 68**

**Matt**

I peeked up over the window and quickly ducked back down.

"There's six out there," I slipped into the back, "I've only got two rounds left."

Glenn ran a hand threw his hair. "So what your saying is... One more night in the semi truck? Yippee."

* * *

_"You got walkers on your tail! Go!"_

_Glenn took that exact moment to trip on his goddamn shoelace and I went back for him, slinging my backpack full of cans over my shoulder and wrenching the kid to his feet._

* * *

I shrugged, "Hey, at least we grabbed that canned food."

"Yeah, but I'm freezing my nuts off."

I gave him a look. "You have nuts?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_"Matt, look out!"_

_I ducked, but not in time. One of the walkers tackled me and I hit the concrete floor hard. He snapped at my face and I tried to reach for my gun but it was no use._

* * *

I chuckled and wrapped my jacket around me, bringing my knees to my chest as I sat against the wall. We'd been in this truck for 24 hours and goddamn, I was feeling it. Glenn was right, it was cold as hell. Not to mention it snowed again last night. But hey, I guess I shouldn't complain. We shouldn't even be alive anyway. I mean we were in At-fucking-Lanta.

* * *

_I kicked the walker back but he just kept coming. I growled in frustration and the son of a bitch growled right back. Suddenly Glenn came outta nowhere like the goddamn beautiful ninja he is and he drove a machete into the freaking thing's skull. He pulled it off of me and we high-tailed it for the exit, but walkers swarmed us and we got cut off. I heard tires squeal as the others left. Son of a bitch._

* * *

Glenn tossed me a can of Spaghetti-Os and I opened it gratefully, just pouring the shit into my mouth. Hey, we didn't exactly have utensils. Glenn gave me a weird look, but I shrugged. He kind of eyed up his can, and tipped it up above his head, doing the same. I chuckled as he spilled spaghetti down his shirt.

"Gonna need to get you a bib, kiddo."

He rolled his eyes at me and tried to clean up his shirt. "Shut up."

I laughed.

* * *

_I grabbed Glenn's arm and dragged the kid into the food court, knocking over tables behind us to slow down the walkers. There was a fire exit at the end. I pointed and Glenn and I sprinted for it._

* * *

I finished my food and tossed the can off to the side. I picked up my gun, and my knife, and stood up. I needed to piss. And those walkers needed to die. It was now or never.

* * *

_We reached the exit and I smashed my shoulder into it, swinging it open. Glenn shut it behind us and we ran out into the snowy parking lot. We rounded the corner and sprinted across the street to another parking lot, hoping to lose the walkers completely._

* * *

Glenn gave me a quizzical look and I just sighed, "Wish me luck, bro."

I kicked open the door and hopped out. "Bitches!" I called, "Dinner time!"

The walkers lunged for me and I line up my shot. Collateral. My classic move. Two down. I shot another, and the last one clawed at me. I smashed it over the head with the hilt of my gun, and followed up with my knife through its temple. Done and done.

* * *

_Glenn pointed to a semi truck parked a few yards away. Hell, it looked cozy enough._

* * *

**Hahaha, scared you for a minute there, didn't I?**_  
_


	12. Atlanta

**Some people were asking for more about Kylie & Matt's squad, so here you go :) I'll probably throw in some more flashbacks here and there from now on. Anywho, Happy New Years everyone! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORMAN REEDUS ! Ehehehe ^_^ ( A few days ago, but whatever :P)**

**Scout - Matt Walker**

**Tiny, Kovee/Kovy - Josh Kovalchik ('Koh- Vahl - chick')**

**Twinkletoes, Buttercup, Cupcake, etc - Rowdy Galardi ('Guh-Lar-dee')**

**Dragon - Adam Sheets**

**KJ - Kylie-Jane Creek**

* * *

**Day 69**

**Matt**

_"Shit! Snipers on the roof! Tiny, Scout, move your asses !"_

_We heard Galardi over the radio and Josh and I both made a mad dash for cover. We made it, barely, into a rundown building across the street. Josh turned to me, reloading his M4._

_"Having fun yet ?" He asked, grinning._

_I scoffed, "If this is your idea of 'fun', buddy, we've got a problem."_

_Suddenly we heard an explosion followed by another voice over the radio._

_"Dragon's been hit! He's hit!"_

_I ran to a window and looked out through the wooden planks. I followed the smoke and found the consignment store across the street blasted to pieces, and Galardi carrying Sheets from the flames, limping himself. I saw movement and scrambled for my radio,_

_"Galardi, move! Two tangos on your six! They're coming round the corner!"_

_I watched Galardi break into a run and dive into the closest building. Josh went to the door and fired a few rounds, taking out the two on his tail. Bullets peppered the ground at his feet and he dove back, kicking the door shut._

_"Fuck! Damn junkies." I chuckled, and he sighed. "Man, we're not getting anywhere 'til we get those snipers off the roofs."_

_I picked up my beloved Barrett .50cal - who I'd affectionately nicknamed 'Susan'. Hey, the RPG was 'Henrietta', the M4 was 'Beatrice', and my M16 was 'Margaret'._

_I cocked the sniper rifle in my hands. "Or until we get our own."_

_He rolled his eyes and moved to the window, poking the barrel of his gun through the cracks. I made for the back door._

_"Tiny, lay me down some cover, will ya?"_

_He nodded and waited for my signal. I kicked the back door open and turned around, climbing onto the balcony above me. I pulled myself up so I was standing on the railing, and leaned against the back wall, about to climb to the roof. I hit the switch on my radio._

_"Now would be nice, Kovalchik."_

_I heard his machine gun firing and tossed my rifle onto the roof, quickly following it. I fell into position and lined up my first target in the crosshairs. The first sniper was directly across the street, on top of Galardi and Sheets' building. I pulled the trigger._

_Well, he _**was **_over there._

_I moved to the next one, and the next, and soon we had no more enemy snipers_.

_"I need a med-evac, asap!" Galardi's voice crackled over the radio and I cursed under my breath._

_"Where the fuck is Creek?!" Josh yelled._

_Well, speak of the devil, and she shall appear. I watched as Kylie sprinted out from her cover behind a truck and made a bee-line for Galardi's position. She snuck a glance my way and I saw her grin and wink at me through the scope on my rifle. Typical KJ._

_"Where the hell have you been?!" Josh shouted over the radio._

_"Securing the package." Kylie answered nonchalantly._

_I grabbed my radio. "What?! You got it?!"_

_"Of course I did." She answered, "Scout, Dragon can't walk. We've gotta bail."_

_I took a glance at my watch. "Alright, Kovalchik, lay down cover fire. Galardi, KJ, get Sheets to the extraction point. We've got three minutes."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_I heard gunfire and scrambled back and off the roof. I ran inside the building, and down the steps to Josh._

_"Kovee, let's go, man." He nodded and I handed him Susan. Hey, it was a 30lb rifle, and I had to take point. I moved to the door, and waited._

_"Alright, we're clear!" Kylie told us, "Get out of there!"_

_We took our cue and I kicked the door open, firing my M4 in short blasts as Josh and I made a dash for the truck at the end of the street. I yelled out as a grenade rolled in front of me and I grabbed it, prayed to whatever God was in the sky, and lobbed it back at the enemy._

_"DOWN!" I screamed, and Josh and I hit the deck. It exploded mid-flight and I felt the heat on the back of my neck. Once it died down I pulled Josh to his feet and we kept moving._

_"Scout! We've got 90 seconds to make the extraction point!" Kylie yelled, holding the door of the truck open as we ran up._

_"We'll make it!" I yelled, hauling into the driver's seat._

_"I fucking hope so." Rowdy muttered._

_Josh shut the back door, and I slammed on the gas._

* * *

We'd found an abandoned Bed and Breakfast, and it was already boarded up. Someone had tried to make a stand before us. It was empty now, and we used that to our advantage. Glenn and I passed out in the main room; we wanted to be able to run and get out quick if we had to. So, I was lying three feet from the Asian.

And Glenn snored. A lot.

I shoved him and he snapped awake, his arms flailing around.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Woah, chill out, Bruce Lee."

He squinted at me in the dark. "What's wrong ? Walkers? Scavengers? ...Coyotes?"

"We're in Atlanta, dumbass. There are no coyotes."

"Wanna bet?"

I rolled my eyes. "You snore."

"And you talk in your sleep. Don't see me complaining."

I scoffed, "I do not."

He grinned, "Do, too. By the way, who's Amy Richards?"

I glared at him and kicked his side. He laughed.

"Shut up, or I may have to use you for bait."

"Bite me."

"Oh, they will."

He laughed and curled back up into a ball. I sighed and walked to the window, peeking between the wooden planks. "It's snowing again."

"Fantastic."

"Welcome to December," I muttered, "They don't get snow in Korea?"

He rolled his eyes. "I grew up here, asshole." He gave me a look. "They don't get snow in Nebraska?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hush up." I sighed. "We'll never get anywhere in this weather. We'll have to wait 'til the snow melts before we can leave."

Glenn nodded, "And then what?"

I shrugged, "Hotwire a car and hightail it back home," I smirked, "I just hope they haven't burnt the place town while we were gone."

He shook his head. "I hope they don't think we're.. Y'know."

I cracked my neck. "Damn. They probably do."

He bit his lip, "Maggie's gonna kill me."

I laughed, "Oh my god, _yeah_ she is! Jesus, Kylie's gonna kill us both."

"Damn, I kind of don't want to go back now."

"Pshyeah, me neither. We'll just go off and live together in Atlanta somewhere."

"How romantic."

"Ah, you're not my type."

"Awh, drat."

"Shut up, Glenn."

* * *

Sun finally creeped in the window, as well as the familiar scraping sounds of a few bony undead fingers. I yawned and cracked my neck. I shivered. It was still baltic. I sighed and pulled myself to my feet, wrapping my blanket around me. Glenn was still asleep. And still snoring. I walked down the hall to the front door, and peeked out the window. There was still snow on the ground. We'd have to stay another night. Marvellous.

I ran my hand along the boards on the window. Maybe Andrea had been here. Maybe she'd held out, done up the windows. Maybe she made it. Maybe she was okay.

I sighed and turned around, leaning my back against the door. All these maybes and what-ifs were killing me from the inside out. I just needed something solid. I needed evidence. Either she lived or she died, I just wanted to know. I needed closure.

Glenn's footsteps made my head snap up, and he gave me a sleepy wave, his bag in his other hand.

"Morning."

"Hi."

The kid sighed and dragged himself over to sit beside me. He offered me a can.

"Peaches?"

* * *

**Day 70**

**Kylie-Jane**

I stared at the ceiling and listened to Carl and Sophia play Go Fish. They couldn't play the Wii because Rick wanted to devote all the generator power to getting us heat. They were bored as hell. And so was I.

The past few days had been hell for us. Maggie was a total ghost. And I was getting there, too. We were still in shock, and mourning. It wasn't like before, where something happened as soon as we lost people, so we moved on quickly. Nothing was going on. We had to sit here and face the monotony of day to day life, soaking in the emptiness and sadness that Matt and Glenn's death left in their wake.

I was losing my mind.

Matt and Glenn were family. Hell, everyone here was family. Losing any one of them would tear a piece out of my chest. And my heart was already missing a lot of pieces. I didn't know how much more it could take.

Later that day, I sat bundled up in front of the Wall, hands deep in my pockets. My eyes scanned the names over and over.

"Hey, Kylie, how're you?" I looked over at Rick and gave him a nod.

"Fine," I told him.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside me.

"I just said I was fine."

"That's my point."

I sighed and Rick gave me a knowing smile. "I miss them." I said quietly. "All of them."

I looked up at the wall again. "Every name on that wall..."

He nodded, "Let's just hope we don't have to add any more." He exhaled and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be okay, Kylie. We've got a good thing going, here. It's safe. We're safe. And we're gonna make it last. You just worry about you," He gestured to my belly, "You're adding a new member to our group, and that's something to celebrate."

I smiled, "I guess you're right. And, you, too, though. Lori's starting to show."

He grinned, "Just a few more months, huh?"

I nodded, "Just over two, for me. Like five for Lori."

"Ah, well," Rick smiled, "We'll get there."

"Yeah, we'll try."

**Day 71**

**Matt**

"Matt! Matt!" Glenn rushed over to me, and ushered me to the window. We were in an old law firm office. I looked outside, the sun just slowly rising.

"Oh, that is beautiful." I muttered, watching the sun slowly bake the snow into water. It was already half-melted. "Hey, Glenn," I put my arm around his shoulder, "Feel like going home, tonight?"

He grinned. "Hell yes."

* * *

By mid-afternoon the snow was nearly gone, and Glenn and I were climbing into a pickup truck. I shut the door and Glenn took out his bag as I started driving through town.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"What've we got?" I asked.

"Uh.. Peaches. You ate the last of the Spaghetti-Os."

"Damnit." I muttered, "I'll take the peaches."

He handed me the can and I opened it, eating the fruit off the tip of my knife. Glenn sighed and stared out the window. We were passing Costco.

"Drive faster," He said, "Please."

I nodded and sped up, not slowing down until the building was out of view. I sighed and fell onto the back roads again, twisting and turning through trees. My fingers tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. I wanted to be back already. Shit, I wanted to be back five days ago.

Glenn yelped and I swerved the truck to the side as a figure moved across the street. I slammed on the brakes, but I was too late, and the truck ploughed straight into the side of a minivan. The airbags smashed into us and I groaned into the white fabric.

"Son of a bitch."

Glenn moaned, "Tell me about it."

"I feel like Lori." I muttered, "Crashing my car in the apocalypse."

Glenn snorted, "Smooth."

I sighed and kicked the door open, hopping out. I looked around, trying to see the walker we'd narrowly avoided. I pulled my knife and walked out to the road.

"Where are you..."

I cried out and jumped back as a gunshot whizzed by my head and shattered the window of a nearby car.

"Really?!" I growled, drawing my 9mm and ducking down.

"Matt! Matt! Are you-"

Gunshots and I heard the kid scream.

"Glenn! Glenn, you hit?!" I ducked down as glass shattered over my head and shots echoed in my ears. I saw the scuffling of feet and recognized the kid's shoes among the rest. I made to go for him but a familiar and disgusting smell made me freeze in my tracks. I heard a growl and spun on my heel only to be shoved to the ground. I cried out and shoved the walker back, but it snarled and snapped for me, reaching. I growled back and shoved it back into the side of the van, grabbing its hair and smashing its face into the concrete repeatedly. Blood spurted and drenched my jacket as I felt the walker go limp in my arms. I climbed back up to my feet and looked around. Walkers were starting to appear everywhere.

I heard footsteps come up behind me and turned to find a gun in my face. I smashed the guy's hand into the broken window of the car beside us and he cried out, dropping the gun. I knocked my head against his and he dropped, dazed. Another guy ran round the corner, not much younger than Glenn, gripping an AK47. He took one look at his downed companion and froze. I grabbed the end of the gun and slammed it back into his chest, ripping it from his hands as he stumbled back. I used the butt of the gun to knock him out, and I stepped around the back of the car. I was met with about a dozen walkers. I growled under my breath and checked the gun in my hands, before shrugging, and peppering the crowd. One by one by one by...

I pulled the AK to my chest and fired off the last few rounds, taking out the remainder of the walkers. Now it was just the living versus the living. I heard footsteps and looked over, one of the guys coming for me with a knife. He swiped for me and I hopped back, ducking under. I brought my knee up and smashed it hard between the guy's legs, following up with a fist to the nose and a chop to the neck. He was floored in 2 seconds flat. I knelt to grab his 9mm and kept walking.

"Glenn!" I shouted, not caring who spotted me. I was just pissed, now. I saw movement and shot another guy between the eyes. Gunfire peppered the ground by my feet and I jumped behind a wall for cover. I cursed under my breath and took a quick glance. There was a shooter behind a nearby minivan. I fired off a few shots and the shooting stopped.

"GLENN!" I screamed again. This time I heard a strangled yell coming from around the corner. I ran for the sound. I found Glenn struggling against one of the men. Glenn kicked his shin and the guy cried out and loosened his grip. Glenn wrenched himself free and tried to get away but the guy clutched his arm. I couldn't get a clean shot so I just bolted forward, grabbed the man by his neck, and threw him off Glenn. Two bullets in the head later and Glenn and I were running back for our truck.

"Hurry, go!"

Gunfire peppered us as we ran and we piled into the truck, slamming the doors shut.

"Keep your head down!" I shouted, and Glenn ducked behind the dash. I floored the gas pedal and the truck launched forward. The back window shattered and I gave a yell and ducked down a bit, too, speeding off down the road, my heart pounding bruises into my ribcage.

"Well that was fun..." Glenn muttered.

I scoffed, "Oh, light of my day."

"That was kinda badass though. If I'm honest, I think- holy shit! Matt!"

I raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Your arm!"

I gave him a weird face, then looked down at my arm. there was a long gash ripping through cloth and skin, and blood was soaking through my shirt.

"Oh... lovely..."


	13. Strength

**Okay, so I've been supremely writer's blocked. I am soo sorry xD**

**I know you're all on edge over Matt, so I won't waste any more time. Chapter 13. Here we go.**

* * *

**Day 71 - Cont.**

**Matt**

"Well- were you- y'know... Is it... A... Bite?"

Glenn was looking at me like a sad puppy, and I just stared at the gash in my arm, the wound getting more painful the more I looked at it. I swallowed hard and looked to the road.

"I don't.. I can't remember."

Glenn chewed his lip and tightened his seatbelt. I winced and started rolling my arm in circles, trying to find a position where it wasn't searing with pain, but it was no use. The gash was throbbing, stabbing, searing, _burning with pain._

I sighed and slammed my forehead on the steering wheel. Glenn flinched back against the door. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, "No- it's okay... You shouldn't be apologising."

I snorted, "Yeah, you're right. Go ahead, tell me you're sorry I'm probably gonna be dead in the morning. Say sorry that I'll wake up and try to gnaw your face off. Go on."

Glenn curled into a ball and shuddered away.

"Matt-"

"I'm kidding. Chill your bones."

"Okay."

We fell back into a thickening silence that made the air a little harder to breath. I rolled down the window and resisted the urge to stick my head out like a fucking dog and lap up the breeze. A million thoughts bounced around and my head started throbbing with pain. Was it a bite ? Was I gonna die ? Did I have the balls to take myself out, before someone else had to ?

My next thought hit me in the face at a hundred fucking miles per hour. If I was bit..?

...Andrea would never know.

* * *

**Kylie**

I woke up and my eyes fluttered open to find Daryl lying beside me tracing circles on my belly. I smiled and put my hand over his. His eyes flicked to mine, and I leaned forward and kissed him, eyes sparkling.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"Morning," he smirked, "And happy birthday Kyles."

I gave a small smile and he pressed his lips to mine again. Daryl moved back, and climbed out of the bed.

"What d'ya want to eat?" He asked.

I arched a brow. "You're making me breakfast?"

He scoffed. "No. I'm making Carol do it."

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "You could at least _pretend_ that you love me."

He smirked, "Nah."

He left the room and I grinned, laying back down on the bed and smiling to myself. Today was going to be a good day. Nothing was going to spoil it. Nothing.

I pulled myself out of bed, and pulled on my favourite purple flannel button down... cursing when I realized I couldn't button it up anymore. I laughed to myself and left it open, my tank top underneath. My belly was really showing now, there was no more denying it. I was having a baby in the apocalypse.

I still couldn't decide whether it was a miracle or a curse.

* * *

That day went by, everyone giving me a chorus of 'Happy Birthday's, and a few presents. It was more than I'd expected. I mean, hey, there wasn't exactly a Target down the street that they could go to. Rick let me run the generators so I could watch some of my favourite movies, which was great. I forced everyone to sit through _The Titanic_, _The Last of the Mohicans_ and _The Shawshank Redemption_, and about five episodes of _LOST _and _Prison Break, _with me saying about 99% of the lines along the shows.

As the day pulled to a close, I sat on the kitchen counter beside Lori, our last Coke in my hand. Rick was standing across from me, downing a beer, and Carl was sitting cross-legged on a stool beside him.

"Sorry we couldn't make you a cake," Carl said.

Lori laughed, "Trust me, we actually tried, too."

I smiled and took a drink of my Coke. "I'm happy with my soda. You guys did great."

Lori smiled and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday, Kylie."

"Thanks, sis."

Suddenly we heard shouting from outside and the rumbling of the gate opening, and instantly everyone in the room was on their feet. I pulled myself up and followed out to the front yard. I moved past the crowd to see what the commotion was, and suddenly I was in front.

The can of Coke dropped from my hand.

"Oh my god, Matt! Glenn!"

I ran forward and into the arms of my best friend, standing in front of an old pick-up, _alive._ Tears stained his shirt and I laughed so hard it hurt.

"I thought you were dead, Scout." I whispered.

He pulled back and held me at arm's length.

"Hey, takes a little more than a herd of walkers to kill me."

He winked and I just laughed and pulled him in for another hug. I stepped back and looked to Glenn, finding him and Maggie fused together at the mouth, both crying and laughing as they kissed. I wiped tears from my own eyes and Matt put his arm around my shoulders. I reached up and held his hand.

"Best birthday present ever."

He chuckled, and started to speak. He was interrupted by Rick stepping forward.

"Good to have you back and all, Matt.. But uh, that arm of yours.."

I felt Matt flinch and I jumped back out of his arms so I could face him.

"What about your arm, Matt? What's wrong with your arm? What happened to your-"

I froze. His shirt was drenched with blood all across his right arm, and there was a half-assed bandage pulled tight around his bicep.

Matt's face dropped and Rick took a step forward. Everyone was silent. Maggie looked at Glenn, but he shook his head slowly. I brought my hands to my mouth, my tears of joy turning to terror.

"Matt.. Are you bit?"

Matt met the Sheriff's eyes and swallowed.

"I.. I don't know." He said slowly, "We ran into a group of walkers, and a bunch of survivors. It.. Could be a knife wound.. Or.. There was a lot of broken glass everywhere. But yes, I could be bit."

"Is he running a fever?" Lori asked.

Matt's eyes flashed to her and he shrugged. I moved forward and pressed the back of my hand to his forehead.

I bit my lip and nodded slowly.

* * *

Matt was cooped up in the master bedroom and I sat at his bedside, patting a damp washcloth across his forehead. He was passed out. I was close to it, too. Seeing him like this made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't lose him. Not after I'd just got him back. Not... Not like this.

"Kylie," I turned slightly and found Rick at the door. I looked back to Matt and laid the washcloth over his forehead before standing up and walking slowly to Rick. I followed him out to the bonus room and we each took a seat on the couch. The house was quiet.

"You need to be prepared..."

I shook my head. "Rick, please. Don't."

"Kylie, Matt is in there with a bite on his arm. He's dying. And you know what happens next."

"Rick- I can't accept that it's a bite. I'm sorry. But I'm going to keep fighting until the end, okay? Because this is Matt, Rick. He's my best friend. I've known him for nearly ten years. So don't."

He stood up slowly, "Just... Be ready for this to end, Kylie. Stay strong."

I nodded and he patted my shoulder when he left, leaving me on my own in the empty room. I stared at the window, and outside at the treehouse/watch tower that we'd built, and Glenn and Maggie sitting on the window sill and laughing together.

Then it hit me. I crumbled and brought my knees to my chest as I started crying so hard the couch shook. I brought my hands to my mouth to try and muffle my sobs but either way I really didn't care anymore. I was slowly losing another brother. My last brother.

I couldn't handle losing him... The way I lost Beth.

"Kylie." I heard a voice call from down the hall and hurried toward Matt's room. He was awake, looking tired and sore.

"How you feelin'?" I asked, putting my hand over his.

"Like I got hit by a truck." He muttered. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Listen, I just wanted to say a few things, before I lose it."

"Scout.."

"Kylie, please. I just wanted to-"

"Matthew." I snapped, a little more viciously than I'd intended. "I am not saying goodbye."

"Well just listen then."

"No, Matt. Because it's not happening."

He sighed and gave my hand a squeeze. "Stubborn bitch." He mumbled, and I let out a small laugh. Matt laughed with me and it ended in a hacking cough. I flinched.

"Let me go get you some water," I said, and left the room before_**I**_ lost it. I went down the stairs to the living room, and opened the back door, taking a bottle from our cooler. It was so cold outside, Rick didn't want to waste power on powering the fridge or freezer anymore. I shut the door again and headed back inside, yawning. I heard the sound of the front door closing as I went up the stairs again to Matt's room. I pushed the door open, and threw the water bottle in anger. Matt was gone.

I ran back down the stairs and out the front door, but I was too late. Matt had taken his pickup and was already disappearing down the gravel road. Rick and T-Dog ran out beside me, and Rick growled and ran his hand over his head.

"What the hell is he doing?" T-Dog asked.

"He got bit by a walker," Glenn appeared beside us. "He's dying, and we confined him to his bed. What do you think he's doing?"

* * *

**Matt**

As soon as Kylie left the room, I was on my feet. I slipped on my boots and ran to my closet, hurriedly grabbing my shotgun, a rifle, and my handgun from the shelves. I wasn't about to sit in my bed and wait for the end to come. No fucking way. I was going out with a god damn bang. I was taking as many of those undead bastards with me as I damn well could. Just like Josh. Just, minus the C4. If I was gonna go... I was gonna go my way.

I hurried down the stairs and out the front door, keys in one hand, rifle in the other, not looking back. If I looked back, even for a second, I would've stopped. I ran to the gate, unlocking the padlock and hauling it open before hurrying to the truck and climbing inside, turning the key in the ignition. Before I could give myself a chance to stop, I slammed on the gas and left my home behind. My head was spinning as I drove my way down through my old town. My breathing was heavy and hard. My heartbeat was a wild erratic drumbeat throbbing in my ears.

I stopped the truck. I stepped out, shotgun in hand, and looked up at the building in front of me. The church where I married the love of my life. The church where I went to her funeral.

Walkers started looming around me, and the open wound on my arm. I watched as they dragged their feet, moaning, hissing, growling, and snapping their jaws together, bony fingers reaching for my throat. I closed my eyes as the crowd closed in, taking slow, deep breaths. One. Two. Three.

"Go." I whispered.

I pulled the trigger and one by one, walkers fell around me. I screamed like a wolf as I fired off rounds. I went empty and dropped the shotgun, drawing my handgun. Walker after geek after Vic after flesh-eater. Six down, seven, eight, nine, a dozen, fifteen, I lost count. I shot my way through the crowd and up the set of stone steps to the church. Jaws snapped at me and then went slack. I left nothing standing, firing at every single fucking undead son of a bitch who dared to fuck with me. Right in the head. Brain. Eyes. Temple. Dead.

I kicked open the door of the church and stepped inside. The place was empty, full of scattered boxes and bags of supplies. 'God save us' painted on the wall above the cross. I ran to the front, dropping my gun to ground and spinning on my heel to face the doors. Walkers flooded in down the aisle. My vision blurred as tears of absolute rage stained my face, and I stepped forward, grabbing a hatchet from a pile of supplies on the front row pew. I let a feral roar rip from my throat as I swung the hatchet into the first walker, pain ripping through the wound on my arm. I cried out and took out the next three walkers, my entire arm now burning with pain. I worked my way back to the front of the church and dropped to the ground, sitting on the steps and facing the doors. I threw the hatchet and it skidded across the floor, hitting a body and stopping. I found myself crying again and buried my face in my hands. After everything I've gone through. This. I took a hard breath and picked up my discarded gun. I pulled out the clip and checked how many I had left. A single bullet rolled into my hand.

Well wasn't that poetic.


	14. Trigger

**Woo! I know, updating so soon... you're welcome.**

**This chapter's kinda short, but I like it how it is, so enjoy :)**

* * *

**Matt**

I'd been in this position twice before. Gun in hand. Tears on my face. Ready to end all of the pain with the single pull of a trigger.

* * *

**September 2001**

It was just like any other day. My wife Amanda was on vacation in New York, visiting her parents. She brought our 13 year old son, Jason, and our 6 month old, Thalia, with her. So I was on my own in our little Georgia house for the next two weeks. I was in Amanda's little corvette, headed to work. Taking her car for joy rides when she was gone was kind of a guilty pleasure. She knew I did. She'd always look at the milometer, smile, and shake her head in that pretty little feminine way that just said 'I love you, you idiot'. And I loved her too. So much.

I pulled into the little garage where I had a part-time job as a mechanic while I went back to college. I pulled the 'vette into a space and reluctantly turned off the engine, getting out. I let my hand linger on the door before heading inside.

"Yo Jimmayy," I called. "What's goin' on with that mustang in the-"

I turned the corner and found my boss and two co-workers surrounding the TV, dark expressions on their faces.

"Jim?" I asked. "..Guys, what's-"

I looked at the TV, seeing smoke bellow around two buildings in New York. The reporter on the screen was talking in a forced voice and her words were a little strange to hear.

"That some new movie?" I asked. "Kind of weird."

Jim looked to me and shook his head. "Dude, that's the news."

I gave him an odd look. "What?"

In my pocket, my phone rang.

When I got home a week later after the funeral, I slammed the door shut behind me. I stormed my way through the house to the living room, and kicked over the coffee table, shoving the couch onto its side. I picked up a vase of flowers and screamed as I threw it at the wall, the glass shattering and water, flowers, and glass going everywhere. I dropped to the ground in a tearful heap and started shaking hard, my entire body wracked with sobs.

Amanda was the love of my life. My two beautiful kids were the blessing I never deserved. And they were torn from me. Mercilessly. And for what?

I wiped my face dry and dragged myself across the floor, towards the kitchen. I reached the sink and took the child lock off of the cupboard underneath. Not like I'd need it anymore anyway. I opened it and reached inside, removing the 9mm that was attached behind the pipes. The only gun I owned.

I took the piece and held it in my palm, wrapping my hand around it, resting a finger over the trigger. The metal was ice cold. My hand shook as I raised the gun to my temple. I started squeezing.

But I couldn't do it.

Six months later, I was walking through the mall, supposed to be buying a suit for my sister's wedding. But instead, I found a US Army recruitment stand, and wrote my name down.

* * *

**June 2003**

"I'll be your squad leader," I was saying, looking out at these three young soldiers in front of me. Adam Sheets, Rowdy Galardi, and Josh Kovalchik. "My name's Captain Matthew Walker. And since I hate sounding like a douche, calling me Captain is a no-go. Matt or Scout is just fine."

I cracked my neck and sighed. "So, let's get to-"

The door opened and another soldier stepped in.

"Yes?" I asked, expectantly.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," The kid looked up, wringing her hands. "Got held up by the Colonel."

"I'm sorry..?" I looked at her.

"Captain Walker, right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..?"

"Sergeant Creek." She said. "I've been assigned here."

I looked down at my papers and took a double take. "Oh._ You're_ Sergeant Creek."

She smirked. "Yes, sir."

Galardi whistled. "Well slap me silly, beautiful. Welcome to the team." He winked at her and she simply arched a brow and crossed her arms.

"That's ma'am, or Sergeant, to you, Corporal."

Galardi put his hands up in surrender and fell back in his seat. Kovalchik leaned over and punched his arm. "Nice goin' there, Cupcake."

I smirked and shook my head. Spending time with this little squad of mine was going to be interesting.

* * *

**January 2010**

"Scout, pass the chips, man." Kylie reached her hands across the table and I handed over the bag. She took them and placed her bet, $5 and a bag of peanuts, stuffing chips into her mouth.

"Ooh, big spender, Kylie." Rowdy smirked at her and she shot him a glare.

"Hey, don't mess with the cripple, she's fragile." I grinned. Kylie stuck her tongue out at me and shifted her casted leg.

"You guys are all douchebags. You know that?"

"It's what we do best." Josh smiled.

"Whatever. I guess you don't wanna hear my big news then." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What, you knocked up?" Rowdy asked, in between mouthfuls of chips.

Adam smacked his arm. "Let her talk, cupcake."

"Whatever, butterfly."

I took a swig of my beer. "I thought we agreed that he was Dragon, not butterfly."

"Yeah well he called me cupcake."

"Anyways." Josh waved a hand. "Continue, Miss Creek."

Kylie smirked. "Miss, nothin'." She grinned and held up her hand, a very sparkly diamond ring on her finger. "I'm gettin' hitched, bitches!"

We all laughed and congratulated her, and she beamed.

"Thanks, losers." She smiled.

"I got some big news, too," Rowdy smirked, and we all looked to him. "Y'know my whole court mess with General Manning?"

Adam laughed, "Yeah, you mean when you got drunk and keyed his car?"

Rowdy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, guess who got the charges dropped." He smirked and popped his collar.

Kylie laughed, "How to the hell'd you manage that, Cupcake?"

He sat up and sheepishly looked down. "I uh.. I.. slept with Kelly." He mumbled.

"Awww noo!" Josh scrunched up his face. "Dude, that is so wrong on so many levels. Kelly Manning is a walrus, dude."

"More like an ape." Adam added, laughing quietly.

"Guys, guys, stop." I held up a hand. "We all know that Kelly Manning is a sweet girl, okay? Give her a break." I took a swig from my beer. "And besides. She's neither. She's a hungry hippo."

We all laughed and Rowdy sunk into his chair, groaning. "Hey guys, blow job's better than no job." He shrugged.

"So gross." Josh shivered.

Kylie looked to Rowdy seriously and put a hand over his. "Was it worth it, Rowdy? Was it really worth it?"

I just smiled and shook my head at my squad. My little sister and my three bros.

Family.

* * *

That Summer, the News Reports started, and at first no one took them seriously. But then it spread, and people got scared, and panicked. The military called us all in and suddenly there I was, outside the CDC in Atlanta, my uniform covered in blood. I'd just finishing a killing spree of walkers, each kill dedicated to a different one of my squad members. I picked up my gun, retrieved my knife, wiping off blood with my sleeve, and putting it in the holster on my hip. I dropped the clip from my 9mm and took another from my vest, calmly sliding it in place and hearing it click.

I walked towards the tank, pausing to crouch and closed Rowdy's vacant blue eyes, and climbed down into it.

As I closed the hatch, I was ready to die.

I crouched down into the tank and sat down next to the dead body of that kid, Private Larson.

I'd just watch each member of my squad die. I'd watched my best friend Josh Kovalchik toss me his dog tags like it was no big deal and walk straight into the heart of the beast, C4 strapped to his chest. I'd found Rowdy Galardi's dead body draped over a tank, bite mark on his arm, self-inflicted bullet wound through his temple. I'd watched Adam Sheets fall and let himself be taken, the look of utter defeat on his face completely breaking my heart. And Kylie? Who knows what happened to her? What's going to happen? Who knows if she's going to survive?

I let my head fall back against the cold metal wall of the tank and let my eyes shut.

The world was falling apart around me. The dead were rising and feeding on flesh. People were going insane. I was going insane.

I picked up my gun and cocked it. I couldn't do this. I couldn't live in this world. Not anymore. I raised the gun and pressed it to my temple, breathing hard.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked and my heart froze for a second. I dropped the gun, not caring why it didn't fire. I kicked it away and buried my face in my hands. I was too much of a coward to try again.

* * *

**Present Day**

I had the gun in my hand and my index finger hovering over the trigger. The end of the barrel was rested on my temple, surprisingly warm. My hand wasn't shaking, which also surprised me. Maybe this time I could actually go through with it. Maybe this time... I was ready to go.

I put a gun to my temple for the third time, and closed my eyes, overly conscious of the bite mark on my arm. If I was gonna go, I was gonna go out _human._

I dropped the gun.

My arm. My _arm._ More importantly, the _'bite'._ I reached over and ripped off the bandages.

_I couldn't feel a thing._

I heard footsteps and my head snapped up. I went to grab the gun, and froze.

"No fucking way." A painfully familiar voice said.

I just stared in shock. _That wasn't possible_.

Was I dead already?


	15. Civil

**Aaannd we're back! Sorry for the wait, but hey it's the end of the semester, and I've been swamped with work xD**

**Anywho! I know you're all dying to know what happens to Matt. So here you go.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Matt**

I blinked, but nothing changed. My jaw went slack as I debated whether I was A) Alive and hallucinating or B) Dead. In my head, there was no third option.

"Cousin!" Another voice joined and my head kind of spun, and suddenly I was being wrapped in a boa constrictor hug, still frozen in shock.

Daniel and Bobbie were hugging me.

Alive. And hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm dead." I managed to choke out.

The pair stepped back and gave me some space.

"How in the hell are you even here?" I asked, looking at my family in complete disbelief.

Bobbie's smile kind of faded.

"We... Lost Sam." She said quietly. My smile faded. I knew how much Sam meant to her. I couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. Then again... I really could. "In Atlanta," She continued, "And then we made our way back here.. But we heard gunshots, and I guess here we are."

"Well shit." I mumbled.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Daniel asked. "And on your own?"

I cracked my neck. "Long story short... Walker killing spree."

Daniel chuckled, "Let's head home and get something to eat."

"Please." Bobbie added, and looking at the two of them, I realised they really needed it. The pair looked like absolute hell. Worse than I felt.

"Why were you on a walker killing spree, anyway?"

I chewed my lip and looked at the two. My only family still alive. I wanted to look at them and tell them that everything was okay. That I had just gotten stircrazy and needed to blow off some steam, and that was why I eas out here. But I couldn't lie to them. Especially not to Bobbie.. who had just lost someone else she cared about so much.

I sighed, and raised my arm, face gone stone.

Daniel's jaw clenched. Bobbie's face fell, and tears brimmed in her already sad green eyes.

"How." Daniel said flatly.

I swallowed. "Glenn and I got ambushed. There were humans and walkers everywhere. It was hard to keep track.." I took a breath. "I don't know if it's a bite or not. But for the last couple hours, it's hurt like a bitch, and I've felt like shit, and I had a fever, so.."

Bobbie stepped forward and felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

"You still have one." She said.

"Awesome." I mumbled. "But it doesn't hurt anymore. It actually feels sort of... numb."

That didn't make it any better. A tear slipped down Bobbie's cheek, and suddenly I wanted to kick myself for opening my big stupid mouth.

"Let me see." Daniel said, nodding to my bandages. I took my free hand and started unwrapping them, expecting to feel pain but instead, my arm still felt numb. I took the rest off and put it down, all eyes falling to my arm. The wound was pretty bad. It was deep. I'd refused stitches earlier. It looked even worse, now. The edges were rough and discoloured. The skin surrounding had turned a nasty shade of yellow and green.

"It's infected..." Bobbie whispered.

"Well, thanks." I mumbled.

"No, Matt, I'm serious." She looked up and met my eyes. "That's a knife wound. And.. it's infected."

"What?"

She brought her hands to her hair and shook it out. "That explains the fever, why you feel all- Matt, that's not a bite."

I stood up and looked between my cousins and my arm. "Are you sure?"

She smiled through her tears. "I- I'm positive."

I went forward and pulled them both into a hug.

"Can't kill me." I said quietly.

"Yeah," Bobbie laughed, "You're a Walker."

We all laughed, crying and hugging each other closer.

**Kylie**

I sat at the window, eyes glued on the gravel drive, where I'd just watched my best friend drive off for the last time. Snow started gently falling and after a little while the ground was coated pretty well. People came and went around me, trying to cheer me up, but I wasn't really listening. They just sat down, gave a speech, and left. Until one of them didn't. Hershel sat beside me, and didn't say a word. Didn't leave. Didn't move.

"Thank you." I whispered. He gave a nod and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. A tear streamed down my cheek. "Thank you."

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, and then he finally spoke.

"Let's find something for you to do, okay?"

I nodded slowly and the old man helped me to my feet. We walked down the stairs and found the group milling about the living room and kitchen, restless.

"This is going to be a problem." Rick was saying.

"Well- maybe it won't be.." Carol volunteered, "Maybe they'll ignore us."

I stepped forward into the room. "Rick? What's going on?"

He looked up at me with wide eyes like he hadn't seen my face in years.

"TDog spotted a herd, not too far from here."

"How close?" Hershel asked.

"Close enough." Morales muttered.

"They're far enough out to not even notice us," Rick said, "We'll just stay inside, lock up, and stay calm, alright? Everybody needs to keep a clear head."

"How long will we have to wait?" Lori asked.

Rick looked to T-Dog, who shrugged. "Hour, maybe."

"We'll be fine." Rick said.

"Hope so."

**Matt**

"Let's head home." Daniel finally said. I picked up my gun and then the three of us headed for the door. Daniel paused, "Hey, Bobbie, head back inside and bring out some of the weapons and supplies, okay? We'll need 'em."

She huffed. "Yes, dad."

"Damn, look at that snow." I said, looking outside. "Christmas is coming, kiddos."

Bobbie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, merry christmas."

"Yeah, whatever, get lost." I laughed and shoved her, and she snickered and went back inside the church. I turned to Daniel, who was leaning against the side of the truck and looking at me with a hard look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I killed Sam." He said.

I swallowed. "You.."

"In Atlanta. We were in this apartment building. I made Bobbie stay behind. And.. I killed him." His eyes never dropped as he spoke. His face was locked tight and I couldn't read him. "Told her we got cornered, and he gave his life for me."

"Daniel-"

"I killed him, Matt. In cold blood. He would've gotten us killed. Would've gotten Bobbie killed. My daughter, Matt. My daughter."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I get it, man. I get it. Let's just get home, okay? We'll deal with this all later."

He nodded and went around the other side of the truck. I opened the driver side door and started getting in.

Then I heard a scream.

"What the-"

"Bobbie!" Daniel tore into the church, and I followed quickly behind, gun in hand. I found Daniel standing with his gun raised, hands shaking. Bobbie was being held by two men, a third holding a gun to the back of her head. He was tall, and built. He had a red flannel on and part of me wondered if it had originally been that colour. I heard movement and spun around, two more guys shutting the doors to the church and closing us all in. I turned back to the front.

"Now, I think we all can just cooperate, here, and everything will be just fine, alright?" The main guy spoke, not moving his gun from Bobbie's head. "Now, first off, why don't you drop those guns of yours on the floor, boys. Nobody here needs to get hurt."

Daniel didn't move an inch. I looked between him and Bobbie and swallowed hard.

"Now, come on guys.." Red shirt said, "Can't we have a civilized conversation about this?"

I heard someone move behind me and instantly swung a fist around, but the guy dodged it, and another came around the side of me.

"Ah ah ah..." Red shirt pressed his gun tighter to Bobbie's head and she let out a sob.

I cursed and one of the guys on me took my gun. Red looked to Daniel.

"Now, you too, buddy."

He didn't blink.

I was getting real nervous, so I spoke up. "Good luck with that, man."

Red looked to me. "What was that?"

I gave a smirk. "Wanna know how you get a marine's weapon?" I shrugged away from the guy holding me and stepped forward. "You pry it from his cold, dead, hands."

Red laughed. "Well, Semper Fi, man!"

He pulled his gun away for a split second and Daniel's grip tightened on his. Red noticed and put his gun right back.

"Oh..." He leaned down so he was level with Bobbie, his free hand curling around her hair. "Is this your girl?" He looked at her and basically breathed in her ear. She shivered and tried flinching away, but she was held tight by the two other guys. Daniel didn't move. I took another step forward, my jaw tight, eyes glaring holes into the side of Red's head.

He pressed his mouth to Bobbie's cheek, and Daniel snapped.

He fired his gun twice and both of the men holding Bobbie dropped to the ground. Red pulled Bobbie to her feet, gun pressed tight under her chin, his face gone cold. The two behind me went to grab me but I swung and knocked my fist into the first guy's jaw. He growled and I grabbed hold of his shoulder, driving my knee into his gut. He hit the ground and I grabbed his gun, drawing it on the other guy.

At the front of the church, nobody had moved.

Red grabbed a hold of Bobbie's throat, and called out. "Boys, get in here!"

The side doors opened and at least half a dozen guys flooded in, guns in hands. Daniel's eyes didn't move. His gun didn't drop.

"Paul," Red said, and a guy with ginger hair and a scraggly goatee stepped forward. Red looked to him. "Take the girl back to the caravan. Find out where they're staying."

"Got it." Paul took Bobbie's arm and started moving her towards the door. Daniel faltered for a split second, but lowered his gun. He looked over at his little girl.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Bobbie, you hear me?"

She let out a sob as Paul shoved her, and she cried out. "Daddy!"

Daniel's jaw clenched and Bobbie and Paul dissapeared through the door.

"Get their weapons." Red ordered, and two men came over to us. I handed my gun over, and Daniel threw his. "Now." Red crossed his arms. "This is how this is going to work. Blondie is going to tell us where you're staying. She's gonna take us there. And you two... well. You two are going to get real acquainted with the biters."

"You know, I'd rather not..." I cracked my neck. "I mean, I'm an adventurous guy and all, but biting's not really my thing."

Red smirked, and nodded to the guy next to me.

All I felt was pain, and then black.


	16. Invasion

**Sorry for the cliffhangers! I didn't really realizing I was doing it lol. ...this chapter's the last one xD**

**It's a little short. But I'll put another one up tonight :) Enjoy! and review!**

* * *

**Kylie**

I was sitting on the stairs, running my fingers over my belly. I felt pressure, and smiled.

"Hello to you, too, baby." I whispered. I spread my palm over the side of my bump, my little one pressing hard against my hand.

"That's Matt's truck!"

My head shot up.

"Let 'em in!"

I ran to the front yard, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Matt!" I called out. The truck pulled in and T-Dog pulled the gate shut. The driver door opened and a stranger stepped out. He had shaggy blonde hair and a red flannel shirt. I froze. The man looked to T-Dog.

"Your man's in back- he's injured."

T-Dog hurried forward to help, and suddenly the stranger pulled a gun and slammed it hard over T-Dog's head. He dropped, and I made a run for it. I raced back into the house, and tried to lock the door behind me, but I wasn't fast enough. He was on my tail. I screamed for help and tried to get away, my hand reached the stair railing and I cried out as he took a handful of my hair and pulled me back.

"C'mere, pretty." He growled. I lashed out and struck blindly, hearing him grown in pain when my fist connected with his jawbone. His grip loosened and I tore into the living room.

"Daryl!" I screamed. I ran towards the back door, but found Rick and Daryl on their knees, guns pressed to Carl and Sophia's heads. Daryl saw me and tried running forward, but one of the men shot the ground in front of him, and he stopped. I sucked air and the man behind me forced me to my knees. His voice crackled low in my ear.

"You're gonna pay for that."

I saw Daryl and Rick's faces contort in anger and then the man dragged me to my feet, and forced me to the couch. I fell into Carol's arms and she pulled me to her as Lori was dragged beside us, and then Carl, Sophia, the Moraleses,and everyone else. There were at least eight or nine men that I could see. Probably more. We were completely caught off guard. Daryl and Rick stood at the back of the room, by the fireplace, with their hands above their heads. I let go of Carol and made my way to them. Daryl grabbed me and pulled me behind him. I started shaking.

The guy with the flannel shirt cracked his jaw and put his foot up on the coffee table. He had a handgun dangling from his left hand.

"Well, let's start with the introductions, huh?" He gave a crooked smile, "My name's Ethan. These men here... are my friends. And you..." He smirked, and his eyes wandered from Maggie, to Carol, Miranda, through all of our women, finally landing on me at the back. His eyes smoldered. "We're gonna be havin' some fun with you."

"Go to hell." Maggie spat.

Ethan laughed and then stormed to her, grabbing her by her hair and lifting her up to her feet. Hershel flinched, Beth started crying, and Glenn bristled. Maggie growled and tried to break free, but couldn't. Ethan ran his hand up the side of her face and she snapped her teeth at him. He laughed.

"Oooh, look, boys, we gots ourselves a biter!" He howled with laughter and his men joined in.

"Dibs, man." One of them said, laughing. Ethan nodded and tossed Maggie to him. She hit the ground hard and Glenn jumped to his feet.

"What the hell do you want from us?!" He shouted, fists clenched at his side.

Ethan turned and his fist connected with Glenn's jaw, sending the kid flying back to the couch. He glared up at Ethan but held his tongue.

"Listen, Ethan," Rick spoke up, and took a step forward. "We have plenty of supplies here. Guns. Food. Whatever you need. Just, take it, and leave us be."

Ethan sighed and cocked his head to the side to look at Rick. "You've gotta be head honcho around here, right?"

Rick lowered his hands from his head. "I'll pack up the supplies for you myself. No one needs to get hurt, here."

Ethan sucked air, "See... that's not gonna work for me. I'm kind of in the mood for some..." He chewed his lip and looked over at Carol and Lori on the couch. "Entertainment." He looked to the back and his eyes fell on me. "Starting with miss baby mama."

Daryl's jaw clenched and he exhaled slowly. I could just feel the rage rolling off of him in waves. None of this would end well.

"Hey, Ethan!" A young girl came running in the room. Her hair was cropped really short and she had more eyeliner on than I think I've ever owned in my life.

"What, Claire?" He asked.

"The army guy's awake."

Ethan nodded and looked to one of his guys. "Bring him in here."

**Matt**

I opened my eyes expecting to see a walker snapping at my neck, but instead I found a magical fairy. I swear. There was a short little chick standing there with short hair and dark makeup and her bright blue eyes made her look all magical and shit. Besides, my head was spinning and my vision was blurry from my blow to the head.

"Get up." The fairy said. "Boss wants to see you."

"The fairy queen?" I whispered.

She gave me a really odd look and then grabbed my leg and yanked. I found myself being dragged and suddenly I hit the ground, hard. My head connected with gravel and I groaned in pain as everything kind of snapped back into place.

"Oh son of a bitch." I muttered. "Fucking shit."

"I said get up." The pissed off pixie ordered.

"Don't drop me in gravel then." I snapped.

"What was that?" I felt a gun press to my head.

I looked up at her. "Aren't you a little young to be-" My train of thought cut off abrubtly as I looked up and noticed where we were. Home sweet home. Shit.

"Get up." She repeated.

I stood wordlessly and walked ahead of her to the house, trying to mentally prepare for what I was going to see. Trying not to imagine what was happening to Bobbie wherever she was. Or Daniel. If he was even still alive.

I stepped into the living room and my breath caught. The entire group was rounded up like cattle. Maggie was being held at the front. Kylie, Daryl, and Rick were at the back by the fireplace. Her big blue eyes laid on me and suddenly I felt pretty damn guilty for leaving her earlier.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty!" My head snapped over and I ground my teeth together. The guy with the red shirt was grinning at me arrogantly.

"I'm going to give you one chance," I said slowly, "Get the hell out of my house."

He sucked his teeth. "Hmm... no."

I nodded. He asked for it.

Red looked to the fairy. "Claire, put him with the rest."

Fairy Claire pushed on my shoulder, and I walked to the back. Kylie grabbed my hand and pulled me to her, and I stood at the back between Daryl and Rick. I knew what I had to do. I just had to wait for the right time.

"Matt-" Kylie started.

"Kylie, later." I whispered.

"Ethan," Rick looked over to Redshirt, "Listen, I'm sure we can work something out."

'Ethan' shook his head. "Nah, I know what I want." He looked to one of his men, "Get the latino."

A man reached for Morales' wife and she screamed. He threw her to the ground and Ethan grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. Morales jumped to his feet.

"Miranda!" He yelled and ran for Ethan.

There was a bang, and Morales dropped.


	17. Defense

**I'm on a roll tonight, guys! I'm on bed rest, so all I can really manage right now is typing. So expect a whole bunch more chapters over the weekend :)**

**Back to the action! Review!**

* * *

**Matt**

The room froze as Morales hit the ground. Miranda was screaming bloody murder and little Louis was bawling into Lori's shoulder. Eliza stared in wide-eyed shock. A pool of blood started to form on the wood panels. The wood flooring I spent three days laying down myself. The wood flooring Amanda had picked from a Lowes catalog and just had to have. The wood flooring my son would slide across in his socks, where my baby girl rolled over and crawled for the first time. Now stained with the blood of a member from my new family. Stained with the curse of this new world. The innocence of the memories were gone. This motherfucker took my house from me. He took my last hold to the old world. I took a deep breath.

_I was gonna kill that son of a bitch._

"You bastard!" Glenn growled.

"Stop this!" Kylie yelled. "We'll do what you want, just stop."

Ethan looked up then, and he smirked. "Is that right, princess?"

Kylie froze and Daryl kind of puffed up like a cornered housecat. Ethan stood up, kind of nudging Miranda aside with his leg. One of the men picked her up and dragged her beside Maggie on the floor. Ethan cracked his knuckles and stared at Kylie.

"Well come here then, darlin'."

Daryl moved in front of her more and she backed against the fireplace. Her head knocked on a picture frame, and I noticed exactly where I was standing. In front of the clock on the mantle.

"Oh, come on, cowboy. Didn't your mama ever teach you to share? Hand her over."

"Go to hell you piece of shit." Kylie growled over her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ethan raised his gun. "Put 'em up, boys. Now."

Rick and I complied, raising our hands behind our heads. Daryl just held Kylie's hand, his free hand a white-knuckled fist at his side. I adjusted my hands behind my head, feeling my knuckles brush against the clock on the mantle. My fingers found the hidden latch on the side.

_And now I wait._

Ethan's grip tightened on his gun. "I'm gonna give you three seconds to hand the bitch over, buddy. Or I'll kill you both."

"Daryl.." Kylie whispered. "I can take him, Daryl." I looked over at her for a second. The thought of my best friend in the hands of that sick son of a bitch made my skin crawl. Ethan on the other hand, loved the idea.

"What's that, sweetheart? Why don't you come over here and whisper sweet nothings in _my _ear, huh?"

I shifted and Ethan looked to me. "What, Army boy, gettin' ancy?"

"Oh, I just can't waiiit to kill you."

He ran his tongue over his teeth, and went to raise his gun, but I was faster. My hands slid open the secret compartment on the clock and pulled the revolver hidden inside. One round went into Ethan's chest. The next into the henchman holding Maggie. The next into the one with Miranda. Another guy drew but Maggie grabbed Ethan's gun and took him down. I stepped towards the last guy and dropped him, too.

"Matt-"

I went for the door. "Stay here. All of you."

I left the room and went for the grandfather clock in the hallway. I opened the bottom and pulled the shotgun inside, putting the revolver down the back of my jeans. I heard the front door open, and Fairy Claire got a round of pellets in the stomach. She dropped. I heard movement upstairs and bounded up the steps. There were two guys in the bonus room, my booze in their hands.

"Bastards." I muttered, and killed them both. I checked the rest of the upstairs rooms, finding them empty. I went back down the stairs and to the living room. Rick was standing by the backdoor with Ethan's gun in his hand. There were two more bodies in the backyard. I looked to the sheriff.

"We good?" He asked.

"Clear." I nodded.

"Matt, are you okay?" Kylie looked over at me.

I nodded. "Now I am."

She gave me a small smile, and it faded when we heard someone coughinv and spluttering. Instantly I looked to Morales, but instead found his family lying over him in tears. Of course we weren't that lucky. Instead, I ground my teeth together, and found Ethan himself, coughing blood onto the floor, reaching for one of his henchmen's guns. I looked up at Daryl.

"Have fun, Dixon."

He smirked, and grabbed Ethan's legs, dragging him outside into the snow.

**Kylie**

I was in the guest bedroom that Daryl and I had labeled our own, and I was staring into the mirror, holding my belly. I couldn't stop shaking. My head wouldn't stop picturing all the different things Ethan would have done to me. To my family, friends. The more I thought about it the more I felt like I was going to throw up. The more my body shook. The faster my breath came and my heart beat. Morales' body on the floor of the living room flashed through my mind, and I dropped to the ground, my back against the dresser. Suddenly it got really hard to breath and I clutched at my throat with one hand and my belly with the other. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to breath. My eyes went wide in fear. I reached behind me, and hit my fist on the dresser, pounding as loud as I could. I felt my baby kicking and pain shot through my abdomen as I still struggled to breath.

The door opened and Lori and Daryl were there. "Kyle!" Daryl's arms were around me and he picked me up, laying me on the bed. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

I laid my hand on my throat, the other on my belly, pointing. Lori ran to the door and shouted for Hershel.

"Hey, hey, breath, alright? Kyle, breath. I'm here."

I tried, but it wouldn't come. I wheezed and felt another stab of pain in my stomach. "Daryl," I managed, "The baby."

His jaw clenched and he looked over his shoulder. "Hershel!" He bellowed.

He looked back at me and took my hand, the other moving hair from my face. "You're gonna be fine, Kyles."

Lori came up beside him, and then Hershel rushed into the room. "What's going on?" He asked.

"She can't breath," Lori said, "She's shaking-"

"The baby, somethin's wrong with the kid." Daryl told him. His voice cracked and I squeezed his hand.

Hershel looked to me, "Kylie, listen to me, dear. This is all in your head. Alright? Just breath. Big deep breaths. In.. out.."

I did as he said, and slowed my breathing, one breath in, then out. another breath in, then out.

"Okay, okay, there we go. Good. Now tell me where it hurts, Kylie."

Tears welled in my eyes, and my breathing was still erratic, but not as bad. "My- my stomach. I'm hav- having contractions." I took a breath, "I'm having contractions."

Hershel scratched his beard and Daryl looked over at him with fire in his eyes. "Well do summin, damnit! Don't just stand there!"

Hershel looked to me. "How far along are you, Kylie?"

"29 weeks." I said breathlessly. Hershel took a deep breath and wiped a hand across his brow.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Daryl asked.

"It means the baby isn't ready to be born yet, Daryl," Lori told him.

"If she gives birth now," Hershel said slowly, "I'm not sure the baby will survive."

Another contraction hit and I screamed.


	18. Promise

**Matt**

I stood beside T-Dog in the treehouse-watchtower, a pair of binoculars in my hand. My brain was yet again having trouble registering what I was seeing. I was completely in denial.

No way was that fucking herd of walkers headed for us.

I gave the binoculars back to T-Dog. "Why didn't we notice that before?" I asked.

"We did." He said, "We were just gonna keep quiet till it passed."

I rubbed my neck. I guess the walkers had heard my little shootout from earlier. "Woops."

"Let's warn the others."

We climbed down from the treehouse and soon had most of our group rounded in the bonus room. We still hadn't cleared the bodies from downstairs yet.

"I say we pack our bags and get the hell out." T-Dog said.

"We can't just leave," Maggie said, "This is our home, now."

"I don't think I've felt this safe anywhere else." Carol said.

"Aside from the obvious complications today," I muttered.

"I'm ready to fight for this place." Glenn said.

Hershel entered the room and Lori looked to him. "How is she, Hershel?"

"How's who?" I asked.

Hershel looked to me, "Kylie had an anxiety attack. I believe she's gone into a stress-induced labour."

"Oh my god." Beth whispered.

"Is the baby gonna be okay?" Carl asked.

"Can we see her?" Sophia asked.

"She needs rest, and some space." Hershel said, and then he looked to Rick. "If she does have to give birth, Rick, she's going to need some medical equipment. She's too early. The baby's not to term- it won't survive without help."

Rick chewed his lip. "We've got other problems, too. There's a herd on it's way towards the house." He sighed, "Can Kylie be moved?"

Hershel sighed, "I'd rather not deliver an infant child in the back of a moving vehicle."

"Then we're going to have to make a stand."

"What does Kylie need?" Glenn asked. "I'll go."

"I'll have to go with you." Hershel said.

"Wait- the last time people went to the pharmacy, we lost Fraser."

"What we need," Hershel said, "Won't be available at the pharmacy."

"The hospital?" Carl asked.

Beth looked to her father. "You can't- it's too dangerous."

Just then Daryl entered the room. I hadn't seen him since he'd left with Ethan, but his shirt was covered in blood and his knuckles were just as bad. Guess he had another little 'chat'.

"I'm going." Daryl said, "Whether or not anyone comes with is up to y'all."

Rick looked to Glenn and Hershel. "Are you sure?"

"I won't let that child die, Rick." Hershel said, and Daryl flinched. Glenn nodded in agreement.

"I'll back them up," I said.

"No, Matt," Rick shot me down, "I'm gonna need you here."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

Rick looked to Daryl. "Are you sure about this?"

"That even a question?" He snapped sarcastically. He looked to Glenn and Hershel. "We goin' or what?"

I walked over and gave the man a hand shake. "Good luck, man."

He nodded. "Keep her safe, Matt."

**Kylie**

"Daryl, no, you can't go.." I held on to his arm and refused to let him go.

"Kyles, it's for the baby." He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead. "I don't trust anyone else to get it done."

"What if I need you?" I said.

"Matt's-"

"He's not you, Daryl!" He pulled back and met my eyes, and I brought my hands up to hold his face. "You can't leave, Daryl. Not now."

"I'll go." I looked up at Matt in the doorway. "You stay with your wife."

"You sure?" Daryl asked.

Matt smirked, "That even a question?"

Daryl nodded, and turned back to me. Matt came to the bedside and I sat up to give him a hug. "Make it back in one piece, man."

He gently patted my belly. "Don't start without me, alright, Lieutenant?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Matt."

He ruffled my hair and walked to the door. He turned back, and dropped his voice down low.

"I'll be back."

I smiled and he dissapeared down the hall. Daryl squeezed my hand. "I'm here. Happy now?"

I shook my head. "Not even slightly. But I'll be fine."

**Matt**

I left the room and found Glenn and Hershel waiting for me by the front door. I was more than ready to leave already. I had to help Kylie, but I also had another mission. Ethan hadn't brought Bobbie and Daniel with to the house. Which meant they were still held up somewhere.I had to find them. I just got back, I couldn't lose them again. I don't think I could manage it.

I led my rag tag team out to the truck, and went to the driver side door. I opened it, and nearly started laughing. Bobbie was unconcious, laying across the seats. I looked up to the sky,

"I will totally start praying again now, dude."

I reached across the seats and shook her shoulder,and she snapped awake. She looked up at me and her eyes went wide.

"Matt!" She scrambled over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my god, I thought-" She paused, "Dad's still at the church."

I nodded, "I'll bring him home."

She shook her head, and tears brimmed in her eyes. "No, Matt, you don't understand- Ethan left him there. For bait."

My jaw tightened. "Bobbie. I said I'd bring him home. And I'm going to." I hugged her. "Just stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

I squeezed her hand. "Yeah, promise."

I let her go, and Hershel, Glenn and I climbed into the truck.

"I can't believe she's okay. Where's Daniel and Sam?" Glenn looked over at me.

"Sam didn't make it."

"And Daniel?"

I cracked my neck. "Not sure yet."

My head was spinning. Okay, hospital, church. Hospital and church. We had to get Daniel first. He was left as bait - So he didn't have much time left. If he had any at all. And we'd need him at the hospital. He was a marine. He scared me.

"You missed the turn for the hospital, Matt."

I sighed, "Yeah, we're making a little pit stop."

"Matt, Kylie needs-"

"Guys," I snapped, "I know what she needs. But my cousin might still be alive, so we're going to pick him up on the way."

They both knew there was no point in argueing with me, so Hershel looked over at me. "Where is he at?"

"The church. They left him."

"On his own?"

"Yeah."

We were a block away from the church when we saw the swarm of walkers. A lump grew in my throat. The doors to the church were closed, and dozens of dead bony fingers were scratching along the wood. My eyes narrowed and I pulled the truck to a stop. I pulled my gun, and a rifle, and looked to Glenn and Hershel.

"Ready?" They nodded, and we climbed out of the truck, ready for a walker face-off.


	19. Mothers

**Guess who's back? It's summer time guys! Sorry for the delay, but here's the update I owe you guys. I'll add more tonight :)**

**Review!**

* * *

**Bobbie**

I was welcomed back into the group with open arms. Lori tried feeding me but I turned it away. I had one thing that I really needed to do. I borrowed a jacket and marched out into the snow, over to the Wall at the side of the house. I had the paint and a brush in my hand, and looked up at the writing. I took a sharp breath when I saw both Manon and Scott's names up there. My god._ May their souls rest in peace._

My hands were shaking and tears were slowly forming in my eyes as I took the brush and added a new name.

Sam.

"I love you." I whispered.

.:.

Back in the house, Kylie was screaming. Lori told me she'd gone into labour, which is why some of the men had left, in order to get her medical supplies for the baby. I walked down the hall towards the living room, hoping to find Carl or Sophia and play a board game. Instead I found Rick and T-Dog clearing bodies out, and Maggie in the backyard, digging a grave. I looked over at Rick.

"Who did we lose?" I asked.

Rick wiped a hand across his brow. "Morales." He answered.

"Oh, god," I whispered, "His poor family..." Rick nodded solemnly and looked at the floor. I looked up at his face. "What happened to Scott and Manon?"

A dark wave swept over his face, and he seemed to have trouble forming the words. "Scott had.. pneumonia. Hershel and Kylie couldn't help him. And then Manon... Manon couldn't handle the loss."

**Kylie**

I groaned in pain and squeezed Daryl's hand as another contraction hit. They were getting closer together and it was killing me. Matt really needed to hurry. I was going to need Hershel soon.

"Just breathe, Kylie." Maggie was coaxing me through it. "Breathe."

"I am freaking breathing." I growled. "And it still freaking hurts."

"I'm sorry. They'll be back soon, okay? And then we can get this baby out."

I took a breath as the pain subsided. "What time is it?"

Maggie checked her watch. "Little past 5."

I furrowed my brows. "Matt left at 3. They should be back by now."

"They're fine, Kylie."

"And what if they're not?"

"They're fine." Something in Maggie's voice made me look at her, and it kind of dawned on me that every man on that mission was family to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

She nodded. "It's okay."

Daryl gave my hand a squeeze. "You focus on you, Kyle."

"And the little one who's currently trying to rearrange my uterus."

He chuckled, "Little guy's got my muscles."

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure _she _has _my _muscles."

"So, it shouldn't hurt, then." I smacked his arm. "Fuck, Kyles!"

"Oh did that hurt?" I grinned.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Love you, too."

**Matt**

"Hershel! On your six!" The old man spun and introduced his shotgun to the walker who had snuck up behind him. I turned just in time to see Glenn bury a hatchet into a walker's forehead. Blood spurted up and across my face, and I grimaced. "Thanks, Rhee. Thanks."

"Sorry, dude. Matt! Look out!"

I spun and found a particularly ugly walker trying to snap at my throat. I pulled up my gun, and pulled the trigger, cursing when it just clicked in response. I growled at it like '_don't you get an attitude with me, damnit_', and did the first thing that came into my head. It clattered away with no effect. Suddenly the walker dropped, and there was a crucifix sticking out of the back of its head. I looked up to find my cousin, covered in blood, and giving me the strangest look I've ever seen.

"What?"

He furrowed his brow. "Did you just... Throw your gun... At a walker?"

"It was all I could think of!"

"You threw it?! You didn't even, y'know, fucking smash it's skull in with it?"

"My arm is infected! I'm not thinking straight okay!"

He laughed, "You're a dumbass."

"Hey, I don't _have_ to rescue you."

"Oh, is that what this is?"

"Dudes! We gotta go!" I looked over at Glenn and then grabbed Daniel's arm.

"C'mon, cuz, we got a run to do."

He looked over at me seriously. "Hey, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"They took Bobbie. I don't-"

"Dude." I put my hand on his shoulder. "She's at home. She's safe."

His eyes lit up. "Oh thank god, man."

I smiled, "Time to go now. We have a damsel in distress to tend to."

**Kylie  
**  
"Okay this is not good, not good, not good, not goood!" I clutched the bed sheets and screamed. "Son of a bitch- where the_ fuck _is Matthew?"

Lori patted my forehead with a damp washcloth. "Woah, he'll be here soon, okay? Breathe, sis. Breathe."

"_Breathe_? I am fucking breathing! Don't tell me to fucking _breathe_!"

"Kylie, calm down."

"I am fucking calm. I'm as calm as a god damn duck pond."

"Duck pond?"

I shifted. "Sounded better in my head."

She laughed, "It's gonna be alright, Kylie. You'll be fine."

"And the baby."

She nodded, "The baby, too."

I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. "Am I scaring the kids?"

Lori laughed. "No, they know you're in pain. They're just worried about you."

"Okay, good."

"In fact they want to come see you, if that's okay?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"Promise me you won't scream cuss words at them?"

I smirked, "I'll try not to."

**Matt**

"That is not a hospital, that is a walker apartment complex."

Daniel jumped down from the truck, and I handed him a rifle.

"We're gonna need to be quick." I looked to Hershel, "Where are we going to find this stuff?"

"Maternity ward, most likely."

Glenn ran a hand through his hair. "It's gonna take forever to find it with all these geeks around."

I shook my head, "Second floor, A Wing." They all kind of stared at me. "My wife had our kids here." Daniel put his hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat. "Alright, game plan. Keep together, back to back, and move fast. Don't break away from the group for anything. We need to get in and get out. Hershel and I'll lead. Glenn, Daniel, cover our backs. We can do this."

Glenn saluted. "Yes, sir."

We got back in the truck and Daniel pulled it up right to the emergency entrance at the ER. "Alright," I kicked open my door. "Go, go, go!"

The four of us left the truck, axes swinging and guns firing left and right. We fell into formation and moved quickly inside the building. I fired off my last four shots, and the gun clicked. "Hershel, cover me!" The old man complied, taking out several walkers while I grapped a clip from my back pocket and reloaded, the four of us still moving through the halls towards the stairwell. Hershel got to the door first and wrenched it open. We all poured in, and the door shut behind us, plunging us into darkness.

"Well, this is just fantastic." Daniel whispered.

"Hold on," Glenn said. Light appeared and illuminated the empty staircase ahead of us. "Flashlight."

"Well look at you, boy scout," I patted him on the back. "Let's move."

We hurried up the stairs and to the second floor, where Daniel grabbed the door handle, but paused.

"What is it?" Hershel asked.

"Guys.. This is a maternity ward."

"Yeah?"

Glenn shivered. "Oh my god, he's right. I don't know if I can handle seeing a pregnant walker, let alone kill one."

"Or worse. Baby walker."

I shook my head clear. "Guys- ah, just- shut up, you're making me lose my focus."

"Just keep moving, and focus on the task," Hershel said. "We have our own pregnant woman at home. A living, breathing one. And she needs us."

"Greene's right," I said. "Bros, we got this."

Daniel nodded, and slowly turned the door handle. He took a breath, and then threw it open. We were met with an empty hall.

I stepped out. "Well that was anti-climactic."

Hershel pointed, "This way, let's go."

**Kylie**

"Are you naming the baby after Bethany?" Sophia asked.

"She's naming him after me, duh." Carl said matter-of-fact-ly. "I'm uncle Carl."

"You're cousin Carl, sweetie," I laughed, "And it's Hailey-Beth for a girl. We haven't really decided a name for a boy yet."

"Jeremiah Merle," Daryl said from the doorway.

"Never in a million years, Daryl."

"Why not Carl? I mean come on..."

"What about Jim? Or Dale?" Sophia offered, "Sam? Fraser? Or um..."

"I don't know Morales' first name." I said quietly. I closed my eyes. "That's horrible."

**Matt**

Daniel and I stood guard at one of the rooms whil Hershel and Glenn loaded their packs. Daniel leaned against the wall and looked down at his hands, breathing hard.

"You okay, marine?"

"Splendid," He muttered.

"I told you, Bobbie's safe, man, she's at the house."

"It's not that."

"Then what-" I froze. "No. Fuck that. No."

Daniel looked over at me and a dark wave crossed his face.

"No, no, no, no," I covered my face with my hand, "Not you, man. Not- no."

"That was the one thing Ethan made sure happened before he left," Daniel said slowly, "He let one loose on me. I wasn't fast enough."

"No, Daniel. No."

He walked over to me, and rolled back his sleeve on his left arm. Sure enough there was a bite on his shoulder. I shook my head and Daniel grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"What's going on?" Daniel let go and I saw Glenn and Hershel over his shoulder, backpacks full.

"Nothing," I said. "Emotional reunion."

"You su-"

We all froze as we heard shuffling. "Okay, let's get moving," Daniel said.

Glenn's eyes were locked somewhere behind us, so I made the mistake of looking. There was a few dozen walkers who had just rounded the corner.

"Guys..."

The walkers gave a collective growl and started to move forward.

"RUN!"

The four of us bolted it down the hallway and Glenn threw open the door to the stairs. We flooded inside and he flicked on the flashlight as we bounded down the steps. We reached the bottom and I threw my body weight onto the door and it burst open.

"Move, damnit!" I yelled, and we all made a beeline for the exit. "Fuckin' hell!" I screamed as the walkers seemed to multiply and crowd the halls. The four of us picked them off as we moved as fast as we could.

"I'm out!" Daniel called.

"Me too!" Glenn shouted.

"Hershel?" I asked, taking out two walkers.

"Two more," He said, raising his gun again. "One."

"We're almost there, we can make it."

"I don't think throwing our guns at them is gonna cut it, Matt!"

"Shut up and move your ass, Daniel!"

We moved faster, and as my clip ran out, too, we resorted to simply running past the walkers and out towards the door. One of them grabbed my sleeve and I cursed and tried to kick it away.

"Lose the jacket, Matt!"

I growled and shrugged out, running for it. We reached the truck and I threw myself on the bed. There was a walker chilling in the back, and I grabbed it by the shoulders and tossed it off the side. Daniel climbed up next to me as Glenn and Hershel started the truck, and lunged it forward out of the crowd of undead.

"I loved that jacket." I sighed.

Daniel laughed and patted me on the back, and the two of us watched the hospital dissapear.

**Kylie**

A contraction hit and I screamed to high heaven.

"Kylie, Kylie, here."

I took Lori's hand, and Carol looked over at her.

"Lori, it's time."

Lori nodded and I looked at her in shock.

"Time?" I squeaked, "Time?! Wa- it isn't time!"

"We can't wait any longer."

"But Hershel isn't here! Or Matt! Glenn!"

"Kylie," Lori squeezed my hand. "It's gonna be okay."

"You can't promise me that! You're not doctors!"

"No, sweetie. We're mothers."


	20. War

**Bobbie**

As night fell, all any of us could hear was Kylie screaming. They had to move her to the basement to try to cover up the sound, but it wasn't really working. Out the windows, I could see Rick, T-Dog, and Maggie really struggling with the amount of walkers pouring in. I stood up and patted Carl on the head as I went to the door.

"Bobbie?" Miranda asked, "Where are you going?"

"They need help," I said, zipping my jacket up.

"Be careful," She warned. I nodded and walked out into the snow. Rick was on the other side of the fence, holding a walker by its throat. He drove his knife through its skull and dropped it, wiping his knife clean on the corpse's shirt.

"Rick?" I called, and the sheriff looked up, "Is it a good idea to be out there?"

He shrugged, "We can't use guns," he said, looking around for more walkers, "And our only archers are either in labour, married to the woman in labour, or out on a supply run getting things for the woman in labour."

"Point taken."

He chuckled, "What brings you out here?"

"Looked like you could use a hand."

"Maggie could," He nodded, "If you're up for it."

"Gotcha," I saluted, and went off towards the front of the house. "Hey, Maggie."

She turned and gave me a wave, "Hey, Bobbie."

"Need a hand?"

She stabbed a walker through the fence. "Yeah, I could."

I climbed onto the table beside her, and she handed me a knife. There were a few walkers milling about outside the fence, and I raised my knife, daring them to get closer. Maggie's eyes darted between the walkers, and the gravel road beside us that led into town.

"They'll be back soon," I told her.

"Not soon enough," She answered, and the both of us watched as a pair of walkers headed for us, and slipped into the ditch. They got caught on the barbed wire and couldn't move any further.

"I got it," I said, and pulled myself up on top of the fence, swinging a leg over. There was at least a foot of solid ground outside the fence before the ditch, and I dropped down onto that, holding onto the fence to keep steady. I drew my knife and killed the walker closest to me, then inched further down towards the second one. It was further out, so I had to lean forward a bit. I stepped to the very edge and went to stab the walker, when I heard Maggie scream.

"Look out!"

It was too late and I felt a sharp tug on my hair as another walker had approached and grabbed me from the other side of the ditch. I screamed and lost my balance, and me and the walker went tumbling into the ditch, landing on the other body. I found myself wedged between the two bodies, the stench almost overwhelming, imagining if Matt or my dad were here they'd make some crack about a wlaker sandwich. I tried to bring my hand around so I could kill the walker on top of me, but it was flailing around, and knocked my knife from my hand.

"Maggie!" I screamed, holding the top walker by the throat and trying to kick the head of the one below me.

"I've got you!" She yelled, and a gunshot shattered the top walker's skull. The sound echoed through my head and I tried to blink my vision clear. I felt the body being pulled off of me, and Maggie killed the walker underneath me. She grabbed my leg and tugged, and I kind of snapped back. "Come on, Bobbie, there's more comin'!"

I turned and saw at least half a dozen heading for us, and then took her hand. Shepulled me to my feet and the two of us scrambled to get back over the fence. We dropped onto the ground in a heap just as Rick can T-Dog came running over.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bobbie got dragged down, I had to shoot it, I'm sorry, Rick."

Rick shook his head. "We'll be fine. Just keep to knives, and stay inside the barricades. Are you girls alright?"

I nodded, "I think so."

**Kylie**

I was in the basement, lying on a table, propped up on some pillows and blankets while Carol helped me take off my jeans and underwear.

"This is gonna suck, isn't it."

Carol gave me a small smile, "Everything will be alright, Kylie."

"I want to believe you."

"Listen to her," I looked over as Daryl came down the stairs with Lori and some supplies. "You two are gonna be fine."

And because he said it, I believed it.

"Okay."

Lori took my hand, "Are you ready, honey?"

I nodded, "Not even slightly. But I can do this." I laughed, "If I can get through a war in the middle of the desert, the end of the world, blah blah blah, how bad can childbirth be?"

"I'm gonna need you to push, Kylie." Carol looked over at me.

"Already?" I laid my head back on the pillows.

"I'm gonna count to three," She said, "One.. Two.."

I screamed, and everything else dissapeared except the pain. The room was a blur as I held on for dear life and howled like a banshee.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Almost there, Kylie! Okay? One more time."

"GET IT OUT ALREADY DAMNIT!" I screamed. Daryl laughed at me and squeezed my hand. I shot him a glare, "Don't you fucking start, this is your fault!"

I heard a loud pop and my eyes went wide. "Was that a gunshot?!" I squeaked, "THAT WAS A FUCKING GUNSHOT!"

"Kylie, I need you to focus!"

"Carol I can't fucking focus when-"

"Kylie, now!"

I screamed and pushed hard, and Lori and Carol diligintly held my knees apart. Daryl held my hand and I squeezed his so hard I'd be surprised if I didn't break any fingers.

"Almost there!" Carol said.

"Push, Kylie! You're doing great!"

"OHMYGOD." I gasped and gripped the side of the table they'd perched me on with my free hand.

I heard a whimper and the pain dissapeared completely.

"Lori?" I breathed.

My sister looked up at me with a grin spreading across her face. She lifted her arms, the tiniest little baby I have ever seen in my entire life cradled against her.

"It's a boy," She whispered.

**Matt**

Hershel drove us off the road and onto my drive, and sped down the gravel road. We pulled up to the gate and I stood up in the back of the pickup.

"Yo! Theodore! Open up, bro!"

I saw T-Dog rush over, and he pulled the gate open, giving me a look like 'Call me Theodore again and you're a dead man'. The truck rolled to a stop and Daniel and I hopped out the back. Glenn tossed me his pack and Hershel and I hurried inside.

"Your timing is a little off," Carl said, waving us inside.

"What?" I asked, "Kylie's okay, right? Her and the baby?"

"Yeah, they're-" I shoved past the kid and bounded into the basement.

"Could you be any louder, asshole?" Kylie whispered. A smile spread across my face as I moved to her bedside. There was a bundle of blankets in her arms, cooing softly. I looked up at her.

"You started without me, you bitch."

She stuck out her tongue. "It wasn't pretty."

I reached out and the little one closed a fist around my finger.

"So small.." I laughed, grinning like an idiot. "Boy or girl?"

Kylie smiled, big blue eyes sparkling at her little one.

"Boy," she said, "James Dixon." She nuzzled him, "James Merle Dixon."

"That's perfect." I looked up at her. "Where's Daddy Dixon?"

Her smile kind of faded, "Defending camp," She said, "The herd is starting to reach us."

"Speaking of," T-Dog said from the door, "We need you, Matt."

I nodded, and gave Kylie's hand a squeeze. "We got this, Lieutenant."

She shook her head, "Get lost, Scout."

.:.

I went out to the back and met up with Maggie and Glenn as she handed him an ax. "No guns. Rick is still hoping the bulk of the herd won't hit us."

"Matt! I need you over here!"

I hurried over to Rick and Daryl, where they stood on a table that was backed up against our fence.

"How are we doing, Sheriff?"

"We're holding out." He said. Daryl gave me a hand, and I helped him down. "I need you here, so Daryl can be inside."

"Sure thing," I gave Daryl a handshake. "Congratulations, Daddy Dixon."

He smirked, "Thanks."

He went inside and I climbed up beside Rick, who handed me a flashlight and a crossbow. My crossbow, actually. From my basement

"Thanks," I said, taking it.

"I'd have more arrows for you, but um.."

"Yeah, babydaddy called dibs. I know."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Good afternoon, boys," Carol approached us, "Hot chocolate?" She handed us mugs, "And a jacket, Matt."

I threw the coat over my shoulders. "Carol, I could kiss you." I wrapped my hands around the mug and the woman smiled and curtsied before heading off inside again. I turned back to the wall, sipping from my mug. "Eh, not quite as good when you use water instead of milk."

Rick shrugged, "I haven't had chocolate since October."

I flicked my light on when I heard noise. "We got company." I set down the mug and picked up the crossbow, loading a bolt. I took out a walker and started loading another. Second walker down. "This is gonna get old," I muttered. As I spoke, more snow started falling from the sky.

**Daniel**

I found Bobbie by the side yard, helping T-Dog clear walkers from the fence. She drove a combat knife into a corpse's face and jumped back from the fence, wiping the blade clean on her pant leg. She took a breath and looked up.

I waved, and she screamed.

"Dad! Oh my god!" She ran full speed and pounced on me. "Oh my god you're alive, you're alive."

"I promised you we'd make it, didn't I?"

She hugged me closer and I kissed the top of her head. "Ethan - I thought you were done for."

"Speaking of, where is Ethan?"

She stepped back, "I'm not really sure. Matt kinda went Rambo on us and took out everyone, but Daryl took Ethan. Haven't seen him since."

I smirked, "I have a feeling he got what he deserved."

Bobbie hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're alive."

T-Dog turned to us, "Hey, could use some help over here," He said, "Snow's too damn heavy, can't see shit."

"Gotcha."

**Matt**

The snow didn't stop for hours. It kept coming, constant flurries and waves of white, and it piled on higher and higher while our group tried to clear walkers from the fences as quietly as we could, all of us circling the perimeter constantly so we weren't overwhelmed. It was pitch black and our flashlights just weren't cutting it, especially with the walls of snowflakes.

And in the end, there wasn't anything we could do.

"Need some help over here!" T-Dog yelled from the back yard. Rick and I ran to help. The snow had piled on and knocked down part of the fence, and walkers were inching closer. I cracked my neck, and drew my handgun. Rick put a hand out.

"Matt, wait-"

"Rick, I think it's safe to say we've already caught the attention of the herd."

He backed off and together we started taking out the walkers, their frozen, rotting bodies clinging to the barbed wire and hanging lifelessly. Beth appeared from inside looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" She called.

"No," I answered honestly. I looked to Rick, and he didn't look too enthusiastic either.

Rick looked to Beth. "Tell Hershel we might need to move, " He said, "Tell him to get Kylie and the baby ready."

She gave him a terrified look and ran back into the house. I turned to him. "You're not a very optimistic man, are you?"

He shrugged, "I'm not takin' any chances."

"Alright."

We turned back and continued killing walkers as they approached. The snow kept coming, and after about an hour, another section of the fence fell. Bodies were piling up on the barbed wire, and walkers were just crawling across them, not even slightly scratched by the wire. I cursed and fired off a few rounds as about a dozen walkers poured in to the back yard.

"RICK!" I yelled, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

The sheriff ran from the front yard, shooting a few walkers behind him. "Get inside," He said, "We're gettin' out of here!"

"Got it!" I tore off towards the house, but I got cut off by a group of walkers. Where the hell were they all coming from? I took a detour and ran along the side of the house, past Bobbie's Wall, and to the front. I saw T-Dog sprint into the house, and Daniel and Bobbie fighting off a group and getting pushed to the backyard. I hurried inside, just in time to see a couple walkers lurking in the back door, and Miranda and the Morales kids hightailed it out of the living room. "This way!" I called for them, "Come on! Get in the truck!"

I got them piled in to the pickup and started her up, ordering them to lock the doors until I got back. I went back for the house, finding Carl, Lori, Beth, and Sophia rushing out to another car.

"Lori!"

"Matt, Rick says to meet at the church!" She said, grabbing onto me, "He's getting Daniel and Bobbie."

"Alright, okay, what about you guys?"

Glenn and Maggie ran from the house, "Lori! Get in the car, we've gotta go!"

I let her go and climbed into the pickup. I pulled the door shut, and Miranda looked over at me worriedly.

"Where are we going?"

"Rick says the church," I said, squinting our the front window. Snow was still coming down hard, and I couldn't see shit. Suddenly I saw light, and could just barely make out Daniel, Bobbie, and Rick opening the garage, Daniel climbing into the driver's seat of Amanda's corvette.

Not. Cool.

Rick saw me and gave a wave. I rolled down the truck window.

"Church!" He yelled, "Meet at the church! Go!"

"What about Kylie?!" I hollered back.

"Daryl's got it!" He shouted, "Just go!"


	21. James

5 hours Earlier -

**Kylie**

I breathed hard and tried to sit up. Daryl helped me, and my eyes locked on the ridiculously small baby in my sister's arms.

"My god," I whispered as Lori brought him over. He was making noises, and his eyes were _wide _open.

"All that mess," Daryl said, "For that little guy?"

I shook my head as Lori handed him to me. "I don't care."

Daryl wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we looked down at our son.

I sighed, "We need a first name," I said.

"Well what's his middle name?" Daryl asked.

"Uh, Merle, honey."

"But you said no?"

I gave him a look. "I said no to Jeremiah Merle. I would love to name him after your brother, Daryl."

He nodded, "Jack?" He asked, "After your dad."

"Hell no," I shook my head. "Let's name him after someone who we actually care about."

He kissed the top of my head. "Like who?"

I shrugged, and my baby boy squeezed his eyes shut, giving out a big sigh. "We should name him after Matt," I said, "Matt's done so much for him already, for us... And he's like my big brother. It fits."

Daryl chuckled, "I don't think he'd be able to fit his head through the door."

I smiled, "But it fits."

He nodded, "So, Matthew Dixon?"

"No," I kissed the baby's forehead, "Matthew James Walker. Let's call him James."

"James Merle Dixon." Lori said, coming over with a damp washcloth to clean him off.

I smiled, hearing it out loud.

"Definitely," Daryl agreed, looking down at him. James Merle Dixon.

.:.

Daryl was called out to help the others with the walkers, so I was on my own with James, Carol, and Lori, which was kind of a blessing, because they were trying to show me how to breastfeed, and it was embarassing as hell.

"This is so awkward," I mumbled as Lori helped me adjust the baby. "And it hurts. Ah- Jeez, he has a bite!"

Lori smiled, and Carol just straight up laughed at me.

"Hey, you hush. Be lucky you never have to do this again."

Lori laughed, "You're doing fine, Kylie."

I shifted uncomfortably, "It feels weird."

She laughed, "You get used to it."

I didn't. A few minutes later, I pulled my shirt back into place, and The basement door opened. I found myself surrounded by Carl, Sophia, and Beth.

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

"Oh my gosh," Sophia covered her mouth with her hand, "He's so tiny!"

Carl reached out and gently touched James' head, and my poor baby freaked out, starfishing out and making a little "ahh" noise. Carl shrunk back behind Beth and I laughed.

"It's okay, sweetie. He's fine."

Carl's shoulders dropped in relief. Beth reached over and played with James' teeny little fingers. "What's his name?" She asked.

"James," I said, "After Matt. And his middle name is Merle."

Sophia scrunched up her nose. "Merle scares me."

I let out a giggle. "Honey, he scares me, too."

.:.

James was asleep in my arms, only an hour old, when Matt, Glenn, and Hershel finally got back. Matt bounded down the steps like a herd of elephants.

"Could you be any louder, asshole?" I smiled, looking up at him. His eyes went all huge and he slowly edged towards my bedside. He looked down at James, grinning from ear to ear.

And then he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You started without me, you bitch."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "It wasn't pretty."

He gave a smile as James closed his tiny fist around Matt's finger. He laughed, "So small...boy or girl?"

I couldn't stop smiling at my baby. "Boy. James Dixon." I nuzzled him, "James Merle Dixon."

Matt's grin could light up New York City.

"That's perfect." He looked back at James. "So where's Daddy Dixon?"

"Defending camp..." I sighed, "The.. Herd is starting to reach us."

"Speaking of.." T-Dog's voice came from the stairs, "We need you, Matt."

Matt squeezed my hand, "We got this, Lieutenant."

I just shook my head, "Get lost, Scout."

He smiled, gave James' forehead a kiss, ruffled my hair, ignored the glare I shot him, and hurried after T-Dog. I sighed and nestled back into my cot. Hershel appeared, and Carol and Lori helped sort through the supplies they'd brought back.

"How is he doing?" Hershel asked me.

"Perfect," I said quietly. I looked up at him, "But awfully small."

He nodded, and took the little guy into his arms. He moved over to the Moms and they started milling about with the supplies. I didn't see much else, because as soon as I leaned back, my eyes fell closed.

.:.

I woke up as the door to the stairs swung open and Daryl rushed down, setting down his crossbow and moving to my side. James was in Carol's arms and Lori was holding an oxygen mask to his tiny little face, while Hershel kept my little guy breathing steady.

"How is he?" Daryl asked, looking from me to Hershel.

"He's perfect," I whispered, yawning.

Hershel gave a kind of apologetic smile. "He's having a little trouble breathing, but he can do it, so that's a start. It's going to be tough without the proper machinery, but he's gonna be alright," Daryl took my hand, and Hershel looked to me, "We're also going to have to get his weight up. He's barely three pounds right now."

I nodded,eyes on my son, "Everything's gonna be okay. He's a trooper, I can tell."

Daryl snorted, "'Course he is. He's a Dixon."

"We're invincible," I smiled.

Carol brought James over and set him down in my arms. Daryl reached down, and took James' little hand in his. My god, the size difference. Baby James' tiny little fingers couldn't wrap all the way around one of Daryl's. I looked up at my husband, seeing the look on his face...and tears hit. Lori squeezed my hand and Daryl moved my hair from my face.

"Why you cryin', Kyles?"

I laughed at myself and wiped my eyes dry. "I've never seen you smile like that before, Daryl."

He kissed me, and I started crying harder.

"Hey, hey, knock that shit off," He said. "Man up, Kyles."

I laughed through my tears and went to smack his arm, but I was so exhausted that it was a struggle to even lift my arm, so I gave up and just glared at him.

"Kylie, here, let me take him," Lori looked to me, shifting James into her arms. "You need some rest."

I didn't want to let him go, but I was too tired to argue. "Mkay."

Daryl kissed my forehead, and I was out.

.:.

Footsteps woke me up, and I groggily sat up. Daryl was lying in Daniel's hammock, passed out. Lori and Carol were gone, and Hershel was sitting in a lawn chair, James propped in one of his arms, his little body wrapped in a pink blanket.

"He looks like a sissy," I frowned.

Hershel laughed, "Matt gave us supplies from his daughter's nursery."

I frowned, whispering, "He didn't have to do that."

Hershel stood, walking over to me, "He's a little hungry," He said, "That's something I can't help you with. I assume you know what to do..?"

I smiled and took him, sitting up in my cot on the table. "You missed that. Lori taught me how. It was horrible."

Hershel chuckled, then gave me a nod, and left to give me some privacy. I got James situated and sighed to myself, seeing his little feet moving under the pink blanket.

.:.

It was almost 4am, and I'd finally just gotten back to sleep,when I heard gunshots. I snapped awake, and called for my husband. He was at my side instantly.

"What the hell is going on up there, Daryl?"

"Herd hit us," He said, "It's snowin' pretty hard, too."

"Are we gonna be okay?" I asked.

"No matter what, we'll be fine," He said, taking my hand in his, "I promise."

More gunshots made me jump. "Where's Jamie?"

"Carol's got him. Rick wants us ready to leave soon."

I looked up at him. "Leave?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. It isn't pretty out there."

"Daryl I can't move an inch right now."

"I know. But I've got you."

I shook my head. "I don't- we cant lose this house, Daryl. We can't. Not again."

He pulled me in close and I started shaking.

"Daryl, we can't."

.:.

An hour later, I was dressed in several layers of clothing, and had James swaddled in a bundle of blankets in my arms. I swung my legs off the table I'd spent the past four hours lying on, and shakily stood up. Daryl and Hershel were there to make sure I was okay.

"Ready?" Daryl asked.

"No. All I want is to go upstairs and crawl into bed with our baby and sleep until friday."

"It's Wednesday." Hershel told me, smiling.

I stopped, "Woah."

"What?" Daryl asked.

I looked over at him. "That was one hell of a birthday yesterday."

"How old are you, anyhow, Kylie?"

"Old," I muttered. I shifted James in my arms, "Too old to be doing this anymore."

Hershel nodded, "It could explain why he was born prematurely."

"Yeah, yeah," Daryl walked over to me, "We'll figure that out later. We've got to go."

I nodded and Daryl took me in his arms. I held James close and shut my eyes as he took us up the stairs and out of the house. I could feel the temperature change and opened my eyes. There was so much snow everywhere. And walkers. There were walkers.

"Daryl.."

"I see 'em."

A car door opened and Daryl put me inside. I got situated and held Jamie in one arm, watching my husband. He looked over at Merle's bike, and frowned.

"Yo, T!" He called. "Can you and Carol take the bike? We'll take Sophia."

"Got it!" I herd T-Dog answer, and saw Sophia hurrying over to us. Hershel climbed in the driver's seat, Sophia in the passenger seat, and Daryl slid in nexttome, pulling the back door shut.

"Alright, Hershel."

The car started moving,and I started giggling.

"...what's so funny?"

I grinned, "T-Dog is driving Merle's bike, Daryl. The irony here..."

He smirked and just kissed me. "Sleep deprevation's makin' ya sleepy, Kyles. Give me the baby and close your eyes."

I stuck my tongue out him, and handed him James. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Kylie," Sophia smiled at me.

"Thanks, Soph."

.:.

"Rick, something must have gone wrong, we have to go look for them."

"They should havebeen here first, it doesn't make any sense."

I sat up, and found myself in the parking lot of the church, alone in the car. The sun was rising outside, and there was snow _everywhere_. The group was dotted around, but Rick, Bobbie, and Daniel were closeby. I stepped out of the car and looked over at them

"Who are we missing?"

Daniel's face darkened. "Matt, Miranda, and her kids."

"Well-where-wh- we have to go look for them!"

Rick put a hand up, "Now, Kylie, there's not much we can do, here-"

"Rick? Shut the fuck up." I turned to Daniel. "Will you go?"

Daniel nodded, "Hands down. I'll take Glenn and Bobbie."

Rick shook his head, "You can't decide that Glenn will go."

"Like you can talk." I muttered.

"Glenn will volunteer," Daniel said. "He's good like that."

"I'll get him." I said, and hurried off towards the church. Glenn and Maggie were sitting in one of the front pews. Maggie had Jamie in her lap, and the two were giggling and playing with him.

"Glenn?" I asked quietly.

He turned, "Hey, mamasita! You and Dixon do good work, yknow."

I smirked, "Thanks. Now listen, we've got people missing-"

"Yeah, Matt, I know."

"And Miranda," Maggie corrected, "And her children."

I nodded, "Well Daniel and Bobbie are going to look for them.."

Glenn sat up, "When do we leave?"

Oh, Glenn. That's my boy.

"Now," I told him.

He pressed a kiss to Maggie's cheek. "I have to go with." He said, "Matt is family to me."

Maggie nodded in understanding, "Be safe."

He nodded, and hurried out to the cars. I took a seat next to Maggie, sighing.

"You're worried sick, aren't you?"

"I feel like screaming," I nodded.

"After we just got Matt back.."

"Well, and Glenn."

"But Glenn's not missing, though."

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm starting to feel like Matt and our group are like opposite poles."

Maggie put her hand on my knee. "He'll come home," She said, "He always does."

"I just hope it's soon."


	22. Missing

**Matt  
**Rick didn't need to tell me twice to get the hell out of there. I slammed on the gas, and ploughed through the remainder of our gate. The impact shook the cab, and Miranda held on to the overhead handle, Louis curled up in her arms. Eliza sat between us, covering her eyes with her hands. I had to swerve to avoid some walkers on the road, but it was one lane, and I didn't exactly have room. Besides, driving in this much snow is quite the bitch. We pulled onto the main road and swung to the right, a straight shot to the church. After a little while, I looked over, and both Morales Munchkins were fast asleep, Miranda staring out the window.

"For what it's worth," I said, "I'm sorry about your husband."

Miranda nodded, "Thank you. He was a good man."

"I didn't know him that well, but I could tell that in a heartbeat."

"Thank you." She said again.

I sighed, "If it helps, I know what you're going through. I lost my wife. Before all this, but still. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a good ear."

She smiled at me gently, in a real motherly way. "I'm not quite there yet, but when I am, I'll let you know."

I nodded. "I know how that- Shit!"

A deer had jumped in front of us, and I tried to swerve to the side, but it was no use. We slammed into the deer and it crushed into the windshield. I lost control of the damn car and found us going off the road, and down into the forest.

"Hold on!" I yelled, and the truck slammed into a tree, hard. The kids screamed and I smashed my face off the god damn steering wheel. I coughed, "No airbags. Awesome. Everybody okay?"

"Yeah," Miranda answered, "Just a little shaken."

"Mommy, that wasn't very fun," Louis said.

"I agree," I mumbled. I kicked the door of the cab open, and fell out onto the ground. "Woah..."

"Matt, are you alright?"

I waved her off, "'M good.. good."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Walk?"

"In the dark?" She asked. I looked over at her.

"Mommy I don't like the dark," Louis said.

"Momma, are there walkers in the forest?"

"It's cold, mommy."

"Mommy I wanna go home."

"Mom-"

"Hey, munchkins," I said, leaning on the cab, "Everything's gonna be fine. Uncle Matt's gonna keep you safe, okay?"

Miranda looked to me, "We have to get to the church."

I nodded, looking around the woods, rubbing my sore face. Above us, I could see the sky starting to lighten up a bit.

"Okay, we can do this," I said, "Let's just get to the road. Hopefully the group will drive by and pick us up."

"Alright."

Eliza slid over and I helped her down, then Miranda handed her son to me, and I took him in one arm, helping her down with the other.

"Where's your gear?" I asked.

"This is all we have," She held up a tiny rucksack.

"Well, it's more than I managed to get," I said, "Clothes on my back, a knife, and a handgun." I reached into my pockets, "And a Hershey's Chocolate bar." I sighed, "Let's just focus on getting to the group, and worry about our clothes and stuff later."

Miranda nodded and the four of us started back up onto the road. Louis tugged on my shirt. "Hey, mister Matt?" He asked, "Can I have your candy bar?"

.:.

A few moments later, we were on the main road, and Eliza was screaming.

"Walkers! Walkers!" Miranda grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shh, Eliza, shh."

I looked where the kid had pointed, and found a couple dozen on the road, probably broken off from the herd, and they were now moving our way. I swapped Louis to my other side, and grabbed Miranda's hand. "Come on, we've gotta go."

She picked up her daughter, and I led them off the road and into the woods, and we broke into a run.

**Bobbie**

We were driving through town, eyes peeled for any movement. The snow from last night had covered up any tracks and hurt our chances of finding him. We had resorted to just combing through the streets, looking for the truck, or their faces.

"What's- Guys, that's Matt's truck!"

"Where?!" I squeeked.

"Across the street from the post office, look!"

My dad pulled us over to where Glenn was pointing, and sure enough, the truck was there. The car stopped, and I jumped out, and ran for the truck. It was on the side of the road, resting kind of at an angle. The front end was completely trashed, wrapped around the trunk of a tree. There was a dead deer on the windshield. I held my breath and looked inside.

"It's empty!" I called.

"They must have started walking," my dad said. He turned to Glenn, "Take the car back to the church, we'll comb through the woods and meet you there."

"You sure?"

"Positive. If Rick gives you trouble, shoot him."

Glenn smirked, "See you soon."

**Daniel**

My head was absolutely pounding as Bobbie and I walked through the woods. I was doing my best to track Matt and the Moraleses, but it was hard to do with my vision going blurry and my entire skull threatening to burst open. So far, I'd tracked them from the truck, to the road, then back into the woods. They encountered a couple walkers, and from there ran for a while. They stopped, and took a rest, and then by the looks of things kept on walking, which was where Bobbie and I were following right now.

"Dad?"

"Yup."

"You remember back during the summer," She paused, "When you came up to Kentucky."

I swallowed. "Yeah, I remember."

"Mom was bit."

"Yeah, she was."

"Did you shoot her?"

I stopped and looked over at her. "Bobbie-"

"Did you put her down, dad, or not."

I shook my head, "She asked. But I couldn't do it."

Bobbie looked at the ground, and I couldn't read anything behind her green eyes. "Bobbie?"

"Promise me you'll take care of me, dad?" She looked up at me, "If I turn?"

"Bobbie-"

"Dad, because no one put her down, mom is walking around her hometown and probably has been killing people that she loves, okay? If I ever die, or if I ever get bit... I won't have the guts to do it myself. It has to be you." She looked away again. "I'd ask Sam, but he's not here."

A wave of guilt hit me when she mentioned Sam's name. The kid I shot in the stomach, and left for dead in Atlanta. The one I spun a bullshit story about. But he wasn't a hero, he didn't die for me. He died because he put my kid in danger.

"You're right, Sam's not here. I am." I walked over to her, "And I'm your father. I won't let anything ever happen to you, okay? Look at me Bobbie. You're going to be 95 when you die. Understand? Bobbie."

"Dad, you can't promise that. Dad... Dad. Dad?!"

**Bobbie**

His eyes rolled back into his head and he faltered for a second before crumpling to the ground, landing in the snow in a heap.

"Dad!" I squeaked, and dropped beside him. "Daddy please wake up, oh my god." I grabbed his arm and shook him, but he wouldn't open his eyes. I shook him again, and his shirt sleeve budged a little. Something caught my eye, and I grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up. There was a bite mark. A bite. I started shaking my head and crying, and I backed away until myback hit a tree. "No,no,no,no,no... Dad!" I sobbed the last part, and buried my face in my hands, crying.


End file.
